Fire and Jewels
by The Death Of Sunshine
Summary: when Leo and Hazel met, their connection is intent, but Hazel is dating Frank. Rachel helps them hide their love from the others but what happens when everyone finds out after Frank starts acting different? With a prophesy of secrets hanging over their heads, their love is put to the test. This story is to tie with my Rachel/Octavian story "Green Mist and Teddybears". R&R Thanks!
1. So What's Your Story?

**yay chapter 1! okay so this is a Hazel/Leo story and it ties with my Rachel/Octavian story called Green mist and Teddybears so look that up to because it is very good people go gaga over it and will go gaga over this one to becuase I'm just that awesome at making stories! But still I need people to review and tell if I should continue or stop and foces on Rachel and Octavian. ( But still, I really want to make my own Hazel/Leo story so review!) first five reviews get shout outs so yeah review!**

********disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO********

********Leo's POV********

As Leo was coming out of his totally awesome ship behind Jason and Piper he thought of what the roman camp would be like. He knew it couldn't be better then camp half blood but still. and he also wondered about the others from the prophices. When he was finally out he looked around in awe.

"Careful repare boy, don't get to exiteted or you'll burn your special little boat of yours." Piper told him

"Hey first of all, this is not a little boat beauty queen and second, I can express my feelings! I'm like a bird!" Leo told her flapping his arms like they were wings.

"Oh gods Leo-" Jason laughed but before he could continue Leo raised a finger to silence him.

"Sh, I already know what your going to say and I love you to." He blow Jason a kiss and wiggled his eyebrows and they all cracked up. They went over to Annabeth and who must have been Percy and greeted him.

"Hey, I'm Jason." Jason introduced himself. Percy attempted to stick out his hand from Annabeth's bear hug of death.

"Percy." He managed to gasp.

" I'm Piper and that's repair boy." She nodded back to Leo.

"_Leo_." He grumbled giving Piper a glare until he say Percy studying him with a watchful eye.

"Well I'm going to give them a tour of the camp, um Percy are you still going to be alive for us all to meet up for diner?" Jason asked.

"I'll tell you at diner." He gasped.

The three walked until someone called out Jason's name. He gulped before he turned, Leo and Piper did the same and saw a girl with a black braid walking over to them, she had a hard face but her eyes were close to tears.

"Hey Reyna, this is Piper and Leo." He spoke slowly.

"Can I talk to you?" It sounded more like a demand then a question. Leo thought this was a good time to slip away, normally Leo liked girls like this Reyna girl but this girl was _scary. _

"Well see you guys at diner." Leo called before running away. Leo took three strides before bumping into someone. They both tumbled to the ground, Leo looked over to see a girl on the ground in front of him with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands to her head.

"Sorry!" He cried as he came over to help her. Her golden eyes opened to his voice and filled with panic when she saw him. She started to shuffle away but for reasons Leo was unsure of he grabbed her wrist pulling her back. "Um, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just a little startled, sorry for trying to make a run for it or whatever that was." She told him. Leo grinned.

"It's cool." He told her, the girl looked a little younger then him, her skin was dark like her hair and she wore a purple T-shirt like most of the other roman campers. Leo helped the girl up.

"I'm Leo." He told her.

"I know." She shrugged. Leo gave her a weird look before sher realized what she had said. "Oh! I mean I got the message you sent. _Sorry_. I'm Hazel." She stuck out her hand as her face went cherry red. Leo took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." Leo told her with a wink. What? It just wouldn't be Leo if he didn't do a little flirting. Hazel blushed and looked away.

"Um, do you know where Jason is?" She asked.

"He's over there getting chewed out by the scary lady." He told her. Hazel laughted slighly.

"Her name's Reyna." She told him.

"I know, but I'm sticking with scary lady, I think it suets her better." He grinned at her. Hazel just shrugged. there was a weird silence that made Leo feel uncomfortable so like most things he broke it.

"So could you give me a tour?" He asked. Hazel glanced at him with a worried look.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Leo told her.

"No, its fine, I just a little jumpy with all these new faces and stuff." Hazel told him.

"Well I guess that makes sense, so where shall we start?" Hazel arch an eyebrow.

"Shall?" She echoed. Leo laughed.

"Shut up, I'm being sophisticated." He stated as he broke into a strut. Hazel bursted out laughing, Leo turned at the sound of her laugh, he liked it, so full of joy and life. When she calmed down she looked back to Leo catching him watching her.

"What?" She asked. Leo looked away.

"Nothing." He told her. Hazel's eyes lingered for moment longer before she turned on her heels towards the small town.

"How about coffee to start?" She offered.

"Sure." And with that they started for the town.

**Hazel's POV. **

As hazel and Leo walked into New Rome all she could think about was how horrible a person she was. _Frank is doing hate me when he sees me with Leo! _She thought. Her and Frank had made it official the night before and were dating, what kind of whore starts dating her friend one night and then the next day starts hanging out with a boy that is an exact look-alike to her boyfriend she had before she died and then came back from the dead? It looks like she was the first. _Yay. _

When they got to the coffee shop they walk over to the courter and placed their order. Leo ordered a black coffee._(boring)_ And she ordered a french vanilla coffee._(not much better)_ They went over to the adding table to get some cream and sugar. Hazel took back her boring thought about Leo's black coffee and replaced it with _(crazy)_. Leo was dumping sugar, cream and just about everything else on the table into his coffee and topped it with whip cream. He took a sip and got whip cream all over his upper lip and noise. He whipped his noise clean and licked his lip loudly. Hazel couldn't help but giggle as she watched him.

"I see your still being sophisticated." She laughed, Leo turned to her and grinned.

"Yep, super-doper suphithatactered!" He spoke like a toddler only making Hazel laugh more. She put some hazelnut powder in her coffee and turned to Leo who was cracking up.

"What?" Hazel asked puzzled. Leo shook his head.

"Nothing, its just funny. Hazel likes hazelnut." He grinned. Hazel looked down at her coffee and smiled.

"Ha, that is funny." She laughed.

They walked out of the coffee shop and started the tour. After about five minutes Leo got bored and declared they needed a break. They sat down by a fountain.

"So what's your story?" He asked out of the blue glancing over at her, Hazel glanced back and their eyes locked. Hazel felt like she was melting in the hold of his eyes.

"That's a little direct." Hazel gulped. Leo grinned and moved closer.

"Come on, you can tell me! Would it make it easier if I told you me story?" He offered. Hazel smiled a little and nodded. Leo sighed and started to tell Hazel everything about him and his past including what happened to his mom and how it happened. When he started to look away and his face went red with shame. Hazel placed her hand on his shoulder as though to comfort him. Leo looked back at her and smiled at her warmly, Hazel returned the smile and Leo continued. He told her about Jason and and the memories that Hera had made up in his and Piper's minds and the quest they had all went on, to making the ship.

"You made that ship? That's amazing!" Hazel exclaimed. Leo laughed.

"Yep, We had these old blue prints back from a long time ago so I added some stuff and me and my cabin built it." He told her.

"Wow, that's incredible." Hazel breathed.

"Maybe I can show you sometime." Leo smiled. "I like bragg- I mean showing people my handy work." Leo told her. Hazel laughed.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Alright, now its your turn to tell me your story." Leo told her. Hazel took a deep breath and started to tell him everything from her past from being alive in the 1840's and her helping Gaea to her stopping the giant from rising and Nico bringing her back from the dead and going on the quest with Percy and Frank., but she failed to tell him about Sammy for some reason. She ended by telling him about her and Frank becoming a couple the night before. Leo stiffened a little when she said that. Hazel looked up.

"I guess I should have said that sooner." She said apologetically.

"It's fine, as long as he doesn't kick my ass for being near you." Leo told her. Hazel looked up at Leo and smiled. _Leo's nothing like Sammy, and in a good way, Leo is almost better then Sammy, he was even more understanding caring. So way couldn't I have just told him about Sammy? What's stopping me?_ Hazel thought to herself. She looked over to the distance lost in thought until Leo snapped her back into reality.

"You now, your really brave." He told her, Hazel looked over to see that he was also looking out into the distance and not at her.

"Brave is just another word for stupid." She muttered.

"No fearless is another word for stupid, I mean come on, the definition its self is stupid; to not have fears. What kind of moron walks around without any fears?" Leo told her "Brave is something people use; not to be fearless but to push past our fears and become a hero like you did." He looked over to Hazel smiling.

"Well your brave to." Hazel insisted but he shook his head.

"No, I'm fearless." Hazel gave him a weird look and he continued. "Like I said, fearless is just another word for stupid." Leo sighed as he looked back into the distance.

"Thats not what I see." Hazel whispered to herself but Leo heard it and glanced back at her with a small smile but didn't say anything.

When the bell for diner went they stood and walked to the dining hall.

**Well did you like that? Of course you liked it! What a fearless question. LOL. If you like this you would LOVE my other story that ties with this one like I said before It's a Rachel/Octavian story so of course you want to read it they would make such a cute little couple plus it tie's with this story so in that case MORE awesome story with even MORE awesome characters! I mean come on, who doesn't just love Rachel! And as for those who are overly protective Percabeth guys who hate Rachel because of her kissing Percy in the last Olympian, she was never really a threat, I mean come on! A girl who Percy's known since he was 12 that also understands what its like being a half-blood who is super smart and super hot or a _mortal_ girl who is just as hot who love's art and peace to the world who Percy met when he was 13/14 (I'm not checking right now.) at a damn once and then met again as he blow up a music room? Yeah Annie's got her beat and that's good so now Octavian can be with Rachel! YAY! Soon R&R and check out Green mist and Teddybears! Also first 5 reviews get shout outs! Say hello to good bye fanfics! =) 8D **


	2. That's Frank?

**yay chapter 2! Shot outs to FireofRiptide and Miette in the Rain, thank you so much! Okay some stuff in this chapter dosen't make sence unless you read Green mist and teddybears so you should do that. Story time! **

**********disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**********

**********Leo's POV**********

As Leo and Hazel walked to the dining hall he couldn't help sneek a glacess at her. Hazel was a very good person, and brave. Leo wounder if he had been older when the fire happened, would he had been bave enough to stand up to Gaea like Hazel had or would he be just as stupid and just end up in the same place with a fresher memory of the night. When they got to the hall they went to sit with Jason, Piper, Percy _(So he did live long enough for diner)_ and Annabeth. Hazel went over to hug Jason and greet Piper with a big smile on her face. Leo sat across the table from Hazel.

"Hey Hazel, have you seen Frank?" Percy asked. Hazel shook her head.

"No, not sence the ship came, I've been showing Leo around for awhile.

"Okay." Percy said Leo looked up and saw Percy watching him again. _What the hell was with this guy?_ As if on cue a big bulky Asin guy walked up.

"Hey Guys." He called before slipping into the spot next to Hazel kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Frank." Hazel and Percy greeted. _Crap! That was Frank? He could squish me like a bug for hanging out with his girlfriend!_ Leo thought. after getting over his fear of being killed jealousy came over Leo, Why did Frank get to be with Hazel? The lucky bastered. Suddenly Leo saw Frank's eyes dart at him with a watchful look and he held Hazel's hand. _Great, him to!_

"None shall fear, the Oracel is here." A familer voice rang. Leo turned to see Rachel smiling at them all as she sat next to Percy, she glanced over to Percy and Jason and laughed.

"Looks like you got a new best friend Percy, Grover's doing to be pissed if he finds out and your going to find _his_ huff up _your _ass." She joked Percy laughed.

"Yeah probably." He agreed. he turned to Hazel and Frank. "This is our Oracle from camp." Percy told them.

"Cool, I'm Hazel, I'm suposed to be dead and this is Frank, his life dependes on a piese of wood." Hazel told her with a smile. _A peace of wood?_ Maybe Leo wasn't as helpless agenst Frank as he thought, not like he would actually kill Frank if he tried to hurt Leo but just as a way to keep him away.

"Awesome, I breath green mist and spit out prophesies, oh and sometimes my eyes glow to." She told them.

"Nice." Frank told her. The table bursted out laughing. Leo laughed as well because he couldn't help but laugh at just about everything.

"Cheers, to the walking freak show!" Rachel raised an invisable cup. Leo liked Rachel, she was cool but just not his type, more of the friend type.

Piper asked Rachel a question and Leo tuned out thinking of Hazel again. he only came back to the conversation when Frank was telling Rachel that someone wanted to blow the ship out of the sky.

"He couldn't shoot the ship out of the air if he tried with all the amo in the world." Leo muttered. Piper glared at Leo.

"Not the time to bragg flame boy!" she hissed. Leo rolled his eyes and tuned out again. At one point Leo dared to glance up a Hazel and with in moments their eyes meet. Leo smiled, She smiled back. Leo glanced over to Frank making sure he wasn't watching, he looked back to Hazel and winked. Hazel blushed slightly and rolled her eyes humoressly. Leo stifted a laugh, he was enjoying their silent conversaiton and figured he could have some fun with it. He glanced over to Piper and back to Hazel and scrunched up his face like he were a monster. Hazel girnned and gave him a knowing look as she shook her head slightly he just shrugged, she hadn't been spending eight months with beauty queen. Soon diner was over and everyone was getting up. Some faster then other's (Rachel) Hazel got up with Frank at her side. Leo simply sighed thinking about how fucking luck Frank was.

**Hazel's POV**

As Hazel walked out of the dining with Frank she thought of Leo, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Leo as he walked back to the ship. She quickly looked back to Frank as he warpped his arm around her shoulders.

"So that was Leo." He muttered.

"He not like Sammy." Hazel told him.

"You sound pretty sure about that." Frank looked down at her.

"Well I gave him a tour and got to know him." She shrugged. Frank stopped in his trakes.

"Hazel." He began as he turned her in his arms so she was facing him. "By hanging out with him your only making it harder for you to let go of him and geting him to fall for you. Ending in both of you geting hurt." He told her.

"Frank, he isn't falling me and there's nothing to let go of, he's not Sammy or anything like him. You don't need to worry about me." She assured.

"Yes I do, your my girlfriend and bestfriend." he told her

"And I'm a big girl that can fend for herself. just trust me I'm know what I'm doing." Hazel lied.

"I'm still keeping an eye on him." he told her, Hazel just nodded.

"I'm going to hang out with Will, do you want to come?" Franked offered with a smile.

"Who's Will?" Hazel asked.

"He's a greek camper, son of Apollo, I gave him a tour with the Stoll brother's, son's of Hermes, their cool." He told her.

"I'm good but thanks anyway, say hi for me." She told him.

"Will do." And with that Frank leaned down to kiss her good bye. Hazel smiled as the warmth of the kiss spred through her for one glorus moment but as the moment ended so did the warmth. Hazel sighed, She thought kisses were suppost to linger for hours longer then that one moment. Well it was still an amazing feeling, wether it were for only a moment or an hour. She watched as Frank walked away until he was gone and started to wander.

**Frank's POV.**

Frank didn't care what Hazel had said, he knew something was going on or is was about to and he also knew it had to do with Leo, he couldn't be trusted Sammy or Leo, it didn't matter they both threaten Frank's chances with Hazel.

Leo was an enemy and Frank couldn't aford to forget it. **(If your reading Green mist and Teddybears you know why this is a problam.) **Frank reafused to lose Hazel to Leo, He was going to fight for her at any cost.

**Hazel's POV.**

Hazel continued to wander, thinking of Frank and Leo. How could she pick._ I'm not going to pick, I'm with Frank, end of story._ She thought but there was still a part of her that argued the idea. _So that's it? Your just going to give up on Leo?_ And on and on.

"Hey! Hazel!" A voice called. Hazel turned around to see Piper walking up to her with a big smle on her face.

"Hey Piper, whats up." She greeted.

"I saw you walking around and figured I could get to know you, as long as the isn't weird." Piper told her. Hazel thought back to diner when Leo silently told her that Piper was a monster and found herself trying not to laugh.

"Okay, so your Jason girlfriend." Hazel started, Piper's smile dipped.

"Oh, are you good friends with Reyna?" She asked.

"No! No, I didn't mean that in a bad why I mean I'm happy that your with Jason, he's my friend and if he's happy I'm happy." Hazel stated. Piper's smile reapred.

"Thanks, and your dating Frank right?" Hazel nodded not really wanting to talk about it. There's another thing, like the kiss. Didn't girl's love talking about their boyfriends?

"Cool, Percy told me you guys just came up from a quest, me Jason and Leo went on a quest eight months ago and after Leo started on the ship." Piper told her.

"Wow, and yeah we did just get back, it was crazy!" Hazel told Piper about the quest, how she got the fastest hourse in the world, how they met Ella, Percy daring Gaea, Frank saving death, her and Frank killing the giant in Canada and ending in them coming back to the camp meeting Tyson and saving the camp.

"Wow, you had one hell of a quest, And it looks like there's three Giants down for the count nine to go, this will be fun." Piper sighed.

"Well their's seven of us now so that with make it easier." Hazel assured her new friend.

"I guess. So, what do you think of us Greeks?" Piper asked.

"I love having the camps finally meet." She told her.

"Same, but I am worried about Rachel, what's with this Octavian dude?" She asked.

"I don't know him very well, most people don't." Hazel told her. Piper sighed.

"Okay, but if he hurts her I'm going to slit his throat." Piper stated. Hazel took a step back.

"Your a very angery person." Hazel told her.

"Hey, you hurt my friends you die, simple as that." Piper told her.

"You sound like Percy, he's a very loyal person to." She told Piper, a grin crossed Piper's lips.

"So, I'm like the hero of Olypuse... I'm cool with that." Hazel laughed.

"You don't need to be like the hero of Olypuse, you already are, we all are, We're the seven's prophesy!" Hazel reminded her.

"Well we will be I guess.. if we live that long." Piper told her.

"Oh we're living through this, I'm not planning to die again any time soon." Hazel stated.

"You seem pretty sure on that."

"Well my last life wasn't great, this is my chance to live again, fix my mastakes and do something right for once." Hazel told her. Piper smiled.

"Well that's got to be one of the best reason's to live."

"I guess, I killed that giant because I made it so I'm not the best person, and I'm still not done fixing the thinks I've done. I only delaid Gaea and that Giant, its because of me that their ready now and not five years from now." Hazel told her.

"Well that's why your here and not dead, the gods must aprove or they could just snap there fingers and you'd be gone." Piper stated.

"I know, that's what I'm scared of, if I do one thing wrong I'm gone, dead to never return this time." Hazel tolded her now looked down at her shoe's. Piper placed her hand on Hazel's shoulder.

"It's okay, god's have that power over all of us, that's why we strive, we strive to earn the right to live on."

"Thanks." Hazel whispered. Piper shrugged.

"What are friend's for."

"Piper!" A voice called, They looked over to see Jason. Piper smiled and turned back to Hazel.

"Go ahead." Hazel told her. Piper smiled even bigger and hugged Hazel.

"Thanks. See you at brakefast."

"Yep." And with that Piper ran over to Jason kissing him hello. Hazel cot Jason's and gave him a thum's up . Jason laughed and walked away with Piper.

Hazel continued too walk around aimlessly around going where ever her feet were leading. Soon Hazel didn't even notice where she was or what was around her, to lost in thought to care. She wandered and wandered. as it got dark Hazel started to wonder if she had wandered out of the camp. She looked up and realized where her feet lead her to. The Greek ship.

**Ooooooooo! If you read Green mist and teddybears you have an idea if what happen's so yeah R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R! =) Thank. seeya fanfic's!**


	3. In the Ship

**Yay chapter 3! Shout out going to Miette in the Rain and BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR thanks guys! this chapter has some fluff in it and remember that it helps to read Green mist and Teddy bears to see all points of the story. **

**********disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**********

**Leo's POV. **

Leo was looking over some blue print's of the ship thinking of way's to make it more awesome, finally finding something to keep his mind off Hazel. Right now he was thinkng of giving the ship a flaming paint job to give a Leo flare when he heard a nock at the door. He looked up from his blue print's, scared it was Frank coming to kill his little brown ass. Leo walked over to the door and opened it to find Hazel at the door smiling. He smiled back.

"Hey Hazel, come to see the ship?" He asked gesturing her to come in.

"Yeah, if that's okay?" She asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah it's fine I'm not doing anything anyway." He told her. Hazel walked over to the blue prints.

"So these are the ship blue print's?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah." he told her as he walked over to stand with her.

"This are a lot like blue print's from when I was alive the first time. I don't mean I've seen blue print's for a flying ship, but the way they made the blue print's." Hazel told him. Leo looked down at the print's. They were very old and were made a little diffrent from how people make ble print's now.

"Cool. You know its awesome that you lived in the past, I mean you actully lived through the stuff they teach you in school. Last year I had to do an essay about what it would be like to live in the 1940's, man I wish I knew you then, it would have been so helpful." he told Hazel. She laughed.

"So did you really only come to see the ship?" Leo asked, uttering his own death sentece knowing that after saying it there was nothing stopping Frank from killing him.

"No." She sighed. "I need to tell you something." She spoke in a steady voice. Leo looked up at her from the print's.

"Okay, hit me." Hazel walked over to the wall and sat on the floor leaning her back agenst it. There was a long plus of silence as Hazel tried to figure out what she was going to say.

"What was your grandfather's name?" She finally asked. Leo thought for a moment, he had never met his grandfather but before she died his mother talked a lot about him a lot.

"Samuel." He told her without question. Hazel glanced away from him.

"I called him Sammy." She told him as a silent tear rolled down her cheek. _Wait, what? She called my grandfather Sammy? But the would mean..._

"You knew my grandfather." Leo spoke in a voice that made him sound far more smarter then he really was.

"You look just like him." Hazel whispered. Leo walked over and sat down with her. He rememeber when they first bumped into each other, how she was trying to get away when she saw him.

"That's why you tried to get away when you first saw me." Hazel nodded.

"At first I had slipped away from Frank to find you but when I saw you I just wanted to run." She told him.

"Wow, I never know I was _that_ ugly." Leo joked. Hazel smiled.

"Your not like him, you know in a good way, your better then him." She told him, she was clearly talking about Sammy cause Leo already figured he and Mr. Muscle weren't much alike anyway

"Are you sure? I kind of killed his daughter so yeah, and let me guess, he was your boyfriend?" leo guessed.

"Kind of, he kissed me on the cheek on my thirteenth birthday, the day before we left." She told him. Leo nodded.

"So why didn't you just tell me this at the tour?" Leo asked her.

"I didn't want to scare you off." She whispered. Leo laughed.

"It takes a lot to scare me off." He whispered. Hazel looked him in the eye with her pretty golden eyes. He moved closer.

"Then what does scare you off?" Hazel asked.

"Frank's fist." He told her. Hazel laughed her beautiful and joyful laugh.

"He's not like that." She told him.

"You really like him, don't you?"

"If I really liked him I wouldn't be here." She whispered. Leo wasn't sure if he reach for her hand or if she reached for his but they were holding eath others hand's.

"Then who do you like?" Leo asked hoping he knew the answer.

"You." Hazel finally whispered to him. Leo leaned in and brushed his lips agents her's. Her eyes fluttered closed Leo's eyes did the same as she kissed him back, her taste was sweet and her lips were soft. He didn't care about Frank any more, Hazel was wreath a beating. Leo moved closer to Hazel and could feel her heart racing as she allowed him to pull her closer. When they pulled away they were both gasping for air.

"I'm sorry." Leo whispered to her. Hazel shook her head.

"Don't be, it felt... right." She told him. Leo smiled knowing he felt the same.

"Then why should we stop? Come by tomorrow, I still feel like I need to get to know you better." He told her. _But kissing would be nice to._ He thought to himself but didn't dare say it out loud.

"What about Frank, I can't hurt him like this. He may even hurt you."

"I'm not scared of him any more, I'm scared of not having you in my life. besides," He snapped his fingers and a small spark of fire started to dance on his finger tips. "Wood and fire don't come together well." Hazel bolted up.

"Leo! Put that out! I have the wood!" She cried. Leo's eyes widened and he crushed the spark of fire with his fingers.

"Sorry! I didn't know!" He cried. Hazel walked over to him huging him tightly.

"Please, don't hurt him." She whispered.

"I think its to late for that now." Leo sighed. Hazel buried her head into his chest as if to hide from the world. Leo wrapped his arms around her as to shield her. "Its okay." He told her kissed forehead. Leo could feel small tears agents chest as they soaked through his shirt. Eventally Hazel pulled away and looked at the ground rather then him.

"I'm so sorry Leo." She whispered.

"Your sorrry? Why? _I'm_ the one that flitted with you, _I'm_ the one that let you in my room and _I'm_ the one that kissed you." He told her.

"Yes, but if I hadn't kissed Frank, if I had waited one day, this wouldn't be wrong, or as wrong, plus I'm the one how came to you." She told him.

"Hey, if you hadn't came for me I would have came for you, and with my luck Frank would probably be there to kick my ass to the underworld." Leo told her. Hazel looked up at him.

"Would you really?" She asked. Leo laughed.

"Yes. Hazel your wearth that and so much more." He told her. Hazel smiled up at him. Suddenly She hugged him agian.

"Thank you." She wispered. Leo wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your welcome." He whispered back. Hazel brought her lips to his and kissed him slightly and sweetly. when she pulled away Leo grinned.

"What was that? A prize for being awesome?" He asked. Hazel rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, sure flame boy."

"Well do I get another?" Leo asked.

"Um... I don't think so." She smirked, Leo frowned.

"Oh I see, playing hard to get are we? Fine you get a prize for being sweet." Before Hazel could react Leo crashed his lips to her's. When he pulled away Hazel looked at him with wide eyes and a smile on her face, she started laughing. Leo laughed with her, he wasn't sure why but the hole thing seemed funny.

"Hey, why wasn't I given a prize for being Awesome?" Hazel asked.

"Beacause your just that sweet, like... a peice of candy." He told her.

"This candy can be sour you know." Hazel told him. Leo laughed.

"I find that hard to believe." He told her.

"Are you saying I'm not a fighter?" Hazel questioned him.

"No, I know your a fighter, you killed a giant, only a fighter can do that. I'm saying your not sour like miss scary lady Reyna." Leo told her. A smile came back to Hazel's lips and she rested her head on Leo's shoulder.

"Thanks, brave Leo."

"I told you, I'm not brave, I'm fearless, I have to be if I'm going behind Franks back." Leo muttered to her.

"And I told you that's not what I see." Hazel muttered back.

"Then what _do_ you see?" Leo asked.

"Something amazing." She whispered.

"Not as amazing as you." He whispered back smiling. They stayed there for awhile. Suddenly they heard foot steps outside his room. Leo's heart stopped as he prayed to the gods that who ever it was didn't come to his door. When the foot steps passed and faded Leo breathed. Hazel seemed to be doing the same thing, Leo could feel as her musels relaxed again. Leo looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It read 11:06.

"Crap," he breathed.

"What?" Hazel asked as she looked up at him.

"You need to go, the ship lockes down in like four minutes." He told her.

"Okay, bye." She stood up but before she could leave Leo grabbed her wrist.

"See each other again tomorrow?" he asked. Hazel smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"We'll figure something out." She proimsed.

"Okay." Leo grinned as he let go of her wrist and she walked out of the room glancing at him once more. Leo smiled at her.

"Good bye Hazel." He called.

"Bye." And just like that she was gone. All Leo could think about how much he wished she were still there. _Shit!_ He thought. _I'm falling, HARD!_ Leo had done what he called 'falling in love' with a lot more girls then he would have liked but the way he felt for Hazel was different. He would dead for her after knowing her for one day! This wasn't normal. And that was coming from a guy that came start a fire with a snap of his fingers!


	4. The prophecy

**Yay chapter 4! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, its just I was gone for awhile and when I got back I made two chapter's for GMaTB (Green mist and Teddybears.) beacause it was a big deal for me to get though those chapter's they had been in my head for to long, but now their out and I'm back. Yeah.**

**kittyhawk09**** - ****thanks for reviewing!**

**Miette in the Rain - I feel bad for Frank to, I love him, his so sweet and stuff but Leo and Hazel are just to cute!**

**BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR - Yes, Leo is ADORABLE! thanks for reviewing!**

**And now its time for our tenth reviewer, She is super awesome, my best friend.**

**tinckles - Thanks! YOU ARE SUPER AWESOME! Most because you know my but whatever.**

************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO************

************Leo's POV. ************

Leo woke up the next day to Piper banging on his door.

"Wake up Leo!" She yelled through the door.

"What!" He yelled back.

"Breakfast you idiot." She retorted. Leo soon heard her foot step pass and fade away. Leo grumbled to himself as he got out of his bed. When he was dressed he left his room. When he got to the dining hall with Annabeth and Percy just behind him they saw that everyone else was already there, including Frank, who was holding Hazels hand.

"Where were you last night? You didn't came back to the cabin." Frank asked Hazel. Panic fumed through Leo. Did she not get out in time? Suddenly Rachel spoke up.

"We had a sleepover." She told them, Leo was confused by this. Rachel gave him a knowing look with a hint of a smile and Leo got one message and one message only. Play along.

"Yeah I was showing her my newest art projects but by the time we were done the ship was about to lock so we figured it would be fun to have a sleepover." Rachel continued.

"Wait, I though you were showing Octavian your art, he was with you when we you so, where was Hazel and did you Octavian stay the night as well?" Percy asked the second question with an edge.

"Okay first Hazel wasn't with us because she was out getting us some coffee and second we kicked Octavian out by eleven, besides even if he did have to stay we would have stuffed him in _your _room so you could have a fun little sleepover to!" Rachel told him with a smirk as she eat her eggs.

"How thoughtful." He muttered.

"Its what I do." She chirped. Leo glanced over to Hazel and Frank only to see that Frank was still handing her hand. He rested their hands on the table as though to show the world that he was handing hands with the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen

"Hey, why were we not invited to this sleepover?" Piper and Annabeth asked. Leo was still pissed as he glanced at Frank and Hazel's hands and didn't realize what he was saying until he said it.

"They probably thought you two were having your own sleepovers with superman and captune sea dude." Leo grummbled

"shut _up_ Leo." Jason insistead but Leo wasn't listening, he just glared at the two intertwind hands on the table in front of him.

Soon breakfast was over and they all headed for the senat house for the second meeting of the greek and Roman camps. When they got there Rachel slipped off to sit with who Leo figured was Octavian well the rest all sat together. Leo wound up sitting next to Frank. This will be fun. He thought.

"Hey," Frank suddenly turned to Leo smiling. "We never really met, I'm Frank." He stuck out of his hand to Leo. Leo shook it.

"Leo." He replied with his goofy grin.

"So are you liking the camp?" Frank asked him. Leo shrugged.

"This place in pretty awesome, but its hard to beat good old halfblood hill." Leo told him. Frank nodded.

"That makes sence, no place like home, right?"

"Right."Where's home for you anyway?" Leo asked him.

"Camp, but it was Canada before that, you?" He asked.

"Texas, until there was, well a fire and my mom died." Leo told him.

"My mom died in war so a guess we're on the same boat." Frank told him. Before Leo could reply, the scary lady asked the seven of the prophesy. Leo took a deep breath before walking up with his friends. Percy gave Jason back his role as leader of the camp back and then asked Rachel and Octavian to come up as well. Leo watched as Rachel walked over to the group with Octavian at her side. He saw something in her eyes as she walked, moments after she was up with them she took a step back as though to regain her balance, Leo realizedwhat was happening; a prophesy. The thing he had saw in her eyes was a glow. She began to crumble to the ground when Octavian cot her just in time.

"Rachel! Are you okay?" Octavian asked her, Leo couldn't help but give him a look with squinted eyes. _Yeah she's fine! This is just how she fall's asleep! Dumbass._Leo thought shaking his head slightly as he wondered just how stupid this guys was. Green mist began to spill out of her seven others started to gather around her but Renya stayed where she was. The greek camper's and Jason all seemed calm and cool. But Octavian, Frank and Hazel were freaking out. Hazel tried to move closer to Rachel but Frank wrapped his arm around her from behind and pulled her close to him like he were to protect her. Did he really Rachel could hurt her in this state?

"What's happening to her?" Hazel cried, Leo wanted nothing more then to confurt her but that was hard when Frank had his arm around her. Annabeth placed her hand on Hazel's shoulder.

"Its okay, she's about to tell a prophesy." She told them. Octavian's head shot up as she said that.

"She's about to do what?" Octavian cried but before Annabeth could say more an old raspy voice ripped through the air coming from Rachel. Octavian looked back down at Rachel who was still in his arm's. The green mist was becoming thick as it whirled around the room and the prophesy began.

_"Seven will come with the readers of fate_  
><em>secrets will be made and known<em>  
><em>blood shall flow through the binds of trust<em>  
><em>the readers of fate will decide life and dead for one another<em>  
><em>trust will only come after blood<em>  
><em>if blood turns to war will fall to love<em>  
><em>one will fall into the culches of the earth<em>  
><em>the fate of two camps and the world will come down to the ones that read it."<em>

After the prophesy was complete the green mist faded, Rachel's eyes stopped glowing and closed as her body went limp. Octavian quickly checked her pulse and sighed with relief when he felt her steady pulse.

"We need get her to her room, she'll be fine, she just needs some rest." Octavian told them. the rest nodded.

"Okay, the meeting will be continued at two this afternoon." Reyna's strong voice rang through the room. Leo looked back at her. Did she even care that Rachel just colapsed? Not only was Reyna a scary lady, she was heartless.

The room slowly emptied until only Leo remained, Octavian took Rachel back to the ship, Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Percy all left to go train for until the next meeting and Frank left with Hazel still in his arm's leaving Leo all alone in the room. Leo kept thinking about Hazel, how open she was with him the night before. Was she that open with Frank? Was she more open with him? Probably. The worst part of the hole thing was that Frank seemed like a nice guy, making it even hater to hate him, he actually knew what Leo went through, what with losing a mother and all.

"Hey." A familier voice made Leo snap out of his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder to see Hazel grinning at him. Leo smiled at the sight her.

"Hey." He replied as he began to walk towards her but stopped as a thought came to him and he tried to remove the smile from his face. Hazel frowned when she saw what he was doing.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Where is Frank?" He spoke in a flat voice.

"Don't worry, he's at archery." She told him. The smile came back to Leo's face and he almost ran for her. He wrapped his arm's around her and bouried his face into her hair. He had never felt happier to see a girl in his hole life. The only why he could be more happy to be with another girl would be if his mother came back from the dead. He pulled away and crashed his lips down on her's. He could feel her smile agenst his lips and he was soon doing the same. When they pulled away Leo grinned when he saw Hazel's golden eyes beaming up at him. He reached down for her hand and intertwined their fingers. Hazel blushed as he did only making Leo laugh slightly.

"So what should we do?" He asked her.

"We could go for a horse ride?" She suggested. Leo smiled.

"That sounds awesome." He told her. Hazel stood on her tip-toes and pecked him on the lips. Leo grinned as she pulled him along. When they were outside they let go of each other's hands and kept a distence from one another until they were in the stables.

**Hazel's POV **

Hazel knew what she was doing was wronge, But what could she do? It felt so right being with Leo, she felt so safe when she was with him, She felt free when she kissed him. But what about Frank? She didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time she couldn't live without Leo in her life. Soon their were in the stables and Leo had to chase her when she when she began to run for Arion's part of the stable. Arion took up almost half of the stable's because when they tried putting him in just one of the little singler stables, it took him five seconds to realized he hated it and kicked it down, and acoreding to Percy, as he was going so, Arion said some very foul things.

"Hi Arion." She called when she reached his part of the stable. Arion's head popped up from where he was eating a golden dagger that was bent into the shape of an L, He quickly galuped over to her. Hazel lightly stroked his cheek bone.

"Want to go for a ride?" Hazel asked him. He winnied in responce which she took as a yes.

"Nice horse." Leo commented as he walked up to them.

"Thanks, his name is Arion." She told him. Although all she could think about was how electrafying it felt to stand so close to him.

"Hello Arion." Leo spoke in a clam voice as he reached over to pet him between the eyes.

"Wait! He's a little... harsh." She told him. Leo nodded but he continued to reach for Arion. He pused when his hand was less then an inch from Arion's face and then plased his hand between Arion's eyes. To Hazel's surprise Arion didn't freak out, insead he he just winnied like it were her. Leo smiled and looked back at her as he removed his hand.

"He likes heat." Leo told her.

"What?" She asked a little confused. Leo placed his hand in the wooden door to Arion's stable, Hazel heard a faint crackle and smelled smelt burning wood. Leo removed his hand and in its place was an ashened hand print. He glanced back at her as if expecting her to freak.

"Wow." Was all she could say. Leo grinned.

"Yeah, I thought it was cool when I figured out how to do it, but still I kind of feel like a monster after I do it, I mean I can real harm people and I have with my little _gift_." He told her. Hazel touched his shoulder.

"You didn't hurt Arion." She tried to reasure him.

"Yeah, well he's the only normal looking horse in these stable's and for some reason he's taking up half of the place and that mean's this horse is not normal. In fact most things that look normal are freaky, My gym teacher, look like the avege gym teacher, that's short, wear's a trake suit all the time even though you have never seen him run unless there's a donut shop thats giving away free donuts and never takes off his baseball cap probably because he's going bald, yeah well he was half goat." He told her. Hazel tried not to laugh.

"What?"

"Not important, sorry but yeah, I'm very surten that the rule applies to me." He told her.

"Well who said that was a bad thing?" She whispered. "I look normal but I should be dead, that doesn't make me a monster, I thought it did, but because I'm back the world has a chance agenst Gaea, Because I'm back I'm here." She told him with a smile. Leo looked straight into her eyes at the last part, Frank never looked her in the eye like that, he rarely looked Hazel in the eye at all and when he did it was only for a few seconds before he looked away like he were shy of her. Hazel smiled as he raised his hand to her cheek.

"Well I can't argue with that now can I?" He whispered stepping closer to her.

"I guess not." She smiled as their lips met. Hazel felt like Leo's lips where melting her, she became weak in the knee's, she wrapped her arm's around his neck hoping he wouldn't notice as she shifted her weight onto him, if he did he didn't dare break the kiss to say so. When they finally pulled away Leo's eyes locked with hers. Out of nowhere Hazel began to laugh. Leo began to laugh as well, not questioning it.

"Come on." She told if as she opened Arion's stable door before she knew what was happening, Arion zoomed out of the door at the speed of light and in less then a second, his face was inches from Leo's. Hazel looked at Leo's face, most of the color had drained and his eyes were huge. In twitchy movements he raised his hand and placed in between his eyes.

"Nice horsey." Leo gulped.

"Oh yeah, Arion is the oldest and fastest horse in the world." Hazel told him as she got a sattle. Soon Hazel had Arion sattled up. and was leading him and Leo out of the stables. She got on Arion first and then offered Leo her hand. When they were both on Arion took off like a bulet.

**Isn't it cute! New review goal is... 23. Bye bye fanfic's**


	5. Training

**Yay chapter 5! Shout outs!**

**FireofRiptide****- Thanks for reviewing!**

**tinckles- Please grow a brain!**

**XxOmniscient- Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!**

**Miette in the Rain- Thank you for reviewing!**

**************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**************

**************Leo's POV **************

As Leo and Hazel road on Arion, the super fast super old and super heat obsesed horse, He couldn't believe how calm Hazel was. They were going like five miles second per second on a horse with issues. Leo sent most of the time with his arms around Hazel's waist pulling her into his back and eyes closed, mainly because the wind was shutting them closed but a little because he was scared, but it wasn't like he was going to tell Hazel that.

"So where are we going?" Leo yelled over the wind. He could fell as Hazel shrug into his cheast.

"Where ever Arion takes us I guess." She told him simply. Normaly, hearing that would freak the hell out of Leo, but then he remembered who he was with, if Hazel was clam why shouldn't he? Leo just took a deep breath and enjoyed the ride. eventually Arion stopped and they found themselves back at the stables.

"Wow." Was all Leo could say. Hazel laughed and jumped off Arion's back. Leo did the same and they lead Arion back to his half of the stables. They walked out of the stables, but before they could leave Leo grabbed Hazel by the arm and leaned down to kiss her. She seemed surprised but she didn't pull away and in moments she gave into him and relaxed in he's hold. Leo finally pulled away breathing hard, Hazel was doing the same. Leo smiled to her.

"Thank you." He whispered. Hazel grinned.

"Anytime." She replied.

They left the stables and began for the arena were their friends were most likely to be. They kept a safe distance from one another. When they got there, Leo was greeted by an intimidating sight. Frank was in bear form and was ripping the arm of a dummy off with his teeth. Leo found it more then easy to imagine the dummy being him. He gulped before walking on. Plus he has bow and arrows to kill me with as well. Leo thought as he continued to watch Frank kill the pour dummy, its arm was off and Frank was now clawing and biting at its face.

"Hey guys!" Leo turned to see Jason walking over to them.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Well I was taking a nap." Leo lied in a satisfied voice so Jason wouldn't pick up on the lie and even yawned for confirmation.

"And I was riding Arion for awhile." Hazel told him. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you, I got a horse!" Hazel told him smiling and started going on and on about Arion and how she got him to Jason. Leo picked this time to slip away.

"Hey Leo." Percy's voice called. Leo glanced over and saw Percy beaconing him over. Leo walked over and grinned to him.

"Hey Percy, what's up?" He asked.

"Want to practices combat?" Percy asked.

"Sure, I haven't had my ass kicked yet today." Leo grinned.

"That's the spirt!" Percy smiled and clapped him on the back.

Leo smiled, this Percy dude wasn't half bad, but then again, he was about to kick Leo's ass so if he was really nice he'll kill him fast. When they began, Leo pulled out a hammer from his magical tool belt well Percy pulled out a pen. He stared at the pen. _What the hell?_ He thought when Percy suddenly ripped the cap off and the pen grow into a three foot long, bronze sword. saying Leo's jaw dropped to the ground would be an under statement, saying his jaw hit the ground and dug its way to China would be just right.

"I know right?" Percy laughed when he saw the look on Leo's face. All he did was nod.

"Yes it be very painful." Leo told him. Percy laughed again before running at him. Percy swung the side of his sword at Leo's head. Luckily Leo wasn't nearly as dumb as everyone else thought he was and ducked, only seconds later, Percy's sword swung above Leo's had, Leo was pretty sure Percy had cut a curl of his awesome hair off from his head, but hey, he could do with a hair cut. It sure as hell was better then getting a _head_ cut. When the sowrdd was no longer above ihs head, Leo straightened up and looked at Percy wide eyed well Percy just grinned. _this dude is freaking crazy! Trying to kill me and what not and then grinning! _Leo tightened the grip on his hammer (If posible.) and gulped.

Percy ran it him again only aiming for Leo's side this time. Leo knew he couldn't duck again with out falling to the floor and if he did that he knew it would be all over. So instead he swang the hammer at the sword, hoping it would clater to the ground.

He's mistake, was closing his eyes as he swang. He felt as his hammer went through the air without fiting anything, that was soon followed by the side of Percy's sword slamming into his side knocking the air out of him. Leo tumbled to the ground, groaning as he slowly regained he's breath. Suddenly he heard cheering. He glanced over to see their friends and some other campers had gathered to watch, they were cheering Percy's name and something else... his name. Did some other them really think he had a chance? He glanced to Jason and Piper and saw that they were cheering his name with smiles plastered on their faces. Leo grinned, the loyalty of friends! He glanced over to Frank, Annabeth and Hazel. Annabeth of course, was screaming Percy's name well Frank cheered with her but Hazel was crying his name. Leo watched as Frank leaned over and whisper something to Hazel, she responded with a shrug before whispering back. Leo know from the look on Frank's face that he was questioning Hazel for cheering for him.

The urge to show Frank up was what finally got Leo back to his feet. He looked back to Percy and smiled, Percy smiled back.

"Way to take a hit buddy!" Percy praised. Leo nodded and his time he ran at Percy. He swung the hammer at Percy's head having a plan in mind. Percy quickly ducked and a roar of cheer's called his name as his head popped back up grinning but before Leo's swung was complete he swung the hammer back at Percy's head in a jerk of the wrist without warning and the back of the hammer hit Percy just above his ear. Percy tumbled back and the roar of cheers quickly turned in Leo's favor. Leo grinned back at the crowd and saw Piper squealing, Jason punching the air, Hazel's beautiful face bright and happy well Frank's eyes were wide and his jaw was dropped, Leo couldn't resist a smirk from spreading over his face. Yeah, that's right big guy! Never question the awesome and all powerful Leo! He thought to himself.

Leo looked back to Percy, He was running at him, he was no longer smiling. Leo dropped to the ground and rolled to the side and bolted by to his feet, Leo grinned, this was fun!

Percy turned on his heel's and ran for Leo again. Leo's next stunt was inspired by his last and curled but into a tight ball and rolled for Percy's legs at full speed. When Leo hit Percy he could feel him as he tumbled and sprung back to he's feet and looked over to see Percy getting back up again breathing hard. Leo realized just how tired he really was knew he couldn't go on like this forever. Leo glanced over to Hazel, hoping for a few silent words of encouragement, but what he got was a perfect view of Frank kissing her. That pissed him off. Leo whipped back to Percy and hurled himself at him. He swung his hammer at Percy's sword and actually hit it this time. Percy's Sword clattered to the ground. Leo smiled thinking he had won until Percy though a punch at his arm causing him to drop his hammer.

Leo looked back to Percy, he had his fists up like he were ready to punch him. Oh right, Leo though Combat can be with or without weapons... Shit!

Leo dodged Percy's next hit and brought his fists to his face like Percy had. He tried to punch Percy in the head but missed, Percy kicked his leg and then punched his gut. Leo doubled over in pain but refused to fall to the ground. He knew it was all over but might as well go out in style.

"Come on Leo!" Several voices cried, but the loudest of them all was Hazel's. Leo looked over and saw her golden eyes burning holes into him as she tried to meet his eyes. When she did she mouthed to him.

_"You can do this."_ Leo gave a small nodded hoping she would be the only one to see it, but when Leo glanced to Frank and saw him glaring straight at him with what Leo could only asume was pure hatered, it was clear that he saw Leo locking eyes with his girlfriend and nodding to her and everything.

They had been cot.

Before Leo could think much more about it, Percy walked over to him and patted him on the back.

"Are you okay man?" He asked. Leo nodded

"Lets finish this Jackson!" Leo smirked and jumped back ready to go. Percy grinned.

"That a boy!" He cried before running at him again. But Leo wasn't pepared, he was still thinking about Frank. What would he do? What would he say? Suddenly Percy punched him in the seconds later percy punched him in the jaw. Leo couldn't contain a wail of pain and fell to his knee's, he couldn't take it. Aside from his bleeding nose and brused jaw he was fine, but the idea of what could happen with him and Hazel after what Frank saw. He knew he could easily cover it up, but what about the prophesy,_secrets will be made and known. _Could they aford to add to the secret?

"Game over!" Leo yelled. Soon Piper was kneeling next to him.

"Leo, are you okay?" She asked. Leo gave her a cort nod and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a dabb of necture and I'll be back to the awesomly hot hero that you secretly dream of at night." Leo smirked. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Only in my nightmares, hot head." She told him. Leo shrugged.

"I'll take it." He told her refuring to being in her nightmares.

"You did great." She told him. Leo glanced at with raised eyebrow's.

"Are you giving me a complement in _public, _beauty queen?" He asked her. Piper rolled her eyes but grinned.

"Maybe." She laughed slightly. As she did, Jason walked up to them.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked.

"I think you should take your girl to the doc, she just gave me a complement without gaging or having a gun to her head. She may be losing it." Leo told his friend grinning. Jason chuckled.

"Yeah, I can see why your consured." He agreed. Piper slapped Jason's arm.

"I'm not that mean!" She cried.

Leo glanced over to Hazel and saw that she was talking to Annabeth and some Roman camper well Frank was nowhere to be seen. He wanted so badly to go over to her but knew he had to keep his distence for awhile. Leo just sighed and walked away.

"Hey Leo! Where are you going?" Jason called after him.

"I think I'm going to take another nap." Leo called without looking back. He continued to the ship. When he got to his room he closed the door behind him, not bothering to turn on the lights and dropped down onto his bed and groaned. _I'm suck fucking idiot,_ he thought _I should never have started the whole thing with Hazel in the first place! Now she's going to get hurt and I'm going to be killed._ Suddenly, a voice brought Leo back from his thoughts.

"Hello Leo." _No!_

Frank...

**Cliff!**


	6. A chat with Frank

**Yay chapter! 6 Okay, first of all, in this chapter, Frank is going to be totally OOC, but hey, someone has to be the back guy and I picked him. Shout outs!**

**FireofRiptide- thanks for reviewing.**

**tinckles- You are a person of many words.**

**CassandraSnakeCharmer- thank you, that means a lot.**

**Miette in the Rain- I hope you like this chapter.**

**Sammi Levesque- here's your MORE!**

**************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**************

**************Frank's POV **************

Frank saw the way Leo was looking a Hazel, there was something going on, he knew it. Frank couldn't lose Hazel, not to him. He had retied to befriend Leo, but clearly that didn't work. After the battle, Frank slipped away and went straight to the ship, he still didn't have enough proof to confront Leo, if there was any proof if would be in his room. Frank looked for anything; hair, jewels, gold, anything. Suddenly Leo walked in, Frank stood there in the shadows and watched him as plopped down on his bed and groaned. Leo didn't seem to notice Frank until he spoke up.

"Hello Leo." He spoke in a cold voice. Leo bolted up from his bed and stared straight at him.

"Hey Frank, hey looking for a tour?" He replied in a causal voice like he was perfectly fine with finding Frank in his room. This pissed Frank off.

"Cut the crap!" Frank barked making Leo flinch. _Good, so he is scared of me._ Frank smiled to himself.

"Crap? But Frank, what ever do you mean?" Leo replied mockingly. Frank gritted his teeth in frustration. Leo saw this and smirked.

"Can't think of a come back, can you big guy?" He smirked. Frank stepped closer and raised his fist.

"I don't need words for a come back." Frank hissed. Suddenly, Leo snapped his fingers and a flame began to dance on his finger tips.

"Nether do I." He hissed back.

"I didn't come here to fit." Frank told him as he lowered his fist. Leo sighed and blow out his flame.

"Okay, so if you didn't come for a tour and you didn't come to fight, why did you come here?" Leo asked him.

"I think you know the answer to that." Frank huffed. Leo sighed again as he went to turn on a light.

"Honestly I can't, so could you please put a rest to your little game of sherades and just tell me?" Leo told him with a glare of announce.

"Fine, I came here because I know somethings going on with you and my girlfriend." Frank told him

"Can you be more spesific with _something_, please?" Leo asked. Frank gritted his teeth again.

"Why don't you tell me?" Frank hissed.

"Look Frank, I just got the crap beaten out of me and I'm to tired to play your little game so just ask me what the fuck you want to know and leave me the hell alone!" Leo snapped. Frank glared at him.

"Fine, what are you doing with Hazel?" Frank asked him. Leo grunted.

"Nothing! Shouldn't you be trusting her girlfriend enough to know that she wouldn't cheat on you or whatever?" Leo replied.

"Oh I trust her, It's you I don't trust!" Frank told him. Leo shot him a glare.

"Next question." Leo hissed thourgh gritted teeth, still glaring at him.

"Do you have a thing for Hazel?" Frank asked. Leo smirked.

"If I did, do really think I would tell you?" Leo replied slyly. Frank wanted nothing more then to punch that smirk off his face but before anything could happen, Leo called for the next question.

"Why did you look to Hazel when you were fighting Percy?" Frank asked. Leo shrugged.

"I needed some friend support, she's my friend so she gave me the support. You have one more question before I set you on fire." Leo told him.

"Alright, if I ask you, will you stay away from Hazel?" Frank asked staring him straight in the eye. Leo looked straight back.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Now get out." Leo told him pointing to the door. Frank walked over to it pissed as hell, before he left, Frank turned back to Leo.

"This isn't over Leo." He warned.

"Are you kidding?" Leo laughed coldly. "The fun is only beginning." And with that, Frank left with only one thought in mind. _I am going to be the one to kill Leo Valdez._

**Leo's POV **

_Shit that was scary hard!_ Leo thought when Frank left. He just wished he had got Frank off his back for awhile. Leo sighed, all he could think about was Hazel. Did she really even know the guy she was dating? When she talked about him she talked about how sweet and gental he was, he even seemed like a nice guy at the meeting but when they were talking he seemed far from sweet, maybe it had to do with Leo being a big threat to his realationship with Hazel, but it seemed to be more then that, it was like he was letting the... the _real_ him show.

Leo shook his head, the girl he's crazy about is dating a monster... great.

Leo walk over to his counter were his demigod first aid kit was, he opened it and grabbed a cantien of necture and a small white cloth. He dampened the cloth with necture and dabbed the cloth to his brusing jaw. At first he winced in pain for the first moment but was soon letting out a sigh of relef to the pain quickly faded.

Leo looked up at the clock and saw that it was time for diner. He left his room and headed for the dining hall. When he got there, Annabeth was the only one there.

"Hey owl head." He greeted.

"Hi repair boy." she greeted back.

"Where's your boy toy and the other's?" Leo asked narrowing his eyes at his next thought. _Frank's probably making out with Hazel somewhere._ Leo hated the idea that Hazel, _his_ Hazel could be kissing a monster at that very moment.

"Their coming," Annabeth broke into his thought's. "Percy's getting some necture for his head." Annabeth told him.

"If he wishes to fix _all_ of his head injures he's going to end up wasting all of are necture." Leo told her. Annabeth laught slightly and slapped his arm slightly.

"You did great you know." She told him. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Your only saying that because you pity me." He stated.

"Oh come on, there's not much to pity anymore, you almost won agenst Percy!" She insisted.

"Yeah, key word _almost_." He told her.

"Shut up and take the complement." Annabeth told him.

"Whatever." Leo sighed just as Jason and Piper showed up.

"Hey." They greeted, Leo nodded in greeting. Jason and Leo talked for awhile before Frank showed up with Percy. Leo shut up, not really wanting to talk when Frank was around. Instead, Leo just glared at him. Soon Hazel showed up alone. Since Frank was sitting next to both Percy and Jason, Hazel slipped into the spot in between Annabeth and Leo. Leo smiled to himself, in felt good to have Hazel was close to him.

"So where is Rachel?" Hazel asked them.

"She must be working with Octavian." Piper told her.

"Yeah, about that, are we really going on a quest with Octavian, I mean can we trust him?" Frank asked them. Leo looked back to Frank and saw him glaring at Leo. Leo glared right back.

"Yeah, I mean he's done nothing to gain my trust yet." Percy told them. Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing, Octavian had been there to catch Rachel when she fell, plus she trust's him so why shouldn't they.

"Hey, look I don't really know Octavian, but I do know Rachel, and I trust Rachel and she seem's to turst him so why shouldn't we, like it or not, Octavian is going to be on this quest with us, and at a time like this trust is what we need most." Leo told them all looking around the table at the slightly shocked faces.

"You know what, Leo's right, Rachel is one of my closest firends, if she trust's Octavian so do I." Annabeth declared.

"Yeah." Piper agreed.

"I don't know, I've known Octavian for a long time." Jason told them.

"People can change, hell I saw Octavian smile for the first time tday, and you know what? It was to Rachel." Hazel told them. Leo dared to glance down to Hazel and smiled slightly, she smiled back. Leo looked around, the girls seemed to be convinsed but the guys didn't seem so sure. Great, He thought Now I'm the weird boy that's the only one that sides with the girls. Whatever, Rachel was his friend and he was not letting Frank take the trust away from the quest group.

"Whatever, I'm still not convinsed." Percy grummbled.

"Can't you just try to like him?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"I'm not taking the chance of him hurting Rachel, Octavian is on me watch list." Percy told her.

"Did you not just hear what Hazel said!" Piper almost yelled at him. Jason Looked down to her in surprise. Piper looked back up at him.

"What! You guys shouldn't jump to conclusions, Rachel is my bestfriend, I know she's strong enough to handle Octavian and you know Rachel just as well," She told Jason before turning to Percy. Änd you know her even better!" She cried.

"Yeah I do, and that's why I have to protect her." Percy told her.

"No you don't! You don't need to protect her and all! Infact you don't really need to protect anyone, we're the seven of the prophesy, not the one that need's to protect everyone he see's!" Piper yelled.

"Rachel is a mortal in the world of gods, she need's to be protected." Percy insisted.

"No, she's an Oracle, and she deserves your respect, and to does Octavian." Piper stated. Leo want to yell something stupid like "Go Piper!" But figured a smile would be better.

"Percy, they do have a point. We should givee Octavian a chance, and dude, you really need to stop babying Rachel." Jason told him. Percy's eyes went wide as though he had just realized something he didn't like, his neck snapped in Piper's drection.

"Your charm speaking!" He yelled. Piper looked about ready to slap Percy.

"I am not! If I were charm speaking I would have you and Frank wrapped around my finger! I would never cheat to win an arguement, that would be like taking away your voice, I'm not like that!" Piper cried.

"Okay, so Jason's on board and we know way Percy isn't, but what you Frank, why doný you trust Octavian?" Leo asked.

"For the same reason your so stupid to trust him." Frank glared at him. "I know Octavian, I don't know Rachel and I don't trust Octavian." Frank stated. Leo could feel Hazel go tense as Frank spoke.

"Are you saying you don't trust Rachel?" Hazel asked him in a small voice.

"Its to soon to tell." Frank replied giving her a knowing look as if he know better then her. Hazel didn't seem to like this because she narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Interesting answer." Hazel replied dryly.

"What you don't like that I'm looking out for you?" He asked. Hazel seemed to choke on the question and just looked down at the table.

"I'm not a child." She muttered. No one really talked after that and soon diner was over. Leo was one of the last to leave along with Hazel, when she did leave with Piper, she glanced over to Leo and he saw small tears at the rim's of her eyes. Leo gave her a small smile which she returned. When Hazel and Piper were gone Leo saw that Hazel had left something, a peice of papper. Leo picked it up and realized it was a note to him.

_Meet me behind the arena. _

**Okay, I siand it in GMaTB and at the beginning, but I'll say it again because if I get a flame about this I'll be very pissed, so don't test me. I KNOW FRANK IS TOTALLY OOC! I'M GOING THAT BECAUSE I WANT TO! Don't get me wrong, I love Frank, I just think it would be cool to write him like this and show an evil side to him. Seeya fanfic's! =)**


	7. We have to stay strong

**Yay chapter 7! shout outs!**

**This isn't a hateful review- Okay, thanks for telling me. P.S. you could work on your grammer to "the spelling and grammer _is _horrible." try "the spelling and grammer _are _horrible."**

**Miette in the Rain- Thanks for reviewing, happy to hear you like it.**

**Sammi Levesque- Okay, well here's another review for you to say, "Yessss!" to and here's your MORE! LOL**

**mocking jay 100- Yes, it is AWESOME!**

**LaughingCactus- Thank you so much!**

**FireofRiptide- I love that chapie word you came up with!**

**tinckles- Do I even need to say it? **

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan- Thank you I thing a lot people like Frank's bad side.**

**************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**************

**************Leo's POV.**************

Leo couldn't help but let a smile cross his face. After the crappy day he's had, there is nothing he would rather do then be with Hazel and for just a the smallest amount of time, she could be _he's_ Hazel. and they wouldn't have to be so descreat, they could just be.

Leo stood up and made his way out to the arena. As he walked there he saw Rachel and Octavian walking over to the temple thing that they worked in with takeout, they were laughing and looked like the were having fun together. He watched Octavian closely, he seemed like a perfecty fine guy that Leo would be fine with as a friend. Leo shook his head trying not to think about that stupid _chat_ they had at diner. His mind quikly switched back to Hazel and felt enve for Rachel and Octavian, even though they would probably slit their wrist's rather say they liked each other, Leo knew it was true. He wished he and Hazel could just walk around like that without all the secret's and gilt piling up on their gods damn shoulder's.

Leo cursed to himself and moved on. When he reached the arena it was empty, he walked to the back and saw Hazel, she had her back to him. Leo grinned as he slowly krept up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Hazel squealed slightly through her giggles and turned around to face him smiling. She leaned into his cheast. Leo smiled and reajusted his arms around her and lightly strocked her hair.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered to her. Hazel said nothing and just rested her head on his chest. They stayed there for a while until Leo pulled away to look down down at her.

"Did Frank say anything to you?" He asked. Hazel shook her head.

"No, why, did he talk to you?" She asked

"Yeah, we had a little... chat." Leo told her with a weak smile. Hazel's eyes widened and her face went pale.

"And?" She squeaked.

"Hazel..." Leo began not really knowing how to let her what he needed to tell her. Leo saw the searching look in Hazel's eyes and knew he didn't have much time to think of something. _Oh fuck it!_

"Hazel, your dating a monster!" Leo blurted out. Hazel was shocked. Her eyes managed to widen farther and she placed one foot behind her as though to steady herself... or run away from him and never speak to him again.

"Leo, you don't know him like I do, he's a good person." Hazel insisted.

"Hazel, you don't know him like I do, he's a bad person, a bad person that broke into my room in the ship and threatened me, not to mention the way he was acting at diner!" Leo told her.

"He did have a point." Hazel told him.

"A point! Hazel, he's basically taring the nine apart!" Leo nearly yelled. He realized just how angry he was becoming.

"Are we much better!" Hazel snapped back. All of Leo's anger faded when she said that and he saw as the anger drained her eyes as well and was replaced by tears.

"Are we much better?" She repeated, only she seemed to really be asking.

"Or are we worse?" She whispered. Leo stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know, but we have to be strong." He whispered to her. All she did was nodded.

"Do you want to go for a _real_ tour of the ship?" Leo suddenly looked up to him and smiled.

"Sure."

Leo took Hazel to the ship and lead her thourgh the ship. When he showed her the contol room her head seemed to be spinning.

"Oh wow." Was all she could say, Leo know that seeing all the tecnollegy was a little overwelming for her was he got her out fast. The tour was short, nether talked very much, it was as if nothing had happened and they were just back to spending most of their time in acoured silence. Leo hated it. When they passed his room, Leo grabbed Hazel's hand and pulled her into his room. When the door was closed Leo crashed his lips onto her's. Hazel didn't hesitate to kiss him back. _Much better_. Leo thought as he pulled her closer to him. It was nice to have her close to him, it almost made him forget about everything else, Frank, the quest, the prophesy, everything. As Leo kissed Hazel he remembered why he was doing this in the first place.

Being with Hazel felt so right that it was worth anything. Leo felt something prick through him and begin fill him with a warm and safe feeling. It wasn't fire, it wasn't that kind of warmth. But what was causing it? Was it Hazel? Leo didn't really care, he was was happy to be with her and was enjoying the feeling inside. **(Shut up you perv's!)**

When they pulled away, Hazel's beautiful smile returned. She glanced at the clock and frowned slightly.

"I should get going." She sighed. Leo sighed as well, he wished they could spend more time together. But no, their relationship would stay hiden in the shadow's.

"Okay, Bye." Leo told her as he gave her one more kiss before she left his room. When the door closed behind her, Leo hurld himself onto his bed and was asleep with in a minute.

The next morning Leo woke early for some reason. He was just to restless to stay in bed, he worked on some plans for the ship, but that only kept him busy for about ten minuts, Its very hard to improve something that's perfect. So instead headed for the dining hall.

The only people there were a few Apollo camper's. Leo talked to Will Solace for awhile before Will left for some healing thing about some kid breaking his arm. Leo wasn't alone for long when Piper and Jason came in. They talked well they waited for the other's to come.

When Hazel came Leo smiled to her in greeting trying to be casual but when he looked back to Jason and Piper, Piper was giving him a look. Leo figured she was giving him the look out of disapprovel until she nodded to the doors slightly, Leo looked over to the doors and saw Frank coming over to the table they sat at. Leo looked back to Piper, she wasn't scolding him, she was heping him. He mouthed the words 'Thank you'to her, all she did was nod.

When Frank got there he wrapped an arm around Hazel and kissed her cheek.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted her. Leo froze. That was what he had said to Hazel last night, he knew Frank didn't know otherwise his ass would be on the moon by now after Frank kicked it there.

Frank kept sending Leo mini glares in which Leo returned.

"Hey Rach." Piper greeted, making Leo look over to Rachel and Octavian coming to sit with nodded to Octavian.

"Hi Octavian." That got Percy and Jason's attention. Their heads both shot up.

"Hey... Octavian." Percy greeted.

"Oh hi Percy so nice to see you to." Rachel grummbled as she sat down next to Frank.

"So... Did you guys get anywhere with the prophesy?" Leo asked them as he silently returning Frank's glares. Leo could tell that Rachel noticed but she didn't call him on it.

"Not much we got the first line, that one was a no brainer and the third line but that's it." Octavian told them.

"What about the second line?"Percy asked.

"Their isn't much we can do about the second line, secrets are secrets." Rachel told him.

"Well it also said they would be known so why don't we just skip the hole line and promise to keep nothing secret." Percy insisted.

"Okay, sure, you go ahead and do that Percy, try to _skip_ a part of a prophesy. Besides, everyone has they're secrets and sometimes its better that their kept until the time is right for them to become known." Rachel told him.

"She's right, it's pointless to fight the prophesy." Octavian agreed.

"Yeah they both have a point Percy, secrets do need to be kept and you can't flight the prophesy, we've both learned that the hard way." Annabeth told him as she took his hand.

"Okay sorry, just trying to help, so what did you get from the third line?" Percy asked.

"We think we need to apoint a greek camper to help Reyna lead the half-bloods well we're gone." Octaian told them.

"Okay, who?" It was Hazel who had asked, this was the first time she had spoken for the entier meal.

"Will Solace." Octavian answered. Percy nodded.

"I like Will, good choise, but why?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean I like Will to, but out of all the other camper's who came, why him?" Jason asked.

"Because, he isn't rash, and doesn't jump to violense as the salusion for everything, he's perfect for keeping Reyna's reage under control." Rachel told them.

"That's brillent! It not only tames Reyna but also gives the Greek half-bloods the voice they would need if anything bad happened!" Annabeth told them cheerfully.

"Thanks, Rachel's the one who figured that Will would be best for the job." Octavian told them he glacing at her as he spoke. Leo saw as Rachel's face turned a little shade of zoned out after that and so did Leo, all he did as he eat was glare at Frank. When breackfast was over everyone but Rachel and Octavian began fr the arena for training.

When they got there Leo was surorised when Hazel walked up to him.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey." He greeted back.

"Do you want to paractice combat?" She asked. Leo smiled.

"Sure." They walked over to a corner and get ready. Leo pulled out a hammer and Hazel pulled out her sword.

"Okay, Ready? 1... 2... 3!" Leo ran for Hazel and she ran for him. Leo swang his hammer at her sword and it clattered out of her hands. Hazel sprung back. Leo looked at her in confusion.

"Are you okay?" he asked, he had seen her practise yesterday and she seemed little a good fighter, she even beat Annabeth.

"Yeah, I'm just... nerves. I saw you yesterday, you were kicking Percy's butt for awhile." She told him.

"Yeah, you saw what I did, so now you have seen my patern of combat, you know what to expect from me. I do it when I'm fighting people. It's a great stategy, its one of the things I did with Percy yesterday." This seemed to get Hazel's interest.

"Really? How?" She asked.

"Well I also used background info, but I knew that he fought like a Greek so I picked up on a lot of that, but he also fought a little like a Roman, like Jason, So using the moves I knew from camp Half and Jason I fought Percy, but when it came to the hand combat I think it was pretty clear that I was screwed." Leo joked, the joke earned a small giggle from Hazel.

"Yeah, I'm pretty bad at hand combat to." She told him.

"Well lets work on that then." Leo suggested. Hazel nodded.

"Okay." Leo showed Hazel some of the stuff he knew and she showed him some of the stuff she knew but Leo was mainly leading her. They worked together for a good three hours in which Leo loved. it was fun practising with Hazel. He earned many (And by many he means about fifty) glares from Frank.

Finally Annabeth dragged Hazel away from him saying she that spending to much time with a moron could couse brain damage and it was in her best intrest to learn a new sword trick her and Jason had came up with.

"Hey Leo!" Percy called, gesturing for him to come over. Leo walked up to him.

"Hey Percy. Let me guess, you want to kick my ass again?" Leo asked. Percy laughed which made Leo nerves because it wasn't a no.

"Nice man." _That still wasn't a no. _

"No," _There it is._ "I was thinking I could give you some pointers with a sword if you interested." Percy told him. Leo grinned.

"Sure, I'll go get a sword from the ship, I'll be right back." leo told him, Percy nodded and Leo began for the ship.

When Leo got there, he passed Rachel room only to see Rachel in it. _She covered up for Hazel and I yesterday morning, Why?_ He wondered. Before he knew what he was doing, Loe knocked on her door, Rachel turned around.

Hey Leo." She Greeted half heartedly.

"What do you know?" He asked walking into the room. Rachel sighed.

"I know a lot of things Leo." She told him but Leo looked her dead in the eye to show that he wasn't there for jokes.

"Rachel, I'm serious, what do you know and who will you tell." He told her.

"I know that there is something going on with you and Hazel, I know Frank is on the verge of killing you, that is secret life you and Hazel have made is killing her inside, that Hazel loves you and I'm not going to tell anyone." Rachel told him. That second last one took Leo back by a mile. _Hazel loves me? That can't be turn! Can it? Do I love her?_ Leo thought back to the feeling he had last night when he kissed her, the warm and safe feeling, was that it?

"Hazel doesn't love me." Leo muttered. But Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah of course, she only betrays her boyfriend/bestfriend and allows herself to die inside for guys that she's fond of." Rachel told him sarcastically. Leo looked back to her but before he could speak, Rachel asked him one of the biggest question's of his life.

"Do you love her?" Leo thought and again, before he knew what he was doing he slowly nodded his head. He loved Hazel. _I love Hazel. But what if I do something wrong and she doesn't love me? _Thoughts like that lead him to what he said next.

"But it isn't like I'm going to tell her that." He told her.

"Why the hell not! You love her! Leo I'm not sure how stupid you really are but I'm going to drop you a little hint: Being in love with someone is a good thing and you should most likely tell them, especially if they love you back which Hazel does!" Rachel told him

"Well what if I scare her off, what if she stays with Frank? It would kill me!" Leo told her. Rachel sighed.

"I'm not here to argue Leo, where's Annabeth?"

"She's at training with the other five." Leo told her.

"And your not there because..."

"I came back to get a sword, Percy is going to show me some moves." He told her as he shifted back to the door with a million things ranning through his mind.

"Okay, well bye." Rachel sighed. Leo left, barely hearing her.

Leo walked back to the arena. She spent the rest of the day getting tips on sword play from Percy when really he was only thinking about Hazel and the fact that he loved her.

Leo was in love with Hazel.

**OMB He loves her, yay! Bye fanfics!=)**


	8. Tention

**Yay chapter 8! Shout outs, if you don't already know, I'm going to stop giving everyone their own shout outs because it just makes the chapters to long and will only give big shout outs to the people who reach the goal and if you holed back reviews I'll holed back chapters so don't even think about it! Shout outs!**

**************FireofRiptide**************

**************Thanks for being the only one who reviewed chapter 7! (Yes! I'm mad about that!)**************

**************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**************

**************Hazel's POV.**************

Hazel wondered about what Leo had said about Frank, could really be that bad? Did she really know him or was she dating a liar? If she couldn't trust Leo, who could she trust?

She... she loved him. Hazel loved that crazy idiot and was proud of it.

The feeling she had for Leo was different from how she felt for Frank, it was more real, more safe, more... amazing. At first she thought it was just the adrenalen, but when she felt the adrenalen it hit her like a train and she wasn't strong enough to enjoy it. No, instead it eat her from the inside with gilt. But slowly Hazel can feel as her gilt for betraying Frank became less and less painful.

The rest of the day went on very uneventful which Hazel was thankful for. At diner no one really talked, there was no tension in the air or anything, it was just that no one knew what to say that could carry on into a big conversation.

After diner Hazel wanted to go meet up with Leo but before she could she heard a voice call from behind her.

"Hazel!" She turned to see Frank running to her with a big smile on his face. Hazel smiled back.

"Hi." She greeted when he hugged her close. Hazel hugged him back. When he pulled away Franks eyes had a wondering gleam.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Hazel looked over her should, she head been heading for the ship. Hazel looked back at Frank and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I was going to see if Leo could sharpen my sword for me, its getting pretty dull." Hazel told him. Frank stiffened when she mentioned Leo.

"Okay, I'll come with you, I need some new arrows anyway." Frank told her.

"What's wrong with the arrows you have?" Hazel asked.

"Their a little dull to, plus its always good to have extra." Frank told her simply. But Hazel could have sworen she heard a forceful note in his voice, like he was the one who was encharge or like he didn't trust her to be alone or he... owned her. Whatever it was, it scared Hazel and made her uneasy as he had his arm around her, she felt trapped.

When they got to Leo's room, Frank knocked on the door. which was followed by a loud thud.

"_Fuck!_ One second!" Leo's voice came from inside and Hazel couldn't help but grin. When the door opened Leo looked at Hazel and Fran with a mixed expression.

"Hey guy, what brings you to the Argo 2?" Leo asked half-heartedly. Before Hazel could speak, Frank's voice over powered her's.

"We were hoping you could help us with our weapons. I need new arrows and Hazel needs her sword sharpened, we figured you could help." Frank told Leo. Leo's expression was no longer mixed, it was a clear glare at Frank.**  
><strong>

"Of course." Leo replied through gritted teeth. They all walked togeth to the armory unit of the ship, Frank made himself a wall in between Leo and Hazel.

Hazel felt very, _very_ unsafe with Frank's arm around her. Hazel cleared her thoat.

"So Leo, what were you doing when we came?" She asked him.

"Well when you came I was dropping what I was doing and cursing like sailer." Leo joked. Hazel laughed slightly but when Frank's arm around her shoulder's pulled her closer, she stopped laughing, not wanting to be crushed.

"Yeah, I was working in a new weapon, well it's not new but it hasn't been used as a weapon for a hero yet." Leo continued.

"And that is?" Hazel asked, the gripp on her shoulder's tightened again and this time Hazel had to bit her lip to surpress the pain that shot through her shoulder's.

"It's a tazer." Leo told her, Hazel's eye brow's raised. Leo saw and laughed.

"Yeah, it has about three thousand zolts and its charged with solar power and it uses broze and gold to conducte to zap so it'll kill monster's." Leo told her.

"Wow Leo, that's amazing." Hazel told him, the grip tightened again.

"Yeah but its not ready yet." Leo told her.

"Well I can't wait to see it when it is ready." Now the pain was to much and Hazel let out a cry of pain.

"Hazel! Are you okay?" Frank and Leo both asked, Hazel glared up at Frank.

"Will you stop crushing my damn shoulders! What's your problam!" Hazel hiss at Frank. Both their eyes widened as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Haz, I didn't mean to hurt you." Frank told her. Not wanting to stary a big fight Hazel just shook her head.

"It's fine." She sighed.

"Do you need any ambrosia?" Leo asked, Hazel saw the consern in his eyes and smiled slightly.

"No, I'm fine, thank you Leo." She told him. Leo grinned.

"Anytime." he replied.

"Well lets get to the armory." Frank spoke up, clearly angery.

"Yep." Leo sighed and they continued to the armory. When they got there, it was silent like at diner only unlike at diner, there was tension, so much tension that Hazel found it hard to breath. Leo grabbed Frank's arrows first before turning to Hazel.

"Can I have your sword?" He asked. Hazel nodded and gave him her sword. He quickly sharpened her sword and handed it back to her.

"Thanks Leo." Hazel thanked him with a smile.

"Of course." Leo replied with a grin before turning to Frank with a cold stare.

"I hope those arrows are good enough, I sometimes have trouble with them." Leo stated.

"Well I guess you get what you pay for with _free_ arrows." Frank retorted. Leo glared up at him.

"We should go." Frank told him. Hazel and Frank turned to leave.

"I hope you pock your eye out." Hazel heard Leo grumble under his breath.

When Frank and Hazel got outside Frank turned to Hazel.

"Can you believe Leo? How he kept going on and on about his stupid tazer." Frank grumbled.

"I didn't really notice, I was to busy having my shoulders crushed." Hazel hissed to him.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Frank hissed back.

"But why did you do it in the first place? Was it because I was talking to Leo?" Hazel asked as she continued to glare at him.

"Yes, it was because you were talking to him. Hazel I've already told you this, I don't trust him." Frank sighed as if she were an unreasonable child.

"But I trust him! And his given you no reason not to trust him, in fact you don't even trust Octavian and Rachel, the ones that are supposed to lead us in this quest!" Hazel cried.

"Okay, first of all! Leo has given me plenty of reasons not to trust him and what reason's has he given you to trust him? and second, I don't trust Octavian and Rachel for the same reason Leo trusts them!" Frank yell at her. Hazel stared up at Frank, what Leo said about him and how less and less hard it became to believe.

"You know what, I think I'm just going to go to bed early tonight." Hazel told him as she turned away to leave. When Hazel was about a yard away from him she turned back and saw him still standing there watching her.

"You know, a real hero looks for reason's _why_ to trust to one's they must rely on, not_ why not_ to trust them." She called to him, Frank didn't say a word and just continued to stare at her with a mixed expression like Leo did when he saw them only know she could tell even from a yard away that Frank was upset and Hazel sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to comfort him.

That night Hazel slept like a baby knowing that Frank now knew full well that she to, had power.

The next day Hazel woke up to someone banging a hammer to a shield. Hazel bolted up from her bed and saw that for no doubt that it was a son of Mars, one of Franks idiot brothers.

Hazel got up, got dressed and headed for the dining hall. Once again, there was a meal without any conversion, were they really that lame?

Soon breakfast was over and they all started for the arena when they heard laughter coming from a nearby field, without a word, they all began for the field. When they got close enough they saw Rachel and Octavian.

Octavian was well... pining Rachel to the ground and was slowly moving closer. Rachel didn't seem to mind because she was smiling and closing her eyes. Hazel felt embarrassed, probably because they were all just standing there watching him until Percy called them out.

"Hey Rachel!" Percy called making Rachel and Octavian jump apart. (Well octavian jumped, Rachel rolled to the side.) They looked up to see them standing about two yards awat from them.

"What?" Rachel finally got the nerve to call back.

"Oh, I think you know what." Annabeth called back smirking.

"I'm not sure I do, why don't you tell me." Rachel retorted but before Annabeth or Piper could reply.

"Were you really doing to _kiss_ him?" Percy finally snapped. Several glares were sent Percy's way but he didn't seem to care.

"Why do you care? Do _you_ want to kiss him?" Rachel asked with a smirk. Hazel saw as Octavian gave Rachel a panicked look.

"I'm good." He told her in a flat voice.

"Come on Percy! Lighten up a little and stop being such a stiff!" Rachel cried.

"Yeah! You kissed Annabeth so many times the first day we came I could keep count!" Leo agreed. This got Annabeth attention.

"You were counting our kisses?" She asked.

"No." Leo replied a little to fast.

"Creeper!" Piper cried as she pointed to Leo.

"Shut up! I am not!" Leo yelled.

"So what are you guys doing?" Hazel asked Rachel and Octavian intrupting the argument.

"You know, should you be at the teple?" She continued.

"We're taking a day off." Octavian told her.

"Care to join us?" He asked them all. Rachel glanced at Octavian smiling. _Was he really making an effert to befriend them? _She wondered.

"Sure." Jason replied. And with that all of they all walked over to join them. They spent most of the day messing around and making jokes. At one point on the day Octavian chased Leo with a knife after he wasted one of his teddybears trying to read the fluff, in the end Octavian only poked Leo in the arm with the tip of the blade, they all bursted into laughter when Leo screamed in fake pain making Octavian jump away with wide eyes. But soon after Reyna came up to them scouling.

"Oh shit, it's the scary lady." Rachel could heard Leo mutter to Octavian and she couldn't help agree. Reyna _was_ a sacry lady.

"What the hell are you all doing?" She asked them.

"Taking a day off." Annabeth retorted.

"We desrved it."

"Says who?" Reyna snapped at her.

"Clearly not you." Leo snorted.

"Reyna, Rachel and Octavian are almost done the prophesy and the rest of us are at top shape for the quest." Percy tried to reason with her.

"Well are they at top shape for the quest?" She snapped as she gestured to Rachel and Octavian. "Do they evn have weapon's?"

"Well I have my knives." Octavian told her. Suddenly Reyna turned to Rachel, her eyes were hard and fureuse.

"And you?" She asked.

"Well I perfuer plastic a blue brush for a weapon." Rachel told her smirking. That pissed Reyna off.

"Very funny mortal!" She roured. Thats whe Rachel snapped like a twig.

"What did you just say!" Rachel yelled as she took a step closer to Reyna.

"What? It is what you are." Reyna told her as if Rachel didn't know.

"But you say it as if it were an insult. News flash sweety, your half mortal and for you infromaton, I'm an Oracle, and if you didn't have the blood of a God you wouldn't be able to do anything I have done, in fact I bet you still couldn't do them even with your stupid God blood! I've survived a curse from Hades himself just to become an Oracle! I've stared Lord Kronos in eye and then through a blue plastic brush at his head and thats not even half of it, what have you done?" Rachel yelled at her.

Reyna took a step back but still kept a stone hard face. "I don't need to prove myself to you, Oracle." Reyna hissed. "Then why are you still here?" Rachel smirked, and it was clear who had won the fight.

"Just, just don't get ahead of yourself." She warned before turning to leave, Rachel turned back to her friends.

"Wow."

"Rachel's a bad ass!" Frank grinned at her. Rachel blushed and looked away. Rachel looked around at them all before going over to talk to Octavian

Hazel could feel as eyes burned holes through her. She dared to turn and meet the eyes that stared at her. When she turned she was surprised to se two pairs of eyes on her.

Frank and Leo were both staring straight at her. _Do they even know that the other one is also looking at me?_ Hazel wondered. She shook her head and looked away. _Probably not, or they would probably be glaring at on another instead._

They all started walking around for awhile longer, they got diner in New Rome and continued to walk around until they found a hill, they all sat at the hill joking and laughing.

"You know what I miss most about camp?" Rachel asked them. Annabeth looked over to her.

"What?" She asked,

"A camp fire." Rachel smiled at the thought of the camp fire they had ever night.

"Me to." Percy agreed,

"Well thats easy, we just need some wood and Leo." Jason told them. So that's what they did, Jason and Frank went to get some wood well the rest of them make a safe place to start the fire, they digged a little pit in the ground. When Jason and Frank got back with wood they dropped it into the pit and Leo sparked a flame. They all just sat there watching the flames, talking and joking.

Suddenly Frank turned into a dog from where he sat with Hazel and started barking and running around. He growled at Leo, everyone laughed including Leo but Hazel began to feel uneasy as he did. Frank ran up to Piper and started licking her cheeks. Jason pushed him away.

"Hey! Kiss your own girlfriend!" Jason joked but there was still a pit of warning to it. At first Hazel didn't mind but when Jason said it she flinched. She may not have as strong of feelings for Frank anymore, she still had to keep up the act.

Frank looked back to Hazel whimpering. Frank slowly pawed over to Hazel and tried to lick her face as well but Hazel pushed his little dog face away.

"Looks like someones in the dog house!" Annabeth laughed as Frank whimpered to Hazel giving her big puppy-dog eyes but Hazel just rolled her eyes. She wasn't a big fan of dogs.

Rachel must have asked Octavian of what they should do know because Octavian called out in Frank's direction.

"We could do dog tricks with Frank, you know teach not to lick other girls faces when he has a girlfriend, I think it may come in handy for later." Octavian joked. Frank looked over to them and growled.

"Oh shut up, you know I right." Octavian called to the dog. Hazel tried to surpress a laugh as Octavian and Frank had a staring contest. Hazel found it amusing but she didn't want to be there, not with Frank.

A sudden idea came to mind and she stood up.

"I'm going to go and get us something for dessert." Hazel told them as she stood

"I'll come with you." Leo told her as he stood up as well. Hazel's heart skippedas he did, _Perfect!_ She thought happly they could now get some alone time.

As they were leaving Frank tried to follow but as soon as Hazel noticed him following she whipped around.

"Stay." She ordered, When he obeyed Hazel turned around and continued to New Rome with Leo.

**Okay, if it seems like I'm rushing through the story alittle, its because I may, I just really want to get the two stories in the same pace and so far so good I should have them at the right pase super soon and the I'll stop rushing the story.**


	9. The lake

**Yay chapter 9! Come on People! I'm giving extra chapters, working on this story rather then GMaTB just to get you guys cot up! The least you can do is review, last chapter I only got 1 review, this chapter I got four! One of them even apologized for not reviewing! You guys are becoming very ungrateful. Anyway, enough nagging Shout outs.**

**FireofRiptide**

**Miette in the Rain**

**************Sammi Levesque**************

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan**

**************Thank you for reviewing guys!**************

**************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**************

**Leo's POV. **

As Leo and Hazel walked into New Rome he smiled.

Leo- 1

Frank- 0

Hell yeah! When they were far from their friends Leo wrapped his arm around Hazel's waist and pulled her close. Hazel simply giggled and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. They talked for awhile, sharing a few laughs and as they did, Leo could help but think about his big realization he had yesterday, he love Hazel. That was big! bigger then the secret, bigger then the quest, bigger then the prophesy, bigger then them, bigger the Gaea, bigger then life it self because Leo didn't want to live a life were he didn't love her, it just wasn't worth it.

"What are you thinking about?" Hazel suddenly asked him. they were almost in New Rome. Leo smiled down at her.

"You." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers. When they pulled away Hazel smiled.

"What a surprise, I'm thinking about you." She whispered slyly. Leo grinned, When he was with Hazel he often found her to be very clever and sly in a good natured way like himself. He also noticed that she was never like that when they were with their friends.

"Why are you never like this with everyone else?" He asked her. Hazel shrugged.

"I don't know, I just feel more comfortable with you." She told him. It was simply but to Leo it felt like a lot. He leaned over and kiss her forehead.

"Okay." He whispered.

When they got to New Rome, Hazel lead Leo to a small candy store that he would have never noticed on his own.

When they got there, a girl with the name tag the read 'Gwen' greeted Hazel and smiled at Leo. they walked around for awhile looking for something Leo found something. He tuned back to Hazel with a big goofy grin and a bag full of gum balls. Hazel laughed before nodding. they walked over to Gwen and paid for the bag and left.

As they walked back to the fire they noticed that it was getting late. Leo pulled Hazel closer saying in was for her own good and so she wouldn't get cold even though the weather was fine. After a few moments of silence Hazel spoke.

"I'm going to give Frank his wood back." She told him. Leo looked down at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Leo, I don't have feelings about him anymore, that is if I ever did and I'm starting to understand what you meant when you told me about his being a monster. He's not the same person I befriended before the quest, not anymore." She told him. Leo nodded.

"Okay, I'm with you 110%" Leo told her. Hazel giggled.

"Wow, you _really_ suck at math!" She laughed.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice." Leo stated.

"The truth isn't always nice." hazel replied.

"Shut up." After that, they both cracked up, only to jump apart as soon as the fire came into view. Leo sighed and continued to walk over to the fire with Hazel out of arms length. When they came with in hearing distance Leo called.

"We're back." Leo's voice rang. They looked over to him as Hazel tossed the bag to Jason who passed the gum balls around. Hazel went over to sit with Frank well Leo went to go sit with Jason and Piper. Everything was quit for awhile until, but Rachel just couldn't leave that alone.

"Percy! Enough with the staring! You know what? Your switching seat buddies!" Rachel announced. Leo looked over and realized that Percy was glaring at Octavian. _That dude needs to take a chill pill!_ Leo thought as Percy quickly wrapped his arms around Annabeth.

"My girlfriend is _not_ sitting with another guy!" He told her.

"I know." Rachel replied. "_I'm_ sitting with her, and your sitting with _another guy_, and his name's is Octavian." She smirked before standing up out of Octavian's grasp. She walked over to Annabeth and plopped down beside her. Annabeth smirked along with her. Percy just stared at them both.

"Well? Get up and go sit with Octavian!" Annabeth told him as she shoved herself off him and then shoved him away towards Octavian.

"Really?" He asked almost desperately. Rachel put her arm around Annabeth's shoulder's and Annabeth did the same to her. Leo was finding this to be the funnies thing he had ever seen and was finding it impossible to keep a stare face, he looked over to Jason and Piper and saw that they were having the same problem as well.

"Really." She confirmed. When Percy finally gave in and turned away to go sit with Octavian Rachel and Annabeth couldn't suppress their giggles any longer. When Percy sat down next to Octavian the first thing he did was glare at Octavian.

"Don't you dare pull your arm around me." He warned. Octavian put his hands in the arm in a mocking gesture.

"Your not that cute dude." Octavian told him. Laughter bursted through out the group. Even Percy couldn't suppress a chuckle. After awhile of joking around they soon got bored again.

"Do you guys have a lake of something here? I feel like swimming." Piper asked Jason.

"No, we have a pool, but it's gotta by closed by now." Jason replied.

"We have a lake." Octavian suddenly said. Jason, Hazel and Frank looked up at him.

"We do?" Frank questioned.

"Yeah, I was hanging out around the boarder once and saw a lake." He told them.

"Okay, lets go." Hazel insisted. They all got up well Percy put out the fire and followed Octavian to the lake. Rachel let Percy return to Annabeth and slid up in front of the group with Octavian well Leo sticked with Jason and Piper, they all chatted for awhile. They walked for awhile and it began to get late.

Octavian continued to lead them to the border of the camp. By the time they got there the first star's of the night were starting to appear.

"Octavian, you do know the ship closes at eleven, right?" Piper asked him.

"Don't worry, its only like nine thirty and we're almost there, we have plenty of time." He insisted. And just after he said it a lake appeared in the distance, it seemed to glimmer in the faded sunlight, It would only minutes before the nearly vanished sunlight would be replaced by a thousand shining stars. They suddenly broke out into a run for the lake.

"On the count of three we all jump!" Percy called when they were a mere two yards away. Everyone nodded. _This is going to be awesome!_ Leo thought.

"One... Two... THREE!" Percy cried as he leaped into the air, only to land in a giant cannon ball followed by other's. Leo was one of the last to jump and as he did he let out a screech of excitement like a crazy monkey. When Leo landed in the water he began to swim around, he came up for air only to see Piper yelling at Rachel who was standing at the edge of the lake. More heads popped up from the water until Percy came up smirking.

"I knew you wouldn't jump!" He called. Rachel seemed like she was get worried by his smirk.

"So why are you smiling?" She called back.

"You'll see at the count of three. One... Two..."

"Three!" Octavian's voice called a split second before he jumped out of the water in front of her gripping her waist and pulling her into the water. Rachel screamed in surprise before the cold water swallowed her hole. Leo laughed he's ass off as it happened and so did everyone else. _That was freaking funny! The look on her face and everything!_ Leo thought.

When Rachel came up she glared at Octavian.

"I hate you!" She screamed even though she clearly didn't mean it. Octavian shrugged.

"We made an under water pact." Octavian told her as he pointed to Percy. Rachel looked over to Percy only to see him wiggling his fingers at her. Leo laughed again, he thanked the gods that no one called him on because at this point he could even tell that he was starting to get a little crazy.

Suddenly, Leo felt as some one splashed him it the back of the head. Leo whipped around only to see Hazel grinning at him playfully. Leo grinned back.

"Oh your on!" He cried as he splashed her. Hazel squealed and splashed him back. Before he could splash her again she ducked under the water.

"Hey! thats cheating!" Leo called even though she couldn't hear him. Suddenly, he was splashed from behind again, he whipped around and saw Piper rather then Hazel grinning at him. Hazel popped out of the water beside her. Leo grinned evilly. He sent a giant splash at both of them, but of course them both ducked back into the air leaving the giant splash to hit Jason who had been behind them.

Jason whipped around and splashed Leo back with a grin just as evil as Leo's. Soon everyone was in the splash battle except Rachel and Octavian who were nowhere to be seen. Leo didn't think to much of it though. Or at least not until Rachel's head popped up out of the water.

Rachel gasped for air. She looked around and saw Frank.

"How long was that?" She asked.

"Almost a minute." He told her. Rachel frowned down at the water. _What's going on?_ Leo wondered. then he realized that Octavian was still nowhere to be seen. Rachel watched the water for servile moments.

"Octavian!" Rachel suddenly screamed before diving back into the water. Leo realized that she must have been watching his air bubbles rise to the surface. Panic filled Leo. What's going to happen to them? No one was splashing anymore. Jason, Piper and Frank were retreating to the shore well, Leo, Percy, Annabeth and Hazel stayed in the water waiting for them.

Percy tried swimming after them but with in moments he came back up.

"I can't tell where they are, its to dark to see anything their just to far down." Percy told them. Their was an on going silents matched with and uneasy tension in the air as they all waited for something.

Suddenly, Rachel's head appeared. She gasped for air as she pulled Octavian up to the surface with her.

"Rachel!" Hazel cried as she swam over to her. Soon Hazel was there trying to help Rachel but she pushed her away.

"Octavian." Was all she could gasp. Hazel nodded and began to help pull Octavian to the shore, Leo, Percy and Annabeth followed them. When they got their they were met by their friends. They laid Octavian on the ground. Rachel leaned her head to his cheast. Panic filled her eyes and her head shot up.

"His heart stopped!" She screamed.

"He need's CPR!"

"Percy knows CPR!" Annabeth cried. Rachel turned to Percy.

"I've never really done it before." He told her. Tear's began spilling down her cheeks.

"Percy please!" She begged through sobs.

"Okay!" He yelled before kneeling down next to Octavian. Percy plugged Octavian's noise and brought his mouth to Octavian's. He then brought the heels of his hands to Octavian's chest, he pumped three times and then repeat. Rachel continued to sob as she watched. Piper wrapped her arms around Rachel and stroked her curly hair whispering that it would be okay using her charm speaking powers but it didn't seem to be working. Leo watched it all with wide eyes. _What the hell are we going to do?_ he wanted to yell but knew it wouldn't be the best thing to say in front of Rachel.

After Percy did CPR about three times Octyavian's eyes fluttlered open as he gasped for air.

"OCTAVIAN!" Rachel cried as she squirmed out of Piper's arm's, she jumped to Octavian's side. Leo was surprised at how fast she moved. They talked in hushed voices so none of them could hear, Leo know that it bugged the hell out of Annabeth and Piper, making Leo grin with amusement.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think Im done with swimming for one day." Jason told them. A mutter of agreement went though the gourp and they began to walk back to the camp.

Leo walked in the midst of the group and talked to Percy for awhile about weapons and how his half brother Tyson was good with making weapons and told Leo about a shield Tyson had once made him. Leo had seen Tyson around the camp flirting with a harpy. When they got back the ship Leo walked into his room and collapsed on his bed thinking about the day he just had.

He and his friends almost saw Octavian and Rachel kiss- Grouse

Got yelled at by Reyna who then got beaten at her own game by Rachel- Scary, but awesome.

Got dessert with Hazel- BEST PART OF DAY!

Went swimming- Fun.

Octavian almost drowning- Not so fun.

Octavian getting kissed by Percy- Creepy and grouse.

That was one hell of a day! And it was probably the best one any of them would have for awhile.

**Okay, by the next chapter, we **_**should**_** be cot up, it may take a little longer. Bye bye fanfics! =)**


	10. Lets do something stupid

**Yay chapter 10! shout outs! **

**lolmak**

**tinckles**

**FireofRiptide**

**toe walker**

**~THANK YOU~ **

**OKAY! I get it! Percy being unable to see Rachel and Octavian under the water last chapter was lame! I know that! You don't have to tell me.**

****************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO****************

****************Hazel's POV.****************

Hazel woke up with a head splitting head ache. She reached for her night stand for an advil, she had been waking up with head aches like this every weak or so. She took an advil and headed out the door.

Before she could get half way to the dining hall, someone wrapped their arms around her and lifted her into the air, she squealed lightly before they put her down, Hazel whipped around and saw Leo with a goofy grin on his face.

"Leo!" She laughed. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick hug hello.

"Hey, Do you want to do something stupid?" He asked her. Hazel looked up at him.

"How stupid?" She asked him. Leo shrugged.

"Waking up the readers of fates stupid." He told her. Hazel laughed as she nodded her head.

They both ran for the temple. When they were at the doors, Leo turned to her and pressed his finger to his lips just before entering the temple.

They first walked over to Rachel's bed. Hazel leaned over Rachel well Leo left her side to go grab something, when he came back he was holding one of Rachel's paint brushes and pointed to Rachel's nose. Hazel nodded and held her hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing as Leo leaned over Rachel, tickling her nose with the brush. Rachel didn't do anything for a moment until suddenly, she whipped the paint brush out of Leo's hand and the brush went flying across the room.

Leo then crawled over to the other side of the bed and leaned in close to Rachel's ear and motioned for Hazel to do the same on her side. Hazel nodded. When she was leaned in close to Rachel's ear, she watched as Leo put up three fingers and one by one pulled them back into his palm.

When Leo let the last finger fall, Hazel yelled in Rachel's ear.

"Good morning!" At the same time Leo yelled.

"Wake up!" Rachel sprung out of her bed with a yelp.

Hazel tried to hide her overwhelming laughter. As for Leo, he laughed his ass off. Rachel glared at Leo. Before either of them knew what was happening, Rachel hurled herself and Leo.

Leo let out a pathetic yelp as he and Rachel went tumbling to the ground. Rachel pined him to the ground, not even noticing Hazel and glared down at him.

"I will _kill_ you the next time you do that!" Rachel hissed. Leo smirked.

"Oh yeah? With what? A plastic blue hair brush? I'm so scared." Leo teased. Rachel glared down at him some more before getting off of him.

"Oh hey Hazel." Rachel greeted her calmly when she saw that Hazel was there. The look on Leo's face was outstanding! His eyebrow's scrunched together, his eyes wide and his mouth made an 'O' shape.

"What the hell!" Leo cried. Rachel shrugged in response. When he looked to Hazel she just laughed at his face.

"Hey you guys didn't wake up Octavian yet. Mind if I help?" Rachel asked, Hazel nodded as Leo vigorously shook his head. Rachel ignored Leo's response and just smiled at Hazel.

They plotted for a few minutes until they came up with an idea.

Leo would wake up Octavian, then both Leo and Hazel would distract him and make him think that Rachel was still asleep by filling her bed with pillows and stuff well Rachel would sneak up behind him and surprise him.

Hazel got into possession, leaning over Rachel's empty bed as Leo leaned over Octavian well Rachel hid behind her mountain over art stuff.

Leo started to shake Octavian's shoulder but Octavian pushed his hand away without opening his eyes.

"Five more minutes Rach, come on." He groaned, Leo and Hazel began to laugh slightly.

"Hey Hazel, guess what? I'm a sexy as Rachel!" Leo called to her. Hazel giggled as Octavian bolted up and his eyes shot open. He looked over to Leo and Hazel and Hazel's giggles turned into laughter.

"LEO! What the fuck!" Octavian yelled at him.

"Hey, language! You wouldn't want to wake up the Oracle, thats our job." Leo smirked, before Octavian could say more Leo slipped over to Rachel's bed and leaned over her with Hazel who felt like she was about to burst with laughter. Octavian crawled over to them.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Octavian hissed to them.

"Helping me scare you." Rachel's voice suddenly came from behind him and with that, Rachel jumped onto Octavian's back. Octavian fell onto the bed with a cry of surprise. Hazel and Leo began to laugh like utter morons. Octavian shoved Rachel off of him, he looked back to Hazel and Leo and see them still laughing like idiots to the point Leo fell over hitting the ground with a loud thud that made Hazel jump but they both were still laughing.

"I hope that hurt." Octavian grumbled. Leo stood back up and grinned.

"It was worth it." He stated. Octavian rolled his eyes and turned to Rachel.

"Really? You brought them here just to scare me?"

"Are kidding me! They scared the crap out of me to, you just didn't wake up so we teamed up to scare you as well!" She told him.

"So they came on their own?" He asked, Rachel nodded. Octavian turned back to Leo and Hazel with a weird look on his face.

"Why?"

"We came to get you guys for breakfast." Hazel told them simply.

"Then lets go!" He snapped.

"Your just pissy because you think I'm sexy." Leo told him and did a stupid pose making them all laugh.

"Yeah, sure." Octavian laughed.

"Hey, don't deny it, I'm hot!" Leo insisted

"Whatever." Rachel laughed. With that they left the temple and headed for the dining hall. Rachel and Hazel walked behind Octavian and Leo.

"So, what's up with you and Leo?" Rachel asked. Hazel looked down at her feet and blushed.

"Come on Haz! You know you can trust me!" Rachel insisted.

"Well... I think I... well... love... him." Hazel whispered. Rachel eyes widened and her smile grow even bigger.

"I knew it! He said you didn't but I knew I was right!" Rachel almost jumped in the air but what she said made Hazel's heart stop.

"Wait! Did you tell Octavian!" Hazel asked in a panicked voice.

"Of course not! Leo said you didn't love him, but really, he was just trying to deny it because he's sacred." Rachel told her.

"What is he scared of?" Hazel asked.

"Telling you he loves you!" Rachel told her. Hazel's jaw dropped.

"He what?" Hazel stammered. Rachel laughed.

"He loves you." She tolded her slyly, wiggling her eyebrows and stretching the 'o' in love.

"Wow." Was all Hazel could say.

"I know right." Rachel smiled.

"What about you and Octavian?" Hazel asked wanting to change the subject to her. Rachel went cherry red and stiffend.

"Well done," Rachel spoke through gritted teeth. Hazel grinned slyly. Rachel looked at her for a moment like something was off.

"What?" Hazel asked. Suddenly she realized that she was acting the way she did around Leo. (No, not all kisses face.) She was becoming more confedent. But was it that made her so confedent, was it Leo?

"Nothing, and the same does for me and Octavian; nothing." Rachel told her.

"Sure." Hazel snorted. There it was again. Rachel didn't seem to mind it because she looked over to Hazel with a sly smile and eyes that sparcked with playful exitment.

"Oh you wanta go?" Rachel asked teasingly as she bumped Hazel's shoulder with her own. Hazel grinned as she bumped Rachel back.

"Yeah I do wanta go!" Hazel replied. They had a staring contest until Hazel reached over and flicked Rachel in the nose cousing them both to burst out laughing. Just then, Octavian turned to look over his shoulder at them- 'them' meaning 'Rachel'- they both acted like they didn't see him until he looked away.

As if on cue, Rachel's face went as red as her hair. Hazel laughed at her and wiggled her eyebrows at her. Rachel teasingly shoved Hazel's shoulder.

Soon they were at the dining hall. They went to sit with their friends.

**Leo's POV**

"Hey guys!" Annabeth called when she saw them. Percy, Annabeth and Piper were the only ones there.

"Where are Frank and Jason?" Hazel asked. Percy shrugged.

"I don't know, shouldn't you two know?" He pointed to Hazel and Piper. "They're _your_ boyfriends." He stated.

"Jason's going to go talk to Reyna." Piper told them.

"See, thats a good girlfriend, always knowing where her boyfriend is." Percy told Hazel. Leo didn't really like the way Percy was talking to her, telling her to be better, even if he was joking, Hazel was perfect the way she was. It was Frank that had the problams.

"Well thats not fare, I have to know where Jason is because of Reyna." Piper defended Hazel. "As for Hazel, this her home, there's nothing threatening her relationship with Frank." Leo looked down at that. _Except for me._ He mentaly added.

"Funny you would mention home," Hazel told them. "Because, well, I was thinking I would see what its like to live at Camp Halfblood when the war is over." She told them. Leo Looked up at this wided eyed, wondering if he had heard her right.

"What?" Rachel was the first to speak.

"Well, the camps probably wont want to come together to make one big camp because nether would want to leaving their camps, but what if the camps were mixed with bother roman and greek campers?" Hazel told them. Leo was stunned, he hadn't really thought of that, they could be in the same camp after this.

"Hazel that's brilliant!" Rachel cried.

"Yeah! And the camps could meet up like ever two months or so!" Annabeth agreed. Hazel was givin priase for her idea by all of the people that were at the table.

"Hazel, that sounds so amazing." Leo told her in a slightly lower voice so no one else would notice. Hazel smiled at him warmly before turning away to take other prase from their friends.

"Hazel, this is the best idea I've ever heard." Percy told Hazel again just as Frank and Jason walked over.

"What's the best idea you've ever heard?" Jason asked as he slipped into the spot next to Piper and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Frank did the same with Hazel and looked down at her questionably. Leo wanted to puke.

"She came up with an idea of having the camps being mixed with both Roman and Greek demigods!" Octavian told them. Jason's eyes widened and he looked down at Piper who was still in his arms.

"That's amazing!" He cried with joy as he pulled Piper closer to him. Leo glanced- glared- to Frank and saw that he had wide eyes as well but they didn't seem to be filled with joy like Jason. Rachel saw this as well and called his out on it.

"What's the problem Frank, don't you like us Greeks?" She joked. but to Leo's ears it came out more like a challenge. Leo closed over to Frank now wanting to puke just at the sight of him. Leo saw that Frank also took Rachel's joke as a challenge and was taking it.

Leo wanted to scream, to warn Rachel of the heartless monster Frank was. But he he kept it in. Leo wanted to kick him self. He had to warn Rachel, but not now, not here. He have to bit the inside of his lip to the point that he could taset blood just to keep from screaming at Rachel.

"Of course I like you guys!" Frank replied smiling coldly at Rachel as if to accept her silent challenge. Leo's head nearly dropped. There it was, no turning back. Frank was now out to get Rachel like he was out to get Leo.

**Okay, I lied last chapter, it will take one more chapter to get cot up, maybe even two but hey! I'm trying not to rush it to much. You see, I using GMaTB as a modle/base and then I add and change the parts so that its in either Leo, Hazel or Frank's POV so I don't go off track. Again, I'm sorry.**

**ALSO! REVIEW IF YOU HAVE A FRIEND THAT ACTS LIKE RACHEL AND HAZEL BY DOING THINGS LIKE SHOVING YOUR SHOULDER OR LIKES TO YELL "YOU WANTA GO!" IN THE HALL OR AT LUNCH! **

**LOL! BYE FANFICS! =)**


	11. The attack

**Yay chapter** **11! Okay, this is mainly and Frank chapter, and for those of you that don't read GMaTB, this will be a little shocking unless you figured that this would happen. **

**shout outs!**

****************FireofRiptide****************

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan**

**Miette in the Rain**

**toe walker**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

****************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO****************

****************Hazel's POV.****************

Hazel felt uncomfurtable Frank learned her idea of mixing the camps. He had frowned, not even pretending to like the idea, hesaw right through it. he saw that she was trying to give herself the ablilty to leave him. And when Rachel teased him, Hazel saw it in Rachel's eyes, she was trying to protect Hazel. But at what cost?

"I can't believe there's only three more days until the quest!" Piper sighed.

"I know, this is so weird, I'm not used to having so much time to think about a quest. I usually only have like a few hours to think about it." Percy told them.

"How many quest's have you been on?" Jason asked him.

"Five, if you include the one I sneaked onto to save Annabeth when we were thirteen." Percy told him. Jason nodded.

"Yeah I think that would count." Jason agreed.

"You know, Thaila was on that quest, Jason and it was also when she became a huntress." Annabeth told Jason. He turned to Percy.

"You know Thaila?" He asked.

"Yeah, and she like your sister with the whole Zeus and Jupiter thing right?" Percy replied.

"Actually, we also have the same mother as well." Jason told him. Percy's eyes went wide.

"Oh wow! I'm starting to see why Hera hates you so much." Percy joked.

"So way does she hate you?" Jason asked.

"Well one reason is because I date her," Percy pointed to Annabeth who slapped his finger away. "but mainly I think its because when her husband offered to make me a god I declined." He told him simply. That sure as hell got everyones attention. Hazel's head snapped in Percy's dection.

"Zeus did what?" Leo cried.

"He offered to make me a god and I said no."

"Why!" Frank cried.

"Because I didn't want to!" Percy cried back.

"And its a good thing he didn't or else the seven would never be complete!" Octavian defended him. Percy nodded to Octavian.

"Yeah, exactly!" Percy agreed.

"Whatever." Jason sighed. Soon breakfast was over and everyone bt Rachel and Octavian headed for the arena for training. Hazel felt antsy, she knew that she hac to give Frank his peice of wood back today. But how?

Hazel spent most of the time training with Piper. Piper was really cool and had her back at breakfast. After awhile, Hazel found herself training with Jason. It was nice to hang out with him again.

Suddenly, the doors of the arena bursted open and Octavian ran into the arena with Rachel slung over his shoulder.

Piper and Leo were standing nere the doors when they came in and jumped out of their skin in surprise. The others stopped and stared at them as they continued to cheer.

"We fininshed the stupid prophesy!" Rachel cried through her laughter.

"Hell yeah!" Octavian cried (In a much more, yet at the same time only slightly more manly way).

Octavian ran around the arena with Rachel over his should a few times. (Five minutes.) before stopping and finally putting Rachel back down on her feet in frount of their friends who had stopped what they were doing just to stare at them. Jason was the first to speak.

"Um, what's up?" He sounded like he was asking himself more then he was asking them.

"We finished the prophesy." Octavian stated breathlessly with a crazy girn on his face that matched Rachel's.

"No, we got that." Piper told them.

"Yeah loud and clear." Leo insisted.

"Yeah, a little to loud if you ask me." Hazel laughed. Rachel shrugged.

"What can we say? Loud is fun!" She told them.

"I bet it is, so the prophesy's done?" Percy asked. everyone stared at him. Hazel shook her head. _Percy can be so stupid sometimes!_ She thought.

"Could we not have made that any clearer?" Rachel cried through her laughter. Octavian cracked up as well. Percy went red in the face.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question." He muttered.

"Well, I guess we can start training with you guys now." Octavian told them.

"And that reminds me, Leo do you got anything for Rach?" Octavian asked.

"Yeah, lets go to the ship." Leo nodded for Rachel and Octavian follow. Hazel realized this was the perfect time to give Frank his wood back.

Hazel walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Frank turned around and looked down at her questionly.

"What?" He asked and an almost harsh voice that made Hazel flinch.

"Um... Can I talk to you outside?" Hazel asked him. Frank glanced around the room.

"I don't think anyone's listening." He told her.

"I know, I just need some fresh air." Hazel told him. He reluctently nodded his head and followed her. Hazel closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

**Frank's POV**

Frank didn't want to know what Hazel had to say, he didn't care. Hazel was his girlfriend and he wasn't losing her.

When they were outside Hazel turned around to face him.

"Frank, I um... I think that I should..." She stammered. Frank was losing his temper.

"Will you just spit it out!" He hissed. To his surprise, Hazel didn't flinch, look away or step back. Instead sher glared up at him. What the hell? He wondered what was making her act like this.

"Fine." She spoke through gritted teeth. She pulled out a folded peice of cloth that made Frank's heart stop just at the sight of it; his wood.

She grabbed his hand and pushed the cloth containing the stub of wood that kept him alive into in.

"I just don't think you should pin your hopes on me." She told him. She didn't seem nerves anymore. What was ith her? She seemed like a diffrent person.

"But I trust you with it more then anyone," Frank stammered. "I trust you more then i trust myself."

"I don't think that's a good thing Frank, and you should really fix it." She told him. Frank was stunned. She was never that blunt with him, ever.

"Why are you doing this?" Frank asked with a garded voice, suddenly it all clicked.

"Leo."

"What? No, this has nothing to do with Leo! I'm not braking up with you, I'm just putting your life back in your hands, like where it should be." Hazel told him.

"Sure, who helped you figure that out, _him_? I bet he did, I bet it was his plan alone." Frank hissed.

"For the last time, Leo had nothing to do with this, and what makes you say that it wasn't what I wanted, do you think I'm not strong enough?" Hazel asked in a cold voice.

"Yes! Because your not strong enough!" Frank yelled. Hazel just shook her head and pursed her lip's.

"Well in that case, you just don't know me very well." She told him, her voice now flat. Before Frank could say more, Hazel walked away. Frank's head snapped in the drection of the ship.

_Leo!_

Frank stormed into the ship. Soon her found himself at the armory. he hide behind a corner, just awaiting his chanse to finally kill him.

"... ride of this, now." Frank heard Octavian come from the armory.

"I think its best I don't tell the other's about this." Frank heard Leo's voice then. _Don't tell the other's what?_ Frank wondered.

"Agreed." Octavian then said. Moments later, Leo was walking out of the armory holding something. When Frank saw if, all of his curiosity was gone and he could care less about what he had just heard. All of his hate boiled over and he ran for Leo.

He crashed the thing that he was holding out of his hand and grabbed Leo by the shirt and slammed him to the wall. Frank smirked at Leo's pained face and punched him in the nose so hard that he could hear something crack. Frank let go of Leo and he crumbled to the ground.

Suddenly, the door to the armory floe open and Octavian and Rachel came rushing out.

Rachel and Octavian rushed over to them. Rachel crouched down next Leo and examand his eye that was slowly swelling shut and turning purple, blue ad black well Octavian got up in front of Frank, getting in his way of Leo, only making him angrier.

"Woah! What's going on!" Octavian demanded. Frank glared at him.

"Its his falt! I know it is! Now move so I can kill him!" Frank yelled.

"No! I don't care what he did, your not getting near him." Octavian told him firmly.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Frank asked him.

"Who the hell do you think? Me!" Octavian told him pushing Frank back, He could feel as his nostrils flared. Rachel glanced up at them.

"Wait, what did Leo do?" Rachel asked. Frank turned to glare at her her.

"Does that really matter?" He yelled.

"Yes it does, to fix a problem you need to know the problam." She told him like he were a little kid that didn't want to listen.

"The only thing that's going to fix this is my fist braking Leo's skull!" Frank told her.

"I highly dout that, plus your not getting any where near Leo." Rachel told him.

"Fine! Hazel gave me back the wood and its his fault!" Frank yelled before trying to reach for Leo but Octavian shoved him away. Frank's hand skimmed Rachel's shoulder. He remembered breakfast. _She knows_. He thought as she turned back to Leo.

"So your having relationship problams, how the hell is that Leo's fault?" Octavian asked forcefully.

"He's seeing her behind me back, I know he is!" Frank yelled.

"Oh yeah? Where's your proof?" Octavian asked. the two continued to scream at one another until Frank couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't getting anywhere. He glanced down at Rachel and saw he was at the perfect angel to grab her.

He reached over and before Octavian knew what he was doing, he had Rachel in a tight grip.

She let out a cry as he pinned her to the wall.

Frank held her by her fore arms and stepped on her feet, crushing them making her completely unable to move.

"Get off me!" Rachel screamed.

"You know! I know you do! I've known this entire time!" Frank yelled at her.

Rachel struggled agents him but Frank pulled her from the wall and slammed her agents wall again knocking the wind out of her, she hit her head agents the wall and began to look dizzy.

Rachel let out a wail of pain and Frank tightened his grip on her arms, cutting off circulation. She cried again only it came out in a sad little squeak.

"Are you ready to tell me?" Frank demanded. Rachel glared up at him.

"Tell you what?" She rasped. Frank slammed her agents the wall again only harder. Rachel let out a scream of pain this time.

"Get away from her!" Octavian yelled as he suddenly flung himself at Frank.

Frank pulled Rachel away from the wall again and throw her agents the other hall wall. Rachel crumbled to the ground when she hit the wall.

"Why is it so hard to get the truth here!" Frank exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, and slamming someone into a wall until they can't breath always gets you anwers!" Octavian yelled.

Octavian staring Frank down, Octavin was about an inch talled then Frank but if they were to fight with out weapons Octavian wouldn't have a chance, and it looked like it was coming to that. Frank smirked before slamming into Octavian, forcing him to the ground. Frank throw him another punch but Octavian dodged it causing Frank to punch the floor instead, Frank let out a grunt of pain and Octavian shoved him away.

Suddenly, Frank saw Rachel coming over to them-crawling over to them- with something in her hand. Frank quickly kicked her as hard as he could knowing whatever it was that she had wasn't good for him.

"Rachel!" Octavian yelled.

"Tazer..." She groaned as she flung something to Octavian. When Frank saw that it was a tazer his eyes widened with realization and he didn't know what to do. Octavian cot it in midair. He brought it to Frank's neck and everything when black.


	12. The break up

**Yay chapter 13 ****Shout outs!**

**toe walker**

**I'm-a-book-eater-problems **

**Sunny Snow**

**FireofRiptide**

**Miette in the Rain**

**THANK YOU!**

****************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO****************

****************Hazel's POV.****************

Hazel was beginning to worry. Frank, Leo, Rachel and Octavian were nowhere to be seen. What had happened?

She walked around for awhile, hoping she would hind them when she saw Octavian carrying something, no, some_one, _and that someone had black curly hair and was Latino.

Hazel gasped as she ran up to them. Octavian turned around to face her with a grim face and looked like he had just came out of a fight.

"What happened to him?" She exclaimed as she examined Leo.

"To answer that, I'm going to highly recommend you break up with your monster of a boyfriend." Octavian told her coldly.

"Frank did this?" Hazel cried as she gripped on to Leo's twitching hand.

"Well, either Rachel or he himself tazered him **(For those of you who read GMaTB, you get it, for the people that don't, When Rachel went to get that tazer for Octavian, she had to tazer Leo so he would stay out of sight from Frank, I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to fit that into the last chapter.)** and Frank punched and tried to kill him because you gave him back his wood and he thought it was because of Leo." Octavian told her as tear's silently spilled down her eyes. this was her fault, she did this, she did this to Leo.

Octavian was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"It is because of Leo, isn't it?" Octavian whispered to her even though there was no one around. Hazel looked up at him, she slowly nodded, unable to speak without breaking down into tears..

"And Rachel knew about it?" He asked.

"She saw me coming out of his room the first night the Greeks came and I told her everything, and she covered for us and helped us keep it a secret in anyway she could." Hazel told him.

"How did you know that?" Hazel asked.

"Well, Frank gave her a beating agents the wall trying to get her to tell him something." Octavian told her. Hazel clasped her hand over her mouth to contain a sob.

"He couldn't have!" She cried. Was frank that much of a monster? She didn't want to believe it but it seemed so true.

"Look, I was there, and Frank gave her more of a beating then he did Leo, he should be in worst condition but Rachel healed him until Frank grabbed her and slammed her agents the wall and she still didn't tell him about you and Leo. You owe her big time." Octavian told Hazel. She nodded.

"I know." She whispered. Hazel was stunned. Just this morning her and Rachel were just laughing and having fun. Now, Rachel had taken a beating from Frank just to keep a secret for Hazel. Rachel was undeniably Hazel's best friend, only best friends would do something like that.

Hazel came with him as he got Leo into the infirmury. She stayed and waited for either Leo to wake up and get him the hell out of there or for Frank to wake up and break up with him and if Leo isn't up by then, Frank was handcuffed to the wall.

Hazel sat by Leo's bed with tears in her eyes. he had stopped twitching and the nurse said that he would be up any second.

Hazel watched Leo's face, looking for any sign that he would wake, as she did so, Hazel took in every detail of his face. His rosy cheeks that showed slightly on his tanned skin, the curving of his lips that curled up just the slightest bit from smiling a the time, the way his curly black hair fell into his eyes. And now, as Hazel brushed his hair out of his eyes, the way his deep brown eyes locked with hers.

"Leo..." Hazel tried to speak but failed. Leo reached for her hand, Hazel slipped her hand into his willingly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"You did nothing wrong." He insisted.

"Yes I did! I gave Frank his wood back and I cheated to him with you!" Hazel could feel as the hot tears threaten her eyes.

"Yeah, but I was the one who kissed you in the first place, if I hadn't done that none of this would have happened." Leo told her. Hazel looked up at him, panic swelled through her.

"Are you saying you wish that this had never happened, you and me?" She asked as tears finally began to spill out of her eyes. Leo jolted up right and wrapped his arms around her.

"NO! Of course not. I wouldn't trade being with you for the whole world!" He told her.

Leo then lowered his voice and leaned in closer to her so his lips were just skimming her ear. and whispered the three little words that made Hazel's heart stop.

"I love you."

When Hazel couldn't hold back her gasped, she heard Leo chuckle slightly in her ear. Hazel pulled away and pressed her lips to his. when they pulled away Hazel smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered to him before kissing him again. Leo pulled her closer and smiled agents her lips. when they pulled away, Leo gave her a worried look.

"What about Frank?" He asked.

"I'm braking up with him as soon as he wakes up, and he's literally handcuffed to the wall." Hazel told him.

"That reminds me, you need to leave like right now so Frank doesn't brake the wall just to kill you or have a stroke." Hazel told him. Leo kissed her again.

"Okay, meet me at the ship after." He told her. Hazel smiled as she nodded to him.

"Okay, now go." She told him. Leo stood up and leaned over to kiss Hazel and whisper "I love you." before walking over to the doors. Hazel watched as Leo walked out the door.

Only moments later did her hear Frank groan. Hazel sighed as she turned on her heels to see Frank rubbing his eyes three beds down.

"Frank." She spoke in a flat and removed voice. Frank looked over to her and gave her a cold smile as if she wouldn't notice how fake it was.

"Hey Hazel, did you come back rethinking what you said to me?" He asked. Hazel couldn't believe how arrogant Frank was being that she couldn't hold back her scowl. Frank smirked.

"Now baby, someone with a face as beautiful as yours real shouldn't scowl like that." He told her.

"Shut up!" Hazel finally barked. Frank looked taken back by this.

"What, you didn't expect me to talk back?" Hazel asked.

"Haze, what's wrong?" Frank frowned.

"I don't know, you attacked Leo, nearly killed Rachel and fought Octavian. Is there anything I'm missing?" Hazel asked sharply. Frank glared at her.

"I didn't almost kill Rachel." He grumbled.

"Yes you did! And she's only mortal! Frank, she can't be healed the way we can, her body can only take so much! You almost killed her!" Hazel screamed. It was one think to do all the things he did. But to lie to her as if she would never find out the truth? How stupid did he think she was?

"So what are you here for? To lecture me?" Frank asked.

"No, I'm here to dump you." Hazel spoke in a calmer voice.

"Because of him right?" Frank snorted not even bothering to call Leo by his name. Hazel sighed.

"No, because you hurt three people for something that had nothing to do with them! It was only me you should have been mad at, but no, you hurt Leo and almost killed Rachel who happens to be my bestfriend!" Hazel told him.

"I thought I was you bestfriend?" Frank asked with hurt in his eyes.

"That was before you became such a monster." Hazel hissed. Anger filled Franks eyes.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Frank finally asked.

"Yes." Hazel didn't hesitate to answer.

"Did you cheat on me?" Frank asked.

"Yes, and I'm very sorry that I did but you have no reason to get mad at me or Leo anymore after what you did to him and Rachel." Hazel told him.

"So what? You just get off free of punishment?" Frank asked.

"Are you kidding me? My punishment was having to be ripped apart by that horrible secret!" Hazel cried.

"Fine, but just remember this, I never brake promises, and I promise you know that I will be the one to kill Leo!" Frank promised her.

"Well your going to have to go through me first." Hazel stated. Frank chuckled coldly.

"That wouldn't stop me at the least now that I know the whore that you are." Frank hissed.

"Well its better then being a monster that has to be handcuffed to the wall!" Hazel screamed. She walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

"And I am not a whore, a whore is who ever will be stupid enough to ever love you!" And with that Hazel walked out of the infirmary with her head held high.

**Leo's POV.**

Leo laid in his bed waiting for Hazel. He couldn't believe the day he was having, the got the crap beaten out of him by a monster, got tazered by an Oracle and admitted his love to girl of his dreams followed by her admitting her own love for him. He also missed lunch.

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" He called not wanting it to need up being Jason and end up trying to kiss him.

"The girl you love." Hazel's voice called from the other side of the door. Leo smirked.

"Really? What's Megan Fox doing here?" He asked. Hazel pocked her head into the room with a curios look on her face rather then a scowl.

"Is Megan a camper?" She asked. Leo through his head back laughing as he remembered what year Hazel was born in and realized that she had no clue who Megan Fox was. Hazel gave him a funny look as he laughed.

"What?" She asked as she walked into the room. Leo shook his head.

"Twenty first century joke, and surprisingly no, Megan Fox is not a demigod, she just a _very_ hot mortal." Leo told her. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"I hate it when that happens, when people talk about current things and I have no idea what their talking about." She told him.

"Okay, I'll try to keep it simple for you." Leo told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

"So how did it go?" He asked when he pulled away.

"Um, it was interesting." She told him as her face darkened. Leo frown.

"Your not telling me something." Leo stated. Hazel looked up at him.

"What? No! I'm just a little off base right now, Frank wasn't exactly nice when I broke up with him." Hazel told him. Leo didn't believe her for a second but figured if she was finding something from him she had a go reason for it. But he couldn't help but wonder.

"Okay, so what's our game plan for the other's, are we just doing to flat out tell them or keep it casual for away and then let them know?" Leo asked.

"Well, I see no point in keeping any of it from them, Frank will just tell them the truth anyways." Hazel told him.

"So he knows that we cheated?" Leo asked. Hazel nodded sullenly.

"But he doesn't care that much now that he knows what a little whore I am." Hazel told him.

"Your not a whore." He whispered. Hazel nodded and leaned her head into his shoulder. Leo wondered how their friends will react when they learn that Leo had helped Hazel cheat on Frank, how would they react when they find out what Frank did to Rachel. If anything they'll see Rachel for the bravest mortal hero ever.

"What do you think they'll say?" Hazel asked as if she were reading his mind.

"I don't know." Leo told her before shaking his head.

"But that doesn't matter, the quest matters, the prophesy matters, you and I matter. Okay?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. Hazel nodded and even managed a smile. After long moments of on going silence, Hazel finally spoke.

"I think we should go check on Rachel, see if she's okay." Hazel suggested.

"Yeah, lets go." And with that they headed for the temple.

**Okay, not only did i get you guys cot up, but I gave you an extra chapter bringing you was slightly ahead of GMaTB so I deserve lots of love and reviews!**


	13. The truth

**Yay chapter 13! shout outs.**

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan**

**Miette in the Rain**

**toe walker**

**bethy12aj**

**tinckles**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING**

****************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO****************

****************Leo's POV. ****************

As Leo and Hazel walked to the temple, they were not scared to be close to gether or hold one another's hand. Leo liked that they could now be public with their love. Only, no one seemed to care. But that didn't matter to Leo, all he cared about was Hazel. **************  
><strong>************

When they got to the temple Leo knocked on the door. Octavian answered.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hi, how is she?" Hazel asked. Octavian thought for a moment before answering her.

"Really good actually." He told them as if he found it hard to believe, which Leo couldn't blame him for. The fact that Rachel would be awake after what happened would be shocking.

"Can we come in?" Leo asked him.

"Yeah come in." Octavian told him as he opened the door wider so they could come in. To Leo's surprise, Rachel wasn't in her bed.

And to his shock, Rachel was standing in front of a table with her back facing them.

_How the hell is she up!_ Leo thought.

"Rachel?" Hazel asked. Leo could tell from her voice that Hazel was just as shocked as he was. Rachel turned to face them. She saw the shock in their faces as sighed.

"Apollo's little going away present." She told them. Leo didn't get in but didn't question it.

"We came to check up on you, and thank you." Hazel told her. Rachel smiled.

"Well I feel fine and your more then welcome. I mean what are friends for?" Rachel told them.

"Yeah well friends wouldn't do what we did to you." Leo told her.

"You would have done the same for me." Rachel stated.

"Agreed." Hazel said.

"So, I guess we should get on and talk about what everyone's thinking." Octavian came over to Rachel's side as he spoke.

"Way to be suddle." Leo told him. Octavian shrugged.

"So what are we going to tell the others?" Rachel asked them.

"Well, I told Frank that we did cheat so their going to know and we think its best if we're the one's to tell them rather then wait for Frank to explode and tell the other's some... _other_ things," Hazel told them.

"And what about the three of us and having the crap beaten out of us, what do we say about that?" Octavian asked as he gestured to himself, Rachel and Leo.

"Simple, we tell them the truth, that Frank wanted to kill Leo because Hazel gave him back the wood and he saw that there was something going on with her and Leo and decided that it was Leo's fault, when we tried to stop him, you got in his way and he realized that I knew something about what was going on so out of his rage mood her tried to kill me to get me to tell him what I knew. And the reason Leo is twitching is because he just wouldn't stay where he told to stay." Rachel told them giving Leo a playful smirk. Leo gave her a little glare.

"Sounds good. Now what's going on there? You were almost dead less then an hour ago and now your fine, how the hell does that happen?" Hazel asked.

"Well, Apollo healed me as a going away gift and he also see us these amazing gifts and prizes that inclued, necture for mortals, a new knife for Octavian, the crystal sword that will kill me and a table." Rachel told them Leo looked over to the sword and felt his heart stop. How could he be so gods damn stupid!

"Shit! I forgot about that! I'm so sorry Rachel!" Leo tod her. Hazel looked at Leo in confuession.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered to her. Hazel just nodded.

Rachel perssed her lips so her mouth was was just a line.

"Its not your fault, you were busy with Frank trying to kill you. Plus, Apollo brought it here saying that its safer if the swords in my hands rather then risking it to fall into the hands of the enemy." Rachel told him. But Leo still felt guilty.

"Well okay, but whats this about netcure for mortals?" Leo asked.

"Well I just did a demanstation for Octavian and myself so I'm noot that kean in cutting myself again but Apollo has envented necture water that is safe for me to drink." She told them. Showing them the bottle. Hazel took it out of her hand and studied the bottle.

"That's amazing!" Hazel breathed.

"Also, the bottle's charmed so it refills itself whenever it emptys." Octavian told them. Just then, the diner bell rang. Leo gulped at the sound.

"Well I guess its time to face the music." Hazel sighed.

"I don't like this music!" Leo whined.

"And you think we do?" Octavian asked. Leo just shook his head and stared for the door with Hazel at his side.

As the walked, Leo saw that Hazel was trembling. Leo pulled her closer.

"Its going to be okay, I promise." He whispered to her.

"How will it be okay? Our friends are about to now that we're liar's." She whispered back.

"It will, I just know it." He told her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because, I know them. If they wont accept use then no one will. If they are your true friends the wont care." Leo told her. That seemed to get her because Hazel nodded.

"Okay."

**(Time for the moment we've all been waiting for!)**

When they got to the dinning hall the walked to their friends. They were all there, just making conversation. When Annabeth saw them she smiled.

"Where have you guys been all day?" She called out. When they got closer and she their grim faces and the faded wounds on Leo, Rachel and Octavian her smile dropped and she gasped.

"What happened?" Percy demanded when he saw them. Leo took a deep breath and raised his and Hazel's intertwined hands up above their heads so they could see.

"This is what happened." He told them. None of them seemed to understand. Leo glanced to Jason and Piper. Jason looked beyond confused but Piper had a gleam in her eye. Was that... approval he was seeing?

"Where's Frank?" Annabeth asked.

"Well thats part of it." Rachel told her.

"What?"

Rachel sighed and glanced over to Leo and Hazel. Leo glanced back well Hazel was looking at the table rather then the people at the table, trying to come up with the courage to get through the diner.

Leo saw that Rachel was looking for permission to tell their friends what had happened. Leo nodded knowing that Hazel wasn't ready to talk and that he would mess up if he tried.

"Leo and Hazel are... seeing each other." She started.

"What about Frank?" Percy asked.

"I broke up with him." Hazel suddenly spoke. Leo looked down at her and saw that she was now making eye contact with their friends. Leo smiled, feeling proud of her.

"And you guys just start seeing each other? Just like that? It seems a little fast." Annabeth told them.

"Yeah, well here's the part thats going to make you hate us." Leo told them. Percy looked at him in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"What did you guys do thats worthy of our hate?" He asked. Hazel took a deep breath

"I cheated on Frank with Leo." She told them, not braking her eye contact with them. Percy's eyes widened, Annabeth's jaw dropped and Jason's eyes darted to Leo in an unreadable expression. Well Piper still had that look of approval in her eyes. _What is with her?_ Leo wondered. _Is she not hearing us right? Me and Hazel cheated! Why is she so okay with it!_

"What! How could you guys do that!" Annabeth cried.

"And to Frank! Hazel, he's your best friend!" Percy yelled.

"What does Rachel and Octavian have to do with it?" Piper asked calmly. Her voice was soothing and seemed to calm Percy, Annabeth and Jason. Leo realized that she was charm speaking.

"I knew." Rachel told them almost as calmly as Piper.

"How?" Jason asked.

"I cot Hazel leaving Leo's room and I helped them keep it a secret." Rachel told them.

"Octavian too?" Annabeth asked.

"I didn't know until today." Octavian told them.

"Why today?" Percy asked.

"Now this is the part that you guys start to see that yes, what we did was wrong, but that Frank deserved it in more then one way." Octavian told them.

"Did you guys ever notice Frank acting weird at times?" Hazel asked them.

"Yeah, so?" Percy asked.

"Well that's because he was starting to catch on and realized that there was something doing on with Hazel and I." Leo continued.

"And he started to get very aggressive with me at times." Hazel told them.

"Wait, what do you mean aggressive?" Annabeth asked.

"Rude, consenting, it was as if he thought I was just something he could just kick around." Hazel told them.

"So she gave him back his wood this morning." Rachel told them.

"I was hoping that he would just brake up with me but instead he went after Leo." Hazel told them

"Now comes the part were we get involved and you start to hate Frank and see him as the monster he really is." Rachel told them.

"When Leo, Rachel and I were picking out our weapons today, Leo left the room and the next thing we knew, we were charging out of the armory because Frank had ambushed Leo and was trying to kill him." Octavian told them.

Piper seemed shocked for the first time along with the other's.

"Frank was going to kill him?" Jason yelled.

"Yes! Octavian held Frank back well I helped Leo." Rachel told them.

"But Frank knew that Rachel had something to do with what was going on so well she was to busy helping me to defend herself when Frank grabbed her, damanding for her to confirm that we were cheating." Leo continued.

"And she still didn't tell him even after he slammed her to the wall twise, gripped her arms so tight that it left bruises." Octavian told them.

"When Octavian got him off of me a crawled back to the armory grabbed a tazer, tazered Leo because he wouldn't stay, brought it to Octavian, Octavian tazered Frank and I fell unctuous after Frank kicked me." Rachel told them.

And I met up with Octavian when I saw him pulling Leo to the infurmury. He told me what happened and I told him the truth." Hazel then said.

"I waited for Leo wake up, got him out of the infurmury then when Frank woke up I broke up with him. He said some... not every nice things." Hazel finished.

Their friends were silent for awhile and just stared at them. Until finally, Annabeth spoke.

"Secrets will be made and known." She uttered, refuring to the prophesy.

"We can't fight the prophesy or what it means, we just have to be ready for in and acsept it." Piper then said.

"Agreed." Percy spoke in a flat voice.

"Yeah, but what about Frank? How can we trust him now, I mean from the sounds of it he almost killed Rachel." Jason told them.

"About that, How are you okay Rach?" Annabeth asked her.

"Apollo invented a necture that is safe for humans." Rachel told her.

"How!" Percy cried.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Rachel cried back.

"Okay, not important right now. What are we going to do about Frank?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, he's apart of the quest and the seven." Rachel stated.

"The _nine_." Annabeth corrected. Rachel smiled.

"Right, the nine."

"Well I guess she's right, it isn't like we can remove Frank from the prophesy." Jason sighed. Leo suddenly noticed that Jason wasn't looking at him or talking to him in any way, only the others. _Shit_.

After diner Leo sipped over to Jason and Piper.

"Hey." Piper greeted well Jason refused to notice him.

"Hi. Um, look, I'm sorry I lied to you guys. I bad enough that I helped Hazel cheat on Frank but to lied to you guys is worst, I wish I had told you the truth from the start and not have made it a big thing." Leo apologized.

"Yeah, you and I both." Jason hissed at him still refusing to look at Leo.

"Look man, I'm sorry! What can I do to make it up to you? I'll do anything, your my bestfriend!" Leo begged.

"Well you know what? Bestfriends don't lie to one another and go on trusting the truth with the readers of fate!" Jason yelled, he was now looking at Leo but only with a glare of hate. Before Leo could respond, Jason stormed off. Piper looked to Leo.

"I'll go talk to him." She told him as she turned to leave.

"Wait. Piper, did you know what was going on with me and Hazel?" Leo asked. Piper turned back to him with a smile.

"The whole time." She told him with a nod.

"Thank you, for not telling anyone." Leo thanked her.

"You would have done the same for me." She told him.

"Yeah, well that's because I'd be to stupid to figure it out in the first place." Leo told her.

"Yeah, most likely." She laughed before turning to go catch up with Jason.

Leo sighed. He shook his head before heading back over to Hazel who was talking with Octavian.


	14. The pecks

****Yay** chapter 14! Warning: At one point of this chapter there will be lots of swearing. ****Shout outs.**

**toe walker**

**Miette in the Rain**

**Nyx Calliope**

**THANK YOU!**

**************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**************

**Hazel's POV.**

Hazel smiled when she saw Leo walk over to her and Octavian.

"Hello." He grummbled. Hazel frowned.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him.

"I'll tell you later" He told her.

"Come on man! Spill!" Octavian told him. Hazel smiled, Octavian was a cool guy, she found it hard to remember why she ever hated him.

"I'll spill later." Leo told him.

"Hey." Rachel greeted. Hazel noticed Octavian's face lightened up as soon as he saw her, Rachel must have noticed as well because she laughed.

"So what's happening?" Rachel asked.

"Jason hates me." Leo grumbled. Octavian leaned over to Hazel.

"I guess later is now." He whispered refuring to Leo's earlier hesitance to tell them what was wrong. Hazel laughed slightly but Leo and Rachel didn't seem to notice. **(I added that to show the friendship that is starting between Hazel and Octavian)**

"Also, Piper knew about me and Hazel all along and didn't tell a soul." Leo added. Rachel nodded well Hazel's eyes widened. _Piper knew?_

"Okay, well I don't know about you guys, but I'm about ready to pass out." Rachel told them.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Octavian chucked.

"Well good night, see you tomorrow." Hazel told them as she and Leo headed for the ship.

"Night." Rachel called after them.

Leo chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arm around Hazel's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"Why are you so happy all the sudden? Weren't you just grummbling about Jason?" Hazel asked him. Leo shrugged.

"Its hard to be upset when you get to enjoy new perks." He told her.

"What pecks?" Hazel asked.

"Getting to hold you close in public and things like that." He told her. Hazel smiled and pulled closer to him.

"I like that perk to." She whispered to him. Suddenly two boys that looked identical aside from one being slightly taller came up.

"Hey Leo." the slightly taller one greeted.

"Hey Travis, Conner." Leo greeted back.

"Who's this?" The shorter one that Hazel assumed was Conner asked giving her a wink and a grin. Leo stiffened as he did and Hazel leaned in closer to Leo.

"This is Hazel, my girlfriend." Leo told them. Conner's grin dropped.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Wait, I thought you were _Frank's_ girlfriend?" Travis asked. Now it was Hazel's turn to stiffen.

"I _was_ his girlfriend."She corrected him. Travis nodded.

"Okay, next question-" Hazel cut him off.

"There are _more_ questions?" She asked. Travis chuckled.

"Only one more." He assured her.

"Okay, hit me." Hazel told him

"Why are you with _Leo_?" He asked with an evil grin that made Hazel laugh.

"Okay, I think that's enough of the old meet and greet, see you guys later!" Leo told them as he pull Hazel away from them and started for the ship with Hazel laughing in his arms.

"Well that was fun." She smiled up at Leo.

"Yeah, most fun in my life, now come on." He told her sarcastically as he pulled her along.

When they got to the ship they entered Leo's room. Hazel walked over to the blue prints of the ship that were scattered across a large table

"So, what was it that you changed in the ships blue prints?" Hazel asked as she studied the blue prints. Leo laughed.

"Your pertty interested in those blue prints aren't you?" He asked as he walked over to her side. Hazel shrugged.

"Their interesting." She stated.

"Yeah, I guess they are." Leo laughed. He walked over to his closet and pulled something out. He walked back over to Hazel and she realized it was blue prints that he had in his hand. He laid the blue prints out beside the ones she was already looking at.

"These are the origanal blue prints." Leo told her.

Hazel compared the blue prints and as she did her eyes went wide.

"Wow Leo, you did all of this?" She gasped as she staired at the blue prints. They barley looked alike. It was as if she was looking at two completely different plans for two flying ships.

"Yeah." Leo told her.

"How long did it take?" She asked.

"Three weeks." He told her.

"This is really amazing." Hazel breathed. Leo laughed as he pulled her close.

"Its nothing, building is in my blood." He told her.

"But still, I can't imagine anyone else could do something like this." Hazel told him.

"Well I know, but that's just like the stuff Annabeth makes. No one could imagine doing something like it." Leo told her.

"Leo," Hazel spoke in a blunt voice. Leo looked down at her.

"Yeah?"

"Just take the complement and say thank you." Hazel told him. Leo smiled down at her at kissed her.

"Thank you Hazel." He whispered when they pulled away. Hazel smiled.

"Your welcome."

"So, what's with Jason?" Hazel asked him as she pulled away from his grasp and went to sit on his bed. **(Get your head out of the gutter if you think that's where this is going. I'm not that kind of writer!)** Leo shrugged as he came to sit with her.

"He's mad that we trusted Rachel and Octavian and that I didn't tell him." Leo told her. Hazel rolled his eyes.

"Gods! I need to knock some sence into that moron! He should know better." Hazel muttered. Leo laughed.

"Yeah well Piper's way ahead of you." Leo told her. Hazel nodded.

"Good."

"So are you ready for tomorrow? Its our last day until the quest." Leo asked.

"Yeah, I guess we'll spend most of the day training, getting Rachel up to shape and good with her sword and then move our stuff into the ship." Hazel summed the following day.

"Sounds good." Leo sighed.

"And speaking of Rachel, how did she find out?" Leo asked.

"I already told you. She saw me leaving your room." Hazel told him.

"Yeah, but what did she do that got you to spill?" He asked. Hazel blushed slightly.

"Nothing, I kinda just spilled by accident and begged her not to tell and we became friends somehow." Hazel told him. Leo groaned.

"Girls." He muttered.

"What's wrong with girls?" Hazel asked as she kissed him on the cheek. As she did Leo smiled.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"That's right." Hazel smirked.

"Hey, are Octavian and Rachel together yet?" Leo asked.

"No." Hazel told him and he let out another groan.

"Good Gods... I sware, if those two aren't clinging to one onther by breakfast tomorrow I'm calling them out!" Leo promised. Hazel laughed

"Looking foward to it." Hazel told him sarcasticly.

"What? You don't think I'll do it? Hazel, if are you to know anything about me, its that I'm known for doing and saying stupid thinks." Leo told her.

"I already knew that." Hazel smiled. Leo grinned.

"Whatever smartass."

"Hey! What kind of a boyfriend calls their girlfriend a smartass?" Hazel cried with laughter.

"The kind that have a smartass for a girlfriend." Leo answered. Hazel laughed.

"Fine, dumbass." She smirked.

"Hey!" Leo cried. Hazel laughed once more before standing up.

"I should get going." She told him. But as she walked over to the door, two strong arms, (well stronger then her) wrapped around her waist and throw her back onto the bed. Hazel let out a squeak as she landed.

"I don't think so." Leo's cockily told her before he started tickling her sides. Hazel let out roars of laughter as she begged Leo to stop.

"Leo! Stop!" Hazel sqealed. Leo soon stopped and Hazel sat up breathless. Leo laughed as she lunged for him. Soon Hazel had him pinned under him.

"Ha! Pinned down by a girl! How does that make you feel?" Hazel asked smuggly as she smirked down at Leo who was struggling under her. As she spoke Leo stopped struggling and smirked up at her. Hazel's smirk dropped. _What is he going to do?_ She wondered.

"It makes me want to _kiss_ that girl." Leo told her. Before Hazel could react, Leo leaned up and crashed his lips to hers. Hazel was surprised at first but so gave in and leaned down and let Leo wrap his arms around her. The kiss sent a warm tingling sensation all over her. Sparking all the way through her from head to teo. Leo deepened the kiss and Hazel felt as the feeling grow stanger. Her heart quickened as if it were running a marathon.

They pulled away to catch their breath only to pull back together. Hazel leaned in closer and Leo willingly pulled her closer until Hazel could fell Leo's own heart beat witch was just as fast as her's maybe faster. Suddenly, Hazel smelt something burn. Leo must have smelt in to because he pulled away.

Hazel looked down at the foot of the bed and saw that it was on fire.

"Shit!" Leo hissed as he jumped up and grabbed a fire blanket that was hanging on the wall and beat the fire until it was out. He turned to Hazel, his face bright red.

"Um, sorry." He muttered.

"Its fine." She breathed with a smile that soon turned into a laugh. Leo grinned and began to laugh with her.

Leo walked over and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. Leo smiled down at her.

"I love you more." He whispered back before kissing her. Hazel pulled away unwillingly.

"Okay, I really need to go." She told him.

"Come on! Stay!" Leo whined. Hazel laughed.

"Ooh! A whining boyfriend! Very hot." she told him sarcasticly.

"Damn right I'm hot." Leo joked as he stood up to hug her good bye.

"Good night, I love you." Leo told her as he unwillingly let her go.

"I love you to, see you tomorrow." She promised.

And with that Hazel left the ship and headed for her cabin.

**Leo's POV**

The next morning Leo woke up to a knock on the door. Leo groaned.

"Piper! If I wanted to get up at a surten time in the morning I would get an alarm clock." Leo called. He heard faint laughter behind the door.

"Its not Piper!" Hazel's voice called. Leo jumped out of bed at the sound of her sweet voice. He opened the door to see a smiling Hazel, but when she looked at him she gasped.

"Leo!" She cried as she covered her eyes.

"What?" leo asked, not understanding her reaction.

"Put some clothes on!" Hazel cried. Leo looked down at himself and realized he was only wearing underwear and nothng else.

"Oh shit!" Leo cried as he slammed the door in Hazel's face and ran for his closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a camp halfblood shirt and ran back to the door to find Hazel with her eyebrows raised and a grin on her face.

"Hi." Leo muttered, feeling as his face went red. Hazel laughed and reached up to kiss him.

"Hi." She replied.

"Sorry." Leo muttered. Hazel just shrugged.

"Come on, its time for breakfast." Hazel told him as she pulled him out the door.

When they got to the dining hall they went to sit with their friends. Only Annabeth, Percy, Piper and Jason were there.

"Hey guys!" Percy greeted them.

"Hey." Hazel replied.

Leo glanced over to Jason and saw that he was still ignoring him.

Soon Rachel and Octavian came in and Leo couldn't help but remember his promise to Hazel last night, and he noticed that Rachel and Octavian were not clinging to one another as he had hoped. This was going to be was funny as hell!

When they sat down Leo groaned. Octavian gave him an odd look well Rachel looked at him with wide eyes full of worry, she clearly knew him well enough to tell that whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be good for her or Octavian. Leo smirked at her.

"Will you guys just make out and get together already?" Leo asked with an evil grin.

"LEO!" Most of the people at the table yelled. Octavian looked about ready to lung for him. Hazel looked up at him with wide eyes. She clearly forgot about his promise.

"I'm about to ring your neck." Octavian warned through gritted teeth. Leo glanced over to Rachel and she looked about ready to pass out.

"Rachel?" Leo asked. He suddenly realized that shre was about to spill out another prophesy. Rachel fell back only to be cot by Octavian.

"Rachel!" Octavian cried. Leo rushed over to her. Her eyes were closed and she was figiting

Rachel groaned in a raspy voice.

"The shortest male of the seven will... will..." Suddenly Rachel's eyes shot open and she lunged for Leo. He yelped and jumped back but was still cot in a head lock.

"Get the crap scared out of him!" Rachel finished.

"It was just a question!" Leo cried.

"Well I didn't really like that question." Rachel told him.

"Really? I didn't notice." Leo grummbled. Rachel let him go and gave him a punch to the arm.

"Ow!" Leo cried. He walked back over to his seat with Hazel who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Go ahead." Leo sighed. Hazel shooked head.

"Do it." Leo told her. Hazel told a deep breath.

"I'm good." She told him. only seconds later she began to giggle. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Hey guys, I was thinking we could do something tonight." Octavian told them.

"Do what?" Jason asked.

"Go to the lake, you know as our last night here." Octavian told them.

"I all for it." Percy stated.

"Sure, sounds fun." Piper agreed. Leo also thought it was a great idea but figured that he wasn't allowed to speak for awhile. They all planned to go after diner.

"Hey Octavian, tells see if you can go without drowning this time." Jason joked. The table bursted out in laughter.

"Okay, I'll try." Octavian promised.

"Unless you want to kiss Percy again." Piper joked. Octavian's eyes widened and another roar of laughter came over the group until they heard a voice.

"Hey guys." They all stopped laughing and turned to see Frank with a grim face.

"Oh I see, stop laughing as soon as Frank comes, very welcoming. I guess the cheaters and the mortal got you to hate me, right?" Frank asked as he sat down next to Octavian who glared daggers at him and placed his arm around Rachel's shoulders as if to protect her. Leo did the same with Hazel only he glared twice as hard wishing Frank wasn't there.

"Even if I didn't tell us first we would still hate you." Annabeth snarled.

"Um, hello! They cheated on me!" Frank yelled as he pointed to Leo and Hazel. Leo wanted nothing more then to lung for Frank and beat the shit out of him just for pointing at him and Hazel.

"Um, hello! You almost killed Rachel well you were trying to kill me!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah! Your fucking lucky that Apollo made a nectar for mortals or I would kill you, you piece of shit!" Octavian yelled at him.

"And I would be helping him." Percy hissed

"What the Fuck! I come here to hang out with my friends and now you bastards are ganging up agents me!" Frank yelled.

"Well look at what you did to Rachel, Leo and Octavian! Weren't they your friends too?" Piper hissed.

"I don't need to put up with this! You assholes just lost your most invaluable team mate." Frank told them as he stood up.

"Sure, invaluable. Your so invaluable that your life depends on a stick!" Rachel snorted.

"And this isn't a game, the fate of the world is in our hands, we're not team mates, were hero's." She added.

"You need the blood of a god to be a hero beautiful. That's why unlike you, we're important." Frank called over his shoulder. Leo gritted his teeth. Rachel was more of a hero than he ever will be.

Soon breakfast was over and they all headed for the arena.

Hazel and Leo helped Rachel out with her new sword after Percy gave her some pointers but she ended up with Octavian for most of the time. Hazel and Leo worked on some stuff and Leo tried working with a knife for awhile.

"Hey Leo!" Leo turned to see Octavian coming over to him.

"Hey." He greeted.

Hey, um do you still have that tazer?" Octavian asked. Leo nodded.

"Yeah, I'll get it for you when you guys start moving you stuff into the ship, we have a training area in the ship so you get learn how to use it there." Leo told him. Octavian nodded.

"Do you want to practice together?" Octavian then asked. Leo looked over and saw that Hazel was parctising with Annabeth before turning back to Octavian on nodded.

"Cool."

They practiced for about an hour until it was time for lunch.


	15. Moving out

**yay chapter 15! **

**Shout outs.**

**Nyx Calliope**

**toe walker**

**whoneeds2know**

**Splashfire **

**Sibzzy**

****disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO****

****Hazel's**** **POV.**

Hazel trained with Annabeth for awhile after their uneventful lunch. They spent less than an hour their before they left to start moving their stuff into the ship.

As Hazel walked to her cabin, she saw Frank but he didn't seem to see her. He was to busy muttering quite things to himself. The sight of him terrified her. She couldn't believe that only a week ago just how exited she got when she saw him. Now it made her want to run for her life.

Hazel just sighed and entered her cabin. She packed her things into two large boxes. About a box and half were just her clothes and armer. but the other half of a box contained things that actually mattered to her, like her favorite jewels. her drawings from when she was young. Only one more think remained; her picture of Sammy.

The cabin was empty, all of her cabin mates were out training or doing something like that. She didn't know where Frank was until the door bursted open suddenly. Hazel jumped back and turned to see Frank walk in. He glared at her but didn't speak.

"Was it necessary to burst the door open?" Hazel hissed. Frank didn't respond, he just walked towards her slowly. Hazel stood her ground, not willing to show Frank any weakness. Frank continued to walk towards her until he was towering over her. They glared at one another for a long length of time.

"What do you want?" Hazel hissed. Frank brought his hand to her arm and touched it lightly, Hazel resisted the need to flinch away and the urge to kick him in his manhood.

"You." He whispered as he slowly leaned in to her. Hazel shoved him away but his slight touch on the arm was now a death grip.

"Get away from me!" Hazel screamed. She threw a punch at him and hit Frank right in the jaw. Frank let out a groan of pain but didn't let go of her. Instead, He slammed her to the wall. Hazel imagined the pain throbbing in her head was similar to the pain Rachel felt when Frank did this to her.

Frank glared at her. His face far to close to hers. He suddenly released one of her arms but before she could get away, Frank slapped her across the face. Hazel let out a cry of pain and she fell to the ground.

Frank got down on one knee and grabbed her arm again, with his other hand he grabbed her face and pulled her toward his face so he could look her dead in the eye. As Hazel stared in horror, she realized that with in his eyes she saw no soul, no goodness beneath. She wanted to scream again. She wanted to cried for Leo, for him to come save her.

"You may have everyone else fouled with you new tuff girl act, but not me, I see right through you. Your a stupid bitch! I tried to mend things coming here but no." He snarled. He then came even closer.

"I know you love me, and you always will wether you like it or not. Your mine, not his. Not Leo's, not Sammy's, mine. You understand? Mine." Frank hissed in her ear.

"Go to Tartarus and fuck yourself." Hazel hissed back. Frank pulled away and glared at her before slapping her face again. Hazel let out another weak cry.

"Wrong answer bitch." Frank roared. He slapped her again. And she let out only a whimper this time. Only she whimpered a name.

"Leo..."

"What was that?" Frank hissed. Just then, Hazel heard footsteps.

"Hey Hazel, do you need any help- You bastard!" Leo yelled when he walked in to see Frank holding Hazel with an iron grip. Leo pulled a hammer out of his tool belt.

"Frank, let her the fuck go or I promise I will kill you." Leo threatened. Frank snorted.

"As if you could take on me!" Frank smirked before letting Hazel go. before standing you he leaned in one more time.

"Remember my promise." He wished in her ear. Tears began to spill from Hazel's eyes.

"No..." She whimpered. Frank didn't hear her though, he only walked towards Leo.

"There will be a time, a time soon, that we will face off to see who gets her. But don't get any hopes. I will be the one to kill you." Frank told him. Leo snapped his fingers and a spark of fire began to dance on his fingertips.

"Not if I kill you first, and I will set your little stick on fire without hesitation if you dare touch Hazel again." Leo told him.

"Then I guess I'll be dead pretty soon, or you'll at least try to kill me and end up dead yourself. Because I'm not done with her, not even close." Frank hissed. And with that he walked out to door.

Leo ran over to Hazel and carefully picked her up in he's arms. Hazel buried her head in his chest and started sobbing.

"Hazel, what happened?" Leo demanded. Hazel pulled away and looked up at him. His eyes filled with worry.

"He... he wanted me back so I punched him and told him to go to hell. Then he.." Hazel couldn't finish without tearing.

"He... slammed me to the wall and slapped me." She finished. Leo pulled her closer to his chest.

"I'm sorry Hazel, I should have been here. This is because of me." Leo whispered.

"No, this has nothing to do with you, its not your fault! Its him! Its me! But its not you! The only thing you did was come save me." Hazel told him.

Leo leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"I love you." He whispered

"And I love you." Hazel whispered back.

"Come on, lets get you some nectar." Leo told her as he lightly set her down on one of the beds.

Soon Hazel's wounds were got as if they were never there. Hazel smiled up at Leo who had a look of relief in his eyes. Hazel giggled at his expression.

"It was only a few slaps and bump on the head. Its no big deal Leo so just calm down, I'm fine." She assured.

Leo sat beside her on the bed with a pained expression now on his face.

"No, If your hurt its not fine, not for me. I will do anything I can to keep him away from you. Hazel you mean the world to me and I will do anything for you. If I lose you I would die." He told her as he pulled her into his chest.

Hazel could feel his heartbeat pounding agents her head. sooth her in ways she didn't think someone else could sooth her. Thats when she stared to think about everyone else. They couldn't know, it would only bring more conflict.

"We can't tell them." Hazel whispered. Leo pulled away and looked down at her.

"What? Why?" He asked he's eyes were filled with confusion.

"Because it will only bring more conflict." Hazel whispered. Leo reluctantly nodded his head.

"I'm just going to assume you know what your going." Leo told her. Hazel smiled.

"Same here." she replied. Leo laughed before helping her up.

"Come on, lets get your stuff to the ship." Leo told her. Hazel nodded and back toward her boxes. As they were leaving the cabin Leo stopped her. Hazel turned around to see him picking something up off the ground. He studied it for a moment before smiling and he glanced up at Hazel.

He walked over to her and handed it to her. Hazel looked down and realized that it was the picture of Sammy.

"So that's him? I didn't think he would look like that." Leo told her. Hazel grinned up at her crazy boyfriend.

"If you wanted to know what he looked like you could just look in the mirror!" She laughed. Leo shrugged.

"But I most admit, he is quite handsome." Leo told her. Hazel rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Come on."

When they got to the ship Leo set her things down by his door.

"Hey, maybe you should take the room next to mine." Leo suggested. Hazel smirked, ready to have some fun.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Come on! what about Frank?" Leo insisted.

"I'm a big girl, I can take him." Hazel insisted.

"Like you did back in your cabin." If you were to just read out the words, you would think it was him being rude, condescending, arrogant and slightly sexiest depending on how you look at it. But as Hazel looking into Leo's eyes she only saw his concern for the one he loved. Which Hazel was proud to say was her.

She was about to say yes when Rachel suddenly came over with Octavian trailing after her. Rachel wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think so Leo. This is _my_ best friend, that means we're qualified to room together." Rachel told Leo. Hazel laughed and wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders as well.

"Yeah, nothing better then rooming with a besty!" Hazel agreed. Leo's eyes widened and his jaw swang open.

"Wwwwwaaaa! That's not fare!" Leo whined.

"All's fare in love and war." Rachel stated.

"Shut up!" Leo grummbled. Rachel snicked as she and Hazel made their way to her room.

"You can bunk with Octavian!" She called over her shoulder.

It olny took a few hours to get everyone setteled in. Rachel help Hazel set up in their room. Hazel put up her picture of Sammy.

Rachel studied the picture for a moment.

"Sammy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," She sighed.

"I love Leo with all my heart, this has nothing to do with me liking Sammy, its just nice to have th memory of him." Hazel told her. Rachel nodded.

"I get that."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Rachel called. Octavian pocked his head in the room with a grin.

"We came to get you guys for dinner." Octavian told them.

"'We'?" Hazel question. Suddenly Leo's head popped into the room just bellow Octavian chin.

"Hello ladies." He muttered.

"Come on, lets get to dinner." Octavian told them. Rachel turned to Hazel and grinned. Hazel nodded knowingly. Rachel looked back to Octavian and Leo and crossed her arms.

"We think we'll skip dinner tonight." Rachel told them with a smirk.

"Oh no your not." Octavian told her.

"Oh yeah? What are going to do if we don't?" Hazel asked smriking as well. Rachel watched with an arched eyebrow as Octavian looked down at Leo and Leo looked up at him with a nod. Rachel glanced at Hazel and she didn't seem to get it either.

"We'll do..." Leo started.

"This!" Octavian finished as they bursted through the door and ran at them. Leo grabbed Hazel and Octavian grabbed Rachel. Octavian slung her over his shoulder and Leo did the same to Hazel. They both kicked and screamed and threatened the boys to put them down.

But instead, Leo and Octavian just walked out of the ship and down to the dining hall with them over their shoulder's.

Rachel and Hazel didn't stop struggling until Octavian and Leo put them down at the table. When Leo put Hazel down She glared up at him before hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He cried as he rubbed the back of his head.

Rachel on the other hand, was far louder. When Octavian let her down she turned to Octavian and started screaming at him.

Octavian grabbed Rachel again and pulled her into his chest so that her screams to kill him were only muffled sounds.

"I'll let you go when you calm down." Octavian told her as if she was five. Everyone stopped talking and just watched them. Hazel felt akward whatching them. When Rachel calmed down, Octavian pulled away and smiled down at her.

"See? Was that so hard?" He asked. Rachel glared up at him and hit him in the back of the head like Hazel had to Leo. Hazel giggled, her and Rachel

"Ow!" Octavian cried and rubbed the back of his head. Rachel glanced over at her friendsand saw that they were all looking at her.

Rachel's face went bright red and she looked down. Octavian leaned over to whisper something to her and he smiled.

"So, are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Percy asked. Everyone nodded.

"And that reminds me, you guys better say your good byes tonight before we all go to the lake because we're leaving at like four in the morning." Leo told them.

"Okay."

Hazel sighed. She was nerves about tomorrow and saying good bye to her friends. Leo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Hazel smiled.

For the rest of dinner they talked about the quest, about suplies, getting to grease and everything like that. Hazel found it very boring but Leo was focsed enough for the both of them.

After dinner, Leo came with her and they both said good bye to their friends. When they came to the Stoll brothers Conner tried to flirt with her again.

"Here's my number for when you realize that I'm much hotter then your boyfriend." He told her as he handed her a peice of paper with his number on it and gave her a wink. Hazel was familer with winking, they did it when she was alive the first time but she figured he was to stupid to know that.

"Sorry, I don't date boys with blincking problams." She told him. Conner's grin dropped and he frowned. Travis and Leo laughed hard and Hazel had to press her lips in a tight line to stop herself from laughing at his face.

When they walked away Hazel brusted into laughter.

When they were finally done their good byes which ended with Will, they headed for thelake.

When they got their, most of their frineds were there, Rachel and Octavian were already in the water.

"Oh hell no. Who said they got to take the first dive?" Leo complained. Hazel laughed until Leo suddenly started running for the water. Hazel watched wide eyed as Leo jumped in and came up right next to Rachel who screamed and clinged to Octavian. They were about three yards out into the water but they could all hear Rachel scream Leo's name as if she were right beside them.

Leo began to swim back and Percy helped him out and gave him a pat on the back. Hazel noticed that Jason was the only one aside from Rachel and Octavian that wasn't amused. Hazel sighed and walked over to him.

"Why are you so mad at Leo?" She bluntly asked him. Jason almost jumped at the question.

"Your bold." he muttered.

"That's not what I asked." Hazel pressed.

"You really don't like to beat around the bush, do you?" Jason commented.

"Jason." Hazel spoke in a warning tone.

"Fine! Gods your so pushy... in a good way of course-" Hazel cut him off from babbling.

"Jason!"

"Sorry! I'm mad because he didn't intrust his secret with me! Okay? You happy? Or are you just going kick me." Jason asked.

"That's actually a pertty good idea." Hazel told him with a smirk. Jason stepped back protectivly.

"I forgot how evil you are." He told her with a smile. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Of all the things you did remember before you got herre, that's the thing you forget? I mean its pertty clear how evil I am just by looking at me." She told him.

"Its not as clear as you think." Jason told her. Hazel punched him in the arm and he cried out.

"Okay, off topic, you do realize that he wanted to tell you from the very start, don't you? Or did just get even stupider on the way here?" Hazel questioned.

"Hey be nice, and if he wanted to tell me so badly then why didn't he? He knows he can trust and so do you." Jason stated.

"Because he wanted to keep the secret a secret for me. He didn't tell you about it because he cared about me, because he loves me. I mean how can you be made about that? You would have done the same if it were Piper." Hazel insisted. Jason glanced over to Pi[per and Leo who were both joking around with one another.

"He's your best friend Jason, you have to forgive him, he fells like crap because of what he did and he shouldn't." Hazel told him in her best wise voice. Jason just nodded and turned back to her and smiled. Hazel got up on the tips of her teo's and huged her friend. Jason laughed and hugged her back.

After awhile they just hanged ou. They played vollyball for awhile with a vollyball that Annabeth had brought.

At about nine, Jason and Piper left. followed by Leo and Hazel. As they walked back t the ship. Hazel nuzzled toin Leo's side. He just laughed and pulled her closer.

"I love you." He whispered to her. Hazel loved how comfurtable Leo was with saying that he loved her and that she was just as comfurtable with saying it as well.

When they got the the ship the walked up to the top deck and gazed out at the camp. It was so peaceful at night.

Hazel leaned into Leo's shoulder and her eye lids began to get heavy. Leo saw this and chucked.

"Come on. I'll take you back to your cabin." He told her as he pulled her away from the railing.

"But I'm not tried." Hazel whined. Leo chuckled.

"Yes you are and you need your sleep. Plus I want to show you something tomorrow morning." Leo told her.

"Can I drive the ship?" Hazel asked.

"You almost had a nerves break down when you saw the control room. Now your telling me you want to stear the ship?" Leo asked with an arched eyebrow. Hazel nodded and he just smiled down at her.

"You really are something, aren't you?" Leo laughed.

"I guess I am." Hazel agreed with a smile.

Soon they were at her door and Leo kissed her good night.

She walked into the room and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the billow. She was waken you by Rachel about two hours later.

"Hazel! Hazel! Hazel!" Rachel cried and she shock her shoulder. Hazel opened her eyes unwillingly.

"What?" She grummbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Me and Octavian are together! We kissed! We said the 'L' word!" Rachel cried. Hazel wasn't tired any more.

"What!" She squealed.

"You heard me!" Rachel cried.

"You guys said 'I love you'?" Hazel asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No, we said 'limbo'. Yes we said 'I love you'!" Rachel told her.

"Oh my Gods! I'm so happy for you!" Hazel squealed as she hugged Rachel. Rachel hugged her right back.

"Crap! I've never felt so happy in my life!" Rachel told her. Hazel nodded.

"I felt the same when Leo told me he loved me to." Hazel told her. They talked for about an hour until Hazel demanded that they went to bed thinking about Leo and that he would probably waking her up early.

**Hey guys! If you guys have ever read the divergent then you should read my oneshot. its very good, sad, but good.**


	16. The first morning

**yay chapter 16! Okat I'm nerves becuase I'm going to try a makeout scene because someone suggested it and wondered how I would write something like that so I'm going to try. Maybe, if I think I did good I'll try it with GmATB but sometimes I get a little uncomfurtable with writing stuff like that but other wise I think I'll do okay. I hope I don't make you gag.**

**Shout outs!**

****Nyx Calliope****

Miette in the Rain

****disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO****

****Leo's**** **POV**

Leo crept throught the halls of his totaly awesome ship until he found himsefl at Hazel and Rachel's room. Using his super awesome ninja powers to sneak in and their room and snaked his way over to Hazel's bed.

"Hazel." he whispered in her ear. Nothing.

"Hazel." Nothing.

"Haze."

"Baby."

"Babe."

"Honey."

"Sweety."

"Yo death breath."

"Granny."

"Jewels."

"Leo's girlfriend."

"Oh my Gods! Hazel! Sammy's here!"

"Hazel, there's a yellow mama luma tap dancing, wearing your underwear well eating a chicken wing!"

"Are for real?"

"WAKE UP!" Still nothing.

Leo grabbed a glass of water than was sitting on Hazel's night stand.

"You drove me to this Haze." He told his sleeping girlfriend before throwing the water in her face. Hazel shot up and Leo stumbed back before falling on his ass.

"Leo!" Hazel hissed. Leo smiled up at her like a little boy did to they're mother when they were in trouble.

"I love you so much." He told her like it would get him out of trouble. Hazel just snorted.

"Nice try." _Damn it!_

"It isn't me fault your a heavy sleeper!" Hazel blushed.

"I've been told that." She muttered. Leo smiled and stood back up and sat down on her bed.

"But its cute." He told her before kissing her.

Hazel kissed back. Leo was surprised that Hazel was the one to deepen the kiss and pull him closer. Well Leo had to admit, he was pertty hot. He was also getting to be a pertty good kisser what with all the practice with Hazel. Leo snaked his toung through and rested it on Haze's bottem lip asking for entrense but Hazel pulled away when he did.

Leo instenty felt gilty. He shouldn't have gone that far.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Hazel cut him off.

"No, its not that, I liked it. I just think it would be better if I was wearing more then an extra large T-shirt and my best firend sleeping only three feet away." Leo glanced over to Rachel. He had forgot that she was there.

"Right." Leo nodded.

"Now get dressed, your helping me get the ship in the air." Leo told her. Hazel brightened up.

"Really?" She asked exitedly.

"Yeah, its a two person job." Leo told her.

Ökay, but wait outside well I get changed." Hazel told him. Damn it!

Leo walked out of the room and waited as Hazel got dressed. When she came out she was wearing jeans, her purple camp shirt and a swetter. Leo smiled. She was beautiful.

Leo lead her to the control room and told her what he needed her to do. She complied and did the tasks with ease.

Soon the ship was beginning to take off and as if did Hazel clinged to Leo for dear eyes squeezed tightly closed and when the ship had slight turbulent her grip on him tightened even more. Leo just chuckled and held her close to him. Keeping her safe. When they were safely in the air Hazel let go of Leo and ran for the door.

"Hazel!" Leo called after her. He turned to quickly put the ship on auto pilot for Greece before running after her.

He struggled to followed her up the stairs of the ship. It was like she was running for her live.

"Hazel!" Leo called again but she didn't responed. She ran up to the top deck and turned a corner. Leo panicked when he couldn't see her anymore. Leo ran even faster. When he was at the top deck , he turned the corner that Hazel turned only to see her leaning on the railing, gazing out at the sky.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Leo yelled as he walked over to her. Hazel turned to look at him and smiled.

"Good." She muttered.

"Your such a mean girlfriend, thank the Gods your not mine." Leo smirked as Hazel gasp and her eyes widened. She turned to him and punched his arm.

"Shut up! Your stuck with me!" She told him. Leo laughed and with a swift movment, he had his arms around her and as pulling her close. He leaned in so close that his lips were only huvering over her's.

"You _so_ want me." He whisper. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Sure I do." She muttered as she tried to pull away but Leo held her there. He crashed his lips down on her's but she pulled away.

"Leo, its freezing out here." She told him.

"I can warm you up." He told her as he warmed himself sightly and pulled her close again.

"What were you doing up here anyway?" he asked her.

"I was just saying goodbye to the camp." She told him. Leo nodded.

"Come on. lets get inside." Leo told her. They walked down to his room.

Hazel went to go sit on his bed. She glanced around the room and arched an eyebrow.

"Is some of your stuff missing?" She asked. Leo came to sit down next to her.

"Yeah, me and Octavian are sharing a room to put our stuff in, its like a storage/hang out." Leo told her. Hazel giggled.

"Are girls allowed in your little boy layer?" She asked. Leo smiled.

"Only if they kiss me or Octavian, that rule may help Octavian get togeth with Rachel." He told him.

"With that said, don't you dare go off and kiss Octavian." Leo stated. Hazel laughed.

"Okay, I promise I wouldn't kiss Octavian." She told him.

"And Octavian doesn't need any help getting with Rachel consitering they got togeth last night." Hazel added.

"They got together?" leo asked. Hazel nodded.

"Finally! I thought that I was going to have to call them out again at breakfast!" Leo told her.

"Why are you so set on them getting together?" Hazel asked.

"Because of Percy. I know that he and Rachel are all brother sister kind of thing but still, they kissed last summer and then he left her hanging, I know there's more to the story and all, but Rachel deserves what Percy and Annabeth have, what _we_ have." He said the last part well taking her hand. Hazel smiled at him.

"Your an amazing friend." She told him. Leo snorted.

"Are you kiding? You got Jason to forgive me! That's pertty amzing friendship." He told her. Hazel pressed her lips to his.

"No, its amazing _love_." She corected him. Leo smiled and kissed her once more before looking around the room and then looking her up and down.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"Confurming if this is a good place and time to make out." He told her simply. Hazel went cherry red.

"You couldn't have sugar coded that." She asked, still blushing.

"I don't think so." Leo told her. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Now lets see, your in more then a T-shirt and Rachel isn't here, in fact, no ones here. Except for you and me, so I guess its okay to do this." He crashed his lips to hers before she told say anything. Hazel quickly kissed him back and he pullled her closer to him. He snaked his tounge through and rested it on her bottem lip like before. Only this time, Hazel parted her lips and allowed his tounge to enter her mouth.

His tounge wondered her mouth not quite sure where to go. Suddenly, his tounge met Hazel's Leo played with her tounge for awhile. Hazel sighed into his mouth as he did. Leo smiled. He pulled away for air but quickly started kissing her again. before Leo could even bring his tounge back in Hazel's mouth, Hazel started nibbling on his bottom lip. Leo let out a moan and Hazel pulled away to giggle.

"Oh yeah laugh at me. That's me giving you a complement without rudly ending your amazing plessure of kissing me." Leo told her. Hazel laughed again and rolled her eyes.

"Your so consitert." She told him.

"Yeah, I am aren't I?" He smirked.

"Leo."

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Leo grinned.

"You so want me." He whispered in his best sexy voice. Clearly he needed to work on that.

"Yes, I want you... to shut up, so kiss me." Hazel told him. Leo smiled and leaned in and brought his lips back to her's . He brought his tounge back in her mouth and they had a mini tounge battle. The kiss began to get more heated and they fell back on the bed. Leo's arms roamed her sides and her hands got tangled in his curly black hair. Leo moaned again when Hazel's tounge woundered into his mouth, She only smiled this time. Gods! The way this girl made him feel, it drove him crazy!

Suddenly Hazel yelped in pain and Leo jumped away. What had he done?

"What's wrong?" He quickley asked.

"Nothing." She told him, not looking in his eyes.

"Hazel, what did I do?" Leo asked.

"I told you nothing." She told him.

"Your lying." Leo stated as he studied her face.

"Its nothing!" She cried. Leo brought his hand to her face and lightly caressed it in his hand.

"Hazel." Was all he said. Hazel shook her head.

"You burned me." She whispered. Leo glanced at her side and saw that on just that little patch of skin showing on her waist was burned. Leo stared at the brun and looked up at Hazel.

"Haze, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"No, Its okay, It doesn't even hurt, I was just surprised, that's it." Hazel told him. Leo nodded slightly.

"Okay." Hazel leaned over to kiss him again. Leo smiled as kissed her back. Before they could go any farther than a simply kiss, they heard a knock at the door. They pulled away.

"Come in" Leo sighed.

"Its nice to see you to Leo." Rachel joked as she and Octavian walked in. Rachel looked them over and smirked at Leo.

"Maybe we should come back lateer, you two seem to be enjoying youselves." She said slyly. Leo glanced to Octavian confused. Octavian was snickered before he mouthed the word "Hair." to him as he brushed his hair with an imaginary comb. Leo scowld as he brushed him fingers througfh his hair.

And to think I actually care about them. Leo thought. Damn my big heart.

"So what are you guys doing here? Octavian you do realize this is my room, you guys can't make out here, go to your own room." Leo told them as he glanced at their interlocked hands.

"You head the guy Rach, come on lets go." Octavian told her egearly as he turned to the door. Rachel blushed brightly and looked at him like he were crazy, Hazle did the same well Leo ust laughed.

"Um... maybe later..." Rachel mummbled looking away. Leo was rolling on the bed laughing. Hazel was know looking at him like he was crazy.

"That wasn't... a... a... no!" Leo laughed. Rachel turned to Octavian.

"You wouldn't happen to have your tazar, would you?" She asked Octavian smiled and shook his head.

"No, sorry."

"Your usless!" Rachel cried. Octavian laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that usless, I mean, you got to admit, I'm a pertty good kisser." Octavian told her with a shrug. Leo let out another roar of laughter. Hazel started to laugh a little. And finally Rachel grinned at him.

"Your a moron!" She laughed as reached up to kiss him. Leo stopped laughing and stared in horror.

"Gross!" He yelled as they kissed. They pulled away and they both rolled their eyes.

"Grow up Leo." Octavian muttered.

"Besides, we were doing worse five minutes ago." Hazel whispered in his ear with a grin.

"Yeah, but we weren't doing it in front of the them." Leo whispered back.

"Will you guys stop whispering and come on. We came to get up guys for breakfast." Octavian told them.

"Breakfast? Its five in the morning!" Leo told them. Rachel shrugged.

"We're hungery, now come on."

"Are you unable to eat alone?" Leo asked.

"No, but we just want to bug you," Rachel pointed to him. "And save Hazel from your dog like kissing." She stated before turning to Hazel.

"Does he kiss like a dog? I bet he does, I mean he has the breath ofor it."

"Hey!" Leo yelled. Rachel smirked and Hazel laughed. She glanced over to Leo and shrugged.

"He's okay." She told Rachel.

"Hey!" Leo yelled again but the girls ignored him.

"He does try a little to hard with his tongue for my taste but what can you do." Hazel continued.

"HEY! I'm right here!" Leo yelled at them.

"HEY! We know, Gods Leo why are you so loud?" Rachel toyed with him, wearing a grand smirk on her face. _She's lucky that she's joking, other wise I would burn her to a crisp!_ Leo thought as her playfully glared at her.

"Come on already! I'm going to die of hunger!" Octavian cried. And with that, they left for the kitchen.

**OMB! I HATE THIS CHAPTER! I JUST HATE IT! I think the make out scene was horrible, I tried to fix it but it just got wore and worse so I'm really sorry. And as for you guys who wanted to know what I was like with make out scene, now know. I fucking suck!**


	17. What happened to Frank

**yay chapter 17! shout outs.**

**Nyx Calliope**

**Miette in the Rain**

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan**

**toe walker**

**Sammi Levesque**

**a347bridge**

**Guest**

********************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO********************

********************Hazel's******************** **POV.**

In the kitchen, well Rachel and Leo were making them all eggs, Hazel and Rachel began debating on you had the better boyfriend. It was fun.

"...Well at least Leo knows how to build things!" Hazel insisted.

"Yeah, and Octavian can see the future in stuffing!" Rachel defelected.

"Leo's not pale and weird!" Havel told her.

"Have you met your boyfriend! Because if not, here you go," She grabbed Leo and pulled him away from the stove.

"This is Leo, the weido of the seven! And at least Octavian isn't to short to go on big rollercosters!" Rachel said the last part like she were talking to a five year old and patted Leo on the head.

"Hey! Uncalled for!" Leo cried as he swipped her hand away. Octavian laughed. Leo glared at him and turned to Hazel.

"Go ahead and take another shot at him! Whipped that stupid smirk off his face!" Leo ecouraged.

"Well Leo's awesome and funny unlike this boring stiff." Hazel told Rachel. Octavian's smile dropped.

"Hey!" He barked at her. Hazel just shrugged. Leo smirked at him before returning to their breakfast with Rachel. When they finished making breakfast, Leo surved them and Rachel came over to sit with Octavian. After dinner They walked around for awhile.

"So... Leo, do you want to show me how to use that tazer?" Octavian asked Leo.

Sure, I left it in the armory." Leo told him. Octavian nodded.

"Alright, lets go get it." He told Leo. They said their good byes to the girls and left. Rachel turned to Hazel.

"So, do you want to go down to the trainning room?" She suggested. Hazel shrugged.

"Might as well." They quickly went to their room to grab their weapons. When they got to the training room, someone was already there, someone they were not to fond of. They walked over to the oppesit side of the room from Frank who was beating a punching bag. Hazel wanted to run, he seemed even more... disturbed. When he saw them he smirked at stopped beating his punching bag.

"Well look who it is, the whore and the mortal." He tanted.

"Just ignore him." Hazel whispered Rachel. Rachel nodded. When they didn't respond Frank chuckled and began to walk over to them. Hazel went stiff as he did and she knees buckled.

"Oh, I see, your to good to talk to the freak, I get it. Hey Rachel, did you enjoy your little chat with Bobby?" He asked smuggly. That got Rachel's attention. Hazel didn't understand what Frank was talking about, he seemed to be toying with Rachel though. Why was Frank bugging Rachel rather then her? Either way Hazel just know something bad was about to happen.

"_You_ sent that creep on me?" She hissed. Frank shrugged.

"You guys seemed like you'd make a cute couple, I just encouraged him." Frank told her.

"You ass! He was being like a damn stocker!" Rachel snarled. Frank glared down at her.

"What did you just can me?" He growled.

"An ass." She purred at the fact that it upsetted him. He took step closer but Rachel stood her ground.

"Like you and your like BFF are any better mortal." He hissed. Hazel glared at him, she wanted so badly to tell him off but it was as if she had lost her voice.

"I'm not a mortal, I'm an Oracle." Rachel stated proudly.

"Yeah, your a lot of things; a mortal, a bitch, a liar and of coures, a stupid little girl that thinks that she has what it takes to live in the world of the Gods." He purred with hatred. Now Hazel was sure he was toying with her on purpose, he was trying to get her mad. But why?

"And your, a stocker, creep, monster, moron, retared and a baby faced dumb ass that thinks he so tuff but really is just a coward that wont admit that he's intimidated by, two readers of fates, your kick ass ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend that can kill you by snapping his fingers." Rachel hissed back. He glared down at her, but there was more to it, there was a glint of pride. He had gotten what he wanted.

Without warning, Franks hand went flying, but when it came in contact with Rachel's face, it wasn't a hand, it was a paw, with sharp claws lashed out. The clause digged deep into Rachel's skin a raked across her face, Hazel gasped but the sound of her gasp was soon over powered by Rachel's wail of pain as she fell to the floor. Hazel stared down, to stunned to move as her best friends face became a blood mess.

Frank sent her a swift kick to the face and Rachel screamed again. Hazel dropped to her knees and looked Rachel over, trying to clam her down but it was no use, Rachel covered her face with her hands and screamed again. He blood soon soaking her hands and dyeing them red.

"Rachel!" A sudden voice yelled. Hazel whipped around and was relieved to see Octavian and Leo rushing over.

"Octavian..." Rachel tried to say tried to say but it turned into another wail. Octavian crouched in front of Rachel with Hazel.

"Rachel." Octavian whispered, Hazel could hear the pain in his voice.

"Hazel, go get the mortal necture from your guys' room. Fast." Octavian told her. Hazel nodded and got up to leave, before leaving she looked back and saw Frank smirking at her. Her blood boiled under her skin, he wasn't just doing this to get to Rachel, he was doing it to get to her as well.

**Frank's POV **

This was perfect! Frank was getting Hazel right where he wanted her, he could tell by the look she gave him before she left, she was becoming helpless and was starting to get the message. Frank thought of his new strength and how it was making this so much easier. He remembered that night, in his sleep, when he made the agreement.

It was the night before Hazel broke up with him -that clueless bitch- In his sleep he found himself in a field. A sudden darkness came over the field and he found it hard to see. Suddenly, a golden fog seeped through the air. A loud hissing sound sliced through the air, taking Frank by surprise.

_Hello Frank Zhang._ A voice hissed. The fog began to curl around him. Frank gulped.

"H-hello?" He managed to get out.

_Don't be scared, I'm here to help you._ The voice purred.

"H-help me?" Frank questioned.

_Yes, you a very valuable, Gaea just doesn't know what to do with you, unlike the others._ The voice told him.

"So your here for Gaea." Frank hissed as he took a step back.

"Well tell her I'm not interested." He spat.

_Silly hero, I'm not here for Gaea, I'm here for you, to help you._ It purred.

"Help me with what?" Frank asked. Suddenly an image appeared, an image of Hazel, with him... Leo. Frank glared at the image.

_Yes, the sight of them together upsets you. Because you know she's slipping away from you, slipping into his grasp. And she will become his soon._ The voice told him.

"What?" Frank yelled.

Y_es, she will be his, but I can help you get her back._ The voice told him.

"How?" Frank asked.

_Trust me and you will understand._

"What do you mean 'trust you'?"

_Give in_. It purred.

"Give in?"

_Yes, let me in, I'll lead you until you have her back, then I will leave, until then, your thoughts will be my thoughts, your actions will be my actions and her heart, will be yours._

Frank thought this over, it was an amazing deal, he loved Hazel, he would do anything to be with her and this voice wasn't with Gaea, what was the worst that can happen?

"Well... Maybe..." Frank murmured.

_Yes, give in to me and I will help you. I will lead you, give you amazing strength._

"Well, I'm already strong." Frank told the voice, not wanting to come across as weak.

_I know master Zhang, but I can make you even stronger._ The voice purred.

"M-master?" Frank stuttered.

_Yes, you will be my master, I will serve you and only you._

Frank thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'll give in to you. Make Hazel's heart mine." He told the voice.

_Excellent choice._ The voice purred. Suddenly, the smoothly flowing golden fog rushed in through Frank mouth and noise. Frank tried to step back but the fog was to harsh and quick.

_Excellent choice._ The voice repeated in his mind.

_Gaea will be must pleased._

"Gaea? No! You lied to me!" Frank screamed. He fell to his knees, his hand clutching his skull as the fog and voice slowly seemed through his mind, taking control.

"No! Get out! No!" But it was to late.

Frank chuckled at the thought, he was so stupid then, this power was amazing! Suddenly Octavian stood up from where he was with Rachel.

"You son of a bitch!" Octavian roared as he turned to lunged for Frank. Frank tried to throw a punch at Octavian but he dudged his fist. Octavian punched Frank in the eye and he stumbled back, the bastard that quite a punch. Octavian grabbed his knife from Apollo. He tried to slash at Frank's arm but Frank grabbed Octavian wrist a twisted until they all heard a loud crack. Octavian let out a wail of pain. Frank grinned at the sound.

"No!" Rachel screamed. But Frank wasn't listening, he wasn't done with her little boyfriend. He brought his knee to Octavian's gut, when Octavian doubled over in pain Frank brought his fist to Octavian's eye.

Octavian stumbled back, wincing in pain. Frank smirked at the pain on Octavian's face. But he was soon shocked when Octavian ran at him again. Octavian punch him in the noise, Frank grunted in pain. Octavian then kicked his knee, the same knee Frank used on his gut. Frank dropped to his knees praying for a quick recovery. But before he could get up Octavian brought his knee to Frank's face and kicked him in the side.

Frank fell to the ground.

"Bastard!" He screamed before tripping Octavian off his feet and got back up. Frank began throwing punches at Octavian, not really caring about where he hit, just that it hurt him. Octavian suddenly rolled away from under him and got back to his feet again.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice called from behind them. Octavian looked but Frank didn't wast his time and punched Octavian in the jaw. Before his could do any more, Jason ran over and held him back.

"Fuck off pretty boy!" Frank roared. Percy and Piper ran over to Octavian and held him back as well, but not before Octavian managed to punch Frank once again. Frank fought agents Jason's hold but Jason shocked him. Jason called for Leo to come help him and they both started inflicting their powers on Frank, Jason continued to shock him well Leo burned him.

When Frank and Octavian calmed down enough to stop trying to kill one another, their friends let them go. Frank glared at Octavian who glared right back. Slowly, Octavian made his way over to Rachel, never taking his eyes off Frank like he was worried that he would come at Rachel again. _Smart boy._ Frank thought with a grand smirk on his face. Frank was the last to leave the training room.

He walked down to his room. Aside from his bed and drawers, his room was empty Get grabbed a bottle if nectar from his drawer and chugged about a quarter of it. He's wounds were healed in less then a minute. He stormed out of his room knowing what he had to do next.

He walked through the halls of the ship for over an hour until he saw her. She was alone, walking towards her room. Frank quickly cot up with Hazel and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. When she saw him she shoved herself away from him.

"Get away from me." She hissed at him. Frank smiled down at her meekly.

"Now Haze, why would I ever want to do that?" He asked, taking a step closer. Hazel tried to take a step back as well but her back was met by the wall. Frank blocked her with his arm when she tried leave and soon she was trapped in between Frank's arms.

"Look beautiful, want I did to your little loud mouth friend back in the training room, was me sending a message. To you. And I'm here now to make sure it gets through." He told her calmly. She just glared up at him.

"I'm not afraid to punch you again." She hissed.

"And I'm not afraid to slap you again." Frank replied.

"What's your message? That you butchered my bestfriend's? Because I got that loud and clear." She snarled. Frank chuckled and reached for one of Hazel's curls.

"You know that I love you, but this horrible temper of yours leaves like to be desired. You weren't this bad before you made some new friends, do you think they may be influencing you in a negative way?" He asked as he played with her curl. Hazel slapped his hand away.

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean, I'm starting to think that its best that they are... else able to be involved in your life." Frank purred. Hazel seemed to understand the meaning behind his words because she glared up at him even harder

"Stay away from my friends or I will kill you myself." She hissed. Frank chuckled.

"Sure you will." He snorted. Before she could respond, Frank turned away and left without a word. He smirked as he walked away. Hazel was going to be his for the taking.

**Hazel's POV**

Hazel could feel tears threaten her eyes. Frank was out to get her friends because of her. She walked up to the the upper decks. She figured everyone else were in the ship looking over what had happened this morning or something that would prevent them from coming to the upper decks or at least, she hoped. She walked around aimlessly until she just watched the ground bellow.

She thought of Sammy, she thought of what he would say if he saw what her life was now, would he be proud of her, proud of his grandson? Would he hate her for moving on?

"I'm sorry Sammy." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I left you. I'm sorry that I helped Gaea. I'm sorry I dated Frank. I'm sorry that I fell in love with your grandson, but I really do love him and you should be more then proud to have him as a grandson." She whispered.

Hazel shook her head. _Great, I'm talking to myself, not crazy at all._ She thought.

"Hey." A voice called from behind her. Hazel looked over her shoulder to see Jason walking over to her.

"Hey." She greeted.

"So, do you know what's up with Frank?" He asked.

"He wants me back so he's going after Rachel, Leo and Octavian maybe you guys to but I'm not sure." She told him trying as hard as possible not to cry.

"Sounds... stressful." He told her.

"That's because it is." She replied with a slight smile. Jason grinned.

"We'll get through this, all of us, I promise." He told her.

"Don't make a promise you may not be able to keep. Believe me, there is nothing worse then making a promise and never being able to keep it." She told him. Jason nodded.

"Alright, we'll try to get through this." He corrected.

"Better." Hazel on, lets get to that meeting." Jason told her as he gestured for Hazel to follow him back to the lower decks. Hazel nodded and they made their way down to the counsil room.

When Jason and Hazel walked in, Rachel, Octavian, Percy, Annabeth and Frank were already there. Hazel tried not to look at Frank. He chuckled darkly as Hazel slipped into the set next to Octavian.

"What?" Rachel spat at him. He shrugged smugly.

"I just like seeing the way I can affect you and your little friends." He told her.

"First of all, you didn't affect me, you fucking butchered my face!" Rachel snarled at him. Frank shrugged again.

"It still counts. I guess I can't call you beautiful anymore, now your a bigger freak then me." He stated proudly. Hazel want to slit his throat, how dare he say that!

"Shut up." Annabeth growled at him.

"What? I mean come on! Have you seen her? She hideous!" Frank insisted.

"Fuck off Frank! Can't you go anywhere without making some big issue?" Percy yelled. Frank had a stare down with Percy, looking him dead in the eye but Percy didn't back down.

"Fine." Frank finally hissed. moments later, Leo came in and went to sit with Hazel followed by Piper. Hazel felt better with Leo near her. Hazel felt as Leo took her hand into his and smiled at his touch.

"Okay, lets get started." Annabeth breathed. She turned to Rachel and Octavian.

"Can we here the prophesy again?" Rachel nodded.

__"Seven will come with the readers of fate  
><em>_secrets will be made and known  
>blood shall flow through the binds of trust<br>the readers of fate will decide life and dead for one another  
>trust will only come after blood<br>if blood turns to war will fall to love  
>one will fall into the culches of the earth<br>the fate of two camps and the world will come down to the ones that read it."__

Hazel realized that this was the first time she had actaully looked at Rachel. Her face was cleaned and Hazel could noe see her four red cuts that streacked across her face. Hazel couldn't help but notice how Rachel seemed to be wearing her cuts with pride. Hazel felt proud of her. Hazel glanced at Frank who was also watching Rachel only he watched her with distaset. His plan didn't work.

When Hazel caught Frank's eye she couldn't help but smirk. Frank glared at her but Hazel could care less. They had both underestimated the strength of Rachel and the rest of her friends.

"Okay, well we know were we're going and we are going to Grease, right Leo?" Percy checked, bringing Hazel back to reality. Leo groaned.

"Yes! I'm not that stupid!" He told them.

"Well the first time we were on the ship heading for the Roman camp, you set the ship on auto pilot for Hawaii." Piper stated. Hazel glanced to Leo with a grin.

"That wasn't me being stupid, I did that on purpose." Leo grinned. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." She muttered.

"Yep! That's me!" Leo said proudly. Hazel smiled at him, Leo smiled back.

"Moving on." Annabeth said with a grin.

"Where are we going once we're in Grease?" She questioned.

"Mt. Olympus." Percy stated.

"But how are we going to get there in a giant flying ship without drawing attention to yourselves in both worlds?" Hazel asked.

"We'll just have to abandon ship." Jason mutter. This got Leo's attention.

"What! Hell no! I worked to hard on this ship! Its my child!" He yelled as he sprung out of his seat, his eyes wide and his eyebrows looked about ready to jump off his forehead. Rachel nearly fell out of her chair laughing.

"Chill out! We'll just leave it in the forest and come back for it." Percy assured him. Leo didn't seem happy about it but he still sat back down.

"What do you think we'll find on Mt. Olympus?" Octavian asked. No one answered, none of them sure on what was going to happen.

"Okay... good to know." Octavian muttered under he's breath.

When the meeting was over. Hazel and Leo walk around the ship for awhile.

"So when will we be in Greace?" Hazel asked him.

"In a day or two." Leo told her. He didn't seem to want to talk much.

"Leo, is something wrong?" Hazel asked as she stopped to look at him.

"No, no is nothing... well yeah something is wrong. At the meeting you seemed really happy after Rachel told the prophesy and I saw you smirk at Frank. What was that?" He stopped to look at her as well.

Hazel was surprised when she looked into his eyes they didn't seem as warm and welcoming to her as usal, they were hard instead. Was he realy upset about this?

"It was nothing, I was just happy because Rachel wasn't shy with her cuts." Hazel told him.

"And what about the smirk?" Leo pressed.

"He wasn't happy with how Rachel was acting, how she wasn't afected by the cuts like he had hoped." Hazel old him.

"How do you know that's not how he wanted her to be afected?" Leo asked.

"Because he told me." Hazel replied. This set Leo off.

"What do you mean he told you?" Leo asked coldly, clearly trying to hold him anger back but Hazel could see it in his eyes. She hated seeing Leo so upset.

"I mean he told me that he's going to try going after my friends until I get back with him. He thought that if I saw them hurt that I would give in but he didn't realize how strong we all are." Hazel told him. Leo's eyes widened.

"Your telling me he threatened you and you didn't come to me!" Leo nearly yelled. Hazel took a step back. She had never seen Leo like this.

"Yes, I'm not going to come running to you every time Frank's an ass." Hazel told him.

"Hazel, this is diffrent! He didn't just threaten you or me! He threatened everyone, the fact that what he did to Rachel didn't hurt her like he hoped isn't a good thing! It means that he's going to try even harder! And if he's willing to do that to a mortal just imagen what he'll be willing do to us!" He was now yelling.

"But we'll be ready this time!" Hazel yelled back. Leo sighed and took a deep breath before walling of to her slowly. He took Hazel's hands into his.

"Hazel... I just can't stand the fact that he's threatening you and I can't do anything to protect you because we never know when its coming, if I were to lose you... it would be worse then losing-"Before he could finish. Hazel pulled away from him.

"I don't need protecting!" She she nearly yelled.

"Why does everyone think I'm this weak little thing and needs protecting! I never thought you would be like everyone else and think that I'm weak as well!" She was yelling now. Tears filled her eyes.

"Hazel, I'm not like everyone else, that's not what I mean." Leo told her calmly.

"Then what did you mean?" Hazel yelled.

"That I hate the fact that he threatens you!" Leo insisted.

"Well you shouldn't have to worry about me so much! If you don't think I'm weak then you should think that I can handle it!" She yelled at him.

"I'm strong Leo! You can't even imagen whay I when through my last life! The choises I made, the lives I ruined and could never fix! I'm the last person anyone should have to worry about!" Suddenly, a ruby popped up out of nowhere. Hazel stared at it in shock. She had thought that her curse was gone, she hadn't seen a jewel or piece of gold in over a week, but there it was again. At this point Hazel couldn't fight her tears anymore.

She looked back to Leo who's eyes were fixed on her with a worried look plastered to her face. Without saying anything, Hazel grabbed the ruby and ran for her room. She heard Leo calling after her but she didn't stop running. When she got to her room she thanked the Gods that Rachel wasn't there. She closed the door and walked over to her bed. She sat down and looked at the ruby.

"How did you find me?" She whispered to the jewel. They were high in the sky, nowhere near the ground. She thought the curse was gone, maybe as a gift for killing that stupid giant from her father. But no, they were back.

**Leo's POV**

Leo hated himself. He trys to keep Hazel safe and ends up driving her away. Were they even together anymore? Leo praid to Aphrodite that they were, he would die without Hazel.

Leo followed her to her room. He knocked on the room but there was no answer. He knocked again, not willing to give up. When she didn't answer again he sighed.

"I know your in there Haze. I'm not leaving until you let me in." Leo called. when she didn't answer again Leo sighed again and sat on the floor. He leaned agents to wall beside her door and knocked on her door once every thirty seconds; like clock work.

On his fourtyth knock (Do the math) The door gave away from his hand. Leo looked up to see Hazel. Her eyes filled with tears but a small smile played on her lips. Leo smiled up at her and stood up. They were face to face and Leo waited for Hazel to say something.

"The door wasn't locked."


	18. It

**yay chapter 18! **Okay! Yes I changed my name to the death of sun shine, does that mean I'm goth or emo? NO, I actually love the sun and sunshine, I just think the death of sunshine sounds awesome! ****** Shout outs!**(REMEMBER TO READ TO BOLD NOTES AT THE END)****

**Nyx Calliope**

**K66Gunso4life**

**Miette in the Rain**

**Guest**

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan**

********************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO********************

********************Leo's POV********************

Leo smiled wider and wrapped his arms around Hazel. She buried her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry Hazel." He whispered her ear. Hazel nodded agents chest.

"I know, its alright." She muttered into his chest.

"No, its not." Leo told her firmly.

"I should have just let it go but I didn't, I let my anger out on the person a care about most." Leo looked down at her and saw that she was still crying slightly.

"Is there something else?" He asked. Hazel nodded.

"The curse is back." She whispered. Leo remembered when Hazel told him about the curse her mother forced onto her and that cursed jewel's and pieces of gold would pop up every where she went, she told him that after her quest with Percy and Frank the curse seemed to fade away.

Leo thought back to just before she ran for her room. She had grabbed something off the ground before she left. But they were high in the air, how could a jewel or piece of gold just pop up?

"But how?" He whispered. Hazel shook her head.

"If I knew I would tell you." She whispered.

"So what now? Do we tell the other's? Do we kill Frank? What?" Leo asked. Leo prayed for the second one but Hazel just sighed.

"We should tell them, we don't really have the right to hide anything from them." She told him. Leo nodded and they headed for the upper decks. When they got there, Rachel, Octavian, Percy and Jason were all there bickering to one another. They were above the heavy clouds and the sun shone brightly down on them.

"Hey guys." Leo greeted.

Octavian looked over and smiled to them.

"Hey." He greeted them. The other's did the same and Jason gestured for them to come over.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Hazel asked.

"Trying to figure out where we are." Octavian told them. Leo arched an eyebrow at them.

"We're leaving the South West cost of Italy. You do realize that there's a control room with a a GPS and everything down in the lower decks right?" Leo asked them. All four of them looked dumbfounded. Leo rolled his eyes.

"And you guys call me the dumb one." He muttered.

"That's because you are." Percy teased him.

"Am not." Leo pouted like a little kid.

"What's 7x7?" Jason asked.

"Ask a calculator." Leo told him.

"Wow Leo." Rachel laughed.

"Shut up." He barked at her.

"We need to talk." Hazel muttered.

"About what?" Rachel asked, now interested.

"Well to start, Frank threatened to go after everyone until I give in and goo back to him, mainly, Rachel, Octavian and Leo." Hazel told them all.

"Is that why he cut Rachel?" Leo could hear slight anger in Octavian's voice as he asked.

"Yes." Leo answered him. Leo glanced to Rachel who seemed angry.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry-" Hazel started but Rachel cut her off.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you didn't do this to me. Frank did, and he's going to pay for threatening us and trying to use me as a piece in his sick mind games." Rachel vowed. Leo grinned. She may be hard to deal with at times but no one could deny Rachel's incredible fire.

Leo realized just how luck he was that he wasn't Frank because as he looked around he saw six people ready to have his head served on a silver platter, including himself and he knew there were others.

"There's also more." Hazel told them.

"What is it?" Percy asked curiously. Leo glanced to Hazel how had stiffed slightly.

"My curse is back." She finally told them. Percy, Jason, Rachel and Octavian all froze. They all knew what she was talking about. In fact, the only people on the quest who may not understand what was going to would be Annabeth and Piper, and of course, they were nowhere to be seen. Leo tensed as a sudden thought came to mind. Where was Frank?

Suddenly, someone entered the upper decks and Leo's head snapped in their direction. Leo let out a sigh of relief when he saw Frank standing about a yard away from them. Yes. For once in Leo's life he was relieved to see Frank. Everyone else looked over to him as well. Frank glared at them.

"Hello to you too." He grumbled.

"We know your plan." Rachel snarled at him. Frank chuckled.

"You know nothing." He smirked at them.

"We know that you cut Rachel to get to Hazel and that your planning to go after the rest of us." Percy sneered.

"And you really think that's it?" Frank smirked.

"The worst is yet to come."

"What are you going to do? It isn't like you can blow the quest." Octavian told him.

"Says who?" Frank asked smugly. Leo's eyes widened, his blood began to boil under his skin and his heart raced.

"Are you saying you would be willing to let the world end just because Hazel has enough sense to stay the hell away from you?" Rachel yelled. Frank smirked at her.

"Looks like someone wants to go for round two." He purred. Leo glared at him. Octavian stepped in front of her and glared at Frank as well.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Octavian threaten him through gritted teeth.

"I get told that a lot." Frank chuckled darkly.

"And yet, I'm still here."

"What me to fix that?" Jason asked as he stepped forward. Frank glanced to Leo and Hazel and laughed.

"Your going to have all your friends do your fight's for you?" He smirked. Leo stepped forward, wanting nothing more then to take Frank on. But Hazel grabbed his arm. Leo looked back her.

"Stop! He's doing the same thing he did with rachel this morning. He toying with us, Giving himself an excuse to fight us." Hazel told them. Leo looked back to Frank and saw him glaring at Hazel. She was right.

"Just leave Frank." She told him. Frank glanced to Percy and grinned.

"Fine, I'll just go check up on Annabeth and-" Before he could finish. Riptide was at his throat. Percy glared down at him.

"Stay away from her." He hissed.

"Or what? You can't kill me! Unlike me, you all care about this quest and you need me to complete it." Frank smirked as swatted Percy's sword away as if it were nothing and walked away, leaving everyone glaring after him.

"I'm going to go find Annabeth." Percy grumbled. Jason followed after him to find Piper and Rachel left to go paint. Leaving Leo, Hazel and Octavian.

"Well that was horrible." Leo muttered. Octavian turned to Hazel.

"How did you know what he was doing?" He asked Hazel.

"He was doing the same thing with Rachel, he was making her mad so that she would over step it and give him an excuse to hit her. I didn't realize what he was going until it was to late." Hazel told him. Octavian seem pretty preoccupied by something, he glanced to the door leading to the lower decks.

"I thing I'm going to go check on Rachel." He told them. Leo nodded him off and turned to Hazel.

"Somethings, off." She muttered to him.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Something about Frank, I mean I've known him ever sense he came to camp in the first place, this is the first time I've ever seen him like this, maybe there's more the puzzle." Hazel told him.

"Like what?" Leo asked, Hazel shrugged

"I dont know, I just... just dont understand this, Frank cant be that cruel, no one can, not on there own." Hazel told him. Leo shook his head and wrapped his arm over Hazel's shoulder.

"I hate being a demigod." He muttered to her. Hazel managed to smile.

"I hate it to, but we cant let it over take us." Hazel told him. Leo smiled.

"Alright." He whispered as they walked back to the lower decks.

**Frank`s POV.**

Frank sat in his room, sharpening his arrows with a knife. A gift from the golden smoke after he attacted Leo and Rachel. The knife had a black leather handle and the blade was as black as tartarus, were that idiot of a titan lord rested. Over powered by a son of Hermes. Pathetic. He wont be doing something so weak and idiotic as that when he was ruler.

Yes, he would soon rule the world. He will kill the others and take Hazel as his queen.

_Yes,_ It purred.

_But there is much to be done before that can happen._ It told him_._ Frank looked up with a frown.

"Like what?" He demanded.

_Like making your first kill you idiot!_ It snarled.

_Stop toying with the mortal! I told you that I wanted her alive! Broken, but alive._

"But how? I have tried braking her, I almost killed her, I deformed her, what else is there to do?" Frank asked.

_Think! You thick skulled moron!_ It hissed

_You think the only way to break someone in through violence. But there are other ways, other forms of pain. Now think, who keeps interfering and swooping in to save her?_ It asked him. Franks lips curled into a smile.

"Octavian." He purred.

_So you do have a brain, yes, Octavian is the key to braking her and all you have to do is get him when hes most vulnerable._ It told him.

"When is that?" Frank asked.

_How stupid are you?_ It hissed sharply causing Frank to winse.

_When the mortal is in danger of course! Think, when did you get a clear shot at him?_

"After I attacted her." Frank muttered.

_Yes, so if you attack her once more, he will come to save her and then you will kill him._ It purred.

"Like the prophesy the readers of fate will decide life and dead for one another. Their foolish love will end in his death." Frank smiled at the thought.

_Yes, but there is more. He thinks he has confirmed her death with in a dream, in Grease, you most cause a war, make the locals think that the others are there to kill them, it will force them to fight back, and with in the fighting, Octavian with be forced apart from her, then you will ambush her, stab her, make it look like she's dying, than and only than will you have him right were you want him._

_You will kill him send a blade through his chest. Only than will she brake, without him she will lose the will to live. You will leave and once you kill one of the seven, the prophesy will never be completed. I will let you kill the other's for sport if you wish, and after that we will over take Gaea, she will think that she had won and that is when we strike. And you, will rule the world, with Hazel as your queen._ It told him. Frank smiled broadly at the thought.

"Cant wait." He smirked.

_But there is one more thing._ It told him.

"And that is?" Frank asked impatiently.

_You must steal her sword and use it agents them._

"What sword?" Frank asked.

_And you call yourself a son of the god of war!_ It spat.

_The mortals crystal sword you idiot! you must stab her and kill him with her sword._ Frank nodded.

"Alright."

Frank skipped dinner that night and just stayed in his room all night, he didn't sleep, he didn't need to, with all the power he had he could go on end for days- weeks even!

He thought of his next strike on Hazel's friend's. He decided he would go for Leo next, make him weak, turn him into easy kill for when the time was right. Frank smiled, He couldn't wait until he had Leo's head.

**Hazel's POV.**

Hazel and Leo didn't do much that night, they had dinner early and headed for his room.

"Leo?" She muttered as she sat on his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Can I see that boy cave you and Octavian are sharing." She asked. **(Shut up perv's!)** Leo grinned.

"Sure." He led her to the room he and Octavian shared. It looked like every guys dream. Bean bag chairs. a mini fridge filled with pop and junk food. A TV with about ten game systems plugged into in with three piles of games the came up to Hazel's hip. There was a basketball hoop on the door and darts bellow it. There was a freaking pool table!

"Gods Leo!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Pretty awesome right?" He asked smugly. Hazel nodded.

"where did you get a TV?" She asked.

"Stoll brothers." He answered.

"Nice."

**Okay! I'm sorry that it took me to long to update! anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that my HUNGER GAMES oneshot it out so you should check that out, its called THE HANGING TREE: BORN TO LIVE. I love cap lock!**

**Also! (Yes there's more) I'm going to start asking questions that you can answer with your comments. If I find an answer that is so awesome that it must be heard then you will get a special shout out! Okay, so now you know the rules lets play... "That question!" Lame, I know but its better than just saying "Question."**

**"That Question!"**

**Who is you favorite character of all time?  
>(From any story, book, movie or playmusical)**

****Also remember to follow and favorite this story!**  
><strong>


	19. Early morning guests

**yay chapter 19! shout outs**

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan  
><strong>

Greekangel

FireofRiptide

This isn't a fla

********************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO********************

********************Hazel's POV.********************

Hazel and Leo hanged out in the boy cave for awhile. Octavian left his cut up teddybears in a pile in the corner. Hazel sat in the pile of stuffed animals, very comfortable, like a cloud made of shredded tebbybears. Leo was fiddling with random pieces of metal that Hazel didn't know the names for. Hazel watched his hands as he did, she liked how quickly they moved over the pieces of metal, screwing and unscrewing them together. Leo glanced over to her and grinned when he was her watching his hands.

"Sorry, its like I have ADHD only ten times worse then everyone else." He told her. Hazel smiled.

"That's a good thing, it means your harder to kill, you can never stop moving to give them the chance." Hazel told him. Leo smiled and walked over to her.

"Yeah, well they still try." Leo told her as he sat down in the pile of teddybears with her.

"Well I think that they only want to kill us because they ran out of hobbies." Hazel joked. Leo laughed slightly.

"No, I'm pretty sure they just hate us, maybe we pissed them off by being born or something." Leo told her with a silly grin. Hazel laughed.

"Probably." She agreed. They just sat there for awhile until Hazel decided that it was getting late. She stood to from the pile. Leo looked up at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Back to my room, I'm tired." She told him.

"I'll walk you." he told her as he stood up as well. Hazel smiled and nodded. She took his hand as they walked to her room. Leo kissed her good night before he left. Hazel smiled as she walked over to her bed. Rachel was already fast asleep, Hazel couldn't blame her. Rachel had one hell of a day. Hazel saw that she was snuggling a teddybear. Hazel smiled and headed for her bed. It didn't take long before sleep over took her.

**Frank's POV **

Frank was on the upper decks looking out into the night sky. He thought of how close they were to Greece and how soon he would have Leo's head on a silver plater. He wondered what it will be like to rule the world, to be more powerful then the god's themselves.

Suddenly, a bright light shone over him. Frank looked up to see one of the many stars were shining brighter then the others. The star itself seemed more beautiful and more meaningful. Frank smiled up at the star. But it almost seemed to be shining in disapproval. Frank began to wonder about his choice in allowing it to help him. Suddenly, he was forced to wrench his head away agents his own will.

_You idiot!_ It hissed.

_She's tricking you! Trying to make you rethink joining me!_ It yelled at him so loud that Frank clutched his head in his hands.

"Who?" He cried through his want to wail in pain. It was doing something to him, sending slipping pain through his head.

"Who is she? What is she?" He cried.

_The star! She is trying to trick you now leave the upper decks before you force me to crush your thick skull!_ It hissed. Frank glanced up at the sky once again, the star now seemed to be giving off a pleading light, soft and dim as if scared that by being to bright it would be hurting him. More pain shot through his head and he closed his eyes and squeezed them tight as he bit his lip trying as hard as he could not to scream in pain.

_I said look away!_ It yelled.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled, but not to It, but to the star that now seemed to be begging him to look back. He trudged away and stumbled back to his room only to collapse on his bed.

_You have failed me!_ It bellowed.

_You leave me with no choice but to take full control._ It told him firmly, Frank panicked.

"What? No! That wasn't the deal!" He yelled.

_I'm doing this for you master._

"No your not! I'm just your puppet! What do you want with my friends? Why are you using me to kill them off?" Frank screamed.

_Enough of this._ and with that, numbing pain filled Frank. his last thought filled him with sorrow.

_I am a prisoner in my own body._

**Hazel's POV. **

Hazel woke up to Leo tapping her noise.

"Wake Hazel, your going to be late for school." He muttered to her. Hazel swatted his hand away.

"I don't go to school." She grumbled as she sat up.

"Whatever." Leo sighed. Hazel looked around and saw Rachel still asleep in her bed and Octavian sitting on the floor leaning up agents Rachel's bed.

"Morning?" Hazel muttered to him with an arched eyebrow. Octavian waved with a small smile.

"Come on, wake Rachel up and lets get some breakfast!" Leo insisted. Hazel rolled her eyes but still got up and walked over to Rachel. She shook her shoulder until Rachel's eyes slowly began to open.

"What?" Rachel grumbled.

"We have visitors." Hazel told her.

"Who?"

"Leo-" Before Hazel could finish, Leo jumped in front of her, making Rachel jump and scream slightly.

"Good morning Rachel!" Leo cried before hugging her tightly.

"LEO!" Rachel screamed as she tried to push him off of her. Leo laughed as he let her go. Rachel glared up at him as he laughed. When he wasn't expecting it, Rachel punched him in the gut. Leo let out a high pitch cried as he doubled over.

"I'm going to sit over here." Leo muttered as he went over to sit on Hazel's bed.

"...and Octavian" Hazel finished what she was saying earlier. Rachel glanced across the room until she saw Octavian sitting on the floor near her, leaning up against her bed smiling up at her. Rachel blushed and smiled back.

"Hi..." She mumbled.

"Hey." He grinned.

"Hey Rachel, what does your shirt read?" Leo asked, squinting at her chest. hazel glanced over to Rachel's shirt and quickly realized that it was one of those white shirts that read something like 'Never mind' in white writing. Hazel quickly looked away as Rachel realized what she was wearing. Rachel crossed her arms around her chest.****  
><strong>**

"Leo! Stop looking at my chest!" She yelled. Leo realized the idea of the shirt and looked away, snickering.

"Dude!" Octavian cried. He glared at Leo who like he wanted to run away now. Rachel looked to Hazel helplessly But Hazel was glaring at Leo as well only she was just being playful unlike Octavian.

"Okay! An non-female organisms in the room. Get out!" Rachel cried as she pointed to the door. Octavian chuckled and stood up. He kissed Rachel goodbye. Hazel glanced at Leo who was fiddling with his fingers. Hazel rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh. Rachel and Hazel both stared at him to many long moments until he finally looked up and saw them staring at him.****  
><strong>**

"What was that again?" Leo asked her.

"Get out!" Rachel yelled. Leo jumped up and ran for the door. Hazel and Rachel began to laugh when he was gone.

"Haze, I know you love him and all, but Leo is a dumb ass!" She told her. Hazel shrugged.

"I know, but he's a great kisser." She told her. Rachel scrunched up her nose.

"TMI, my friend, TMI." Rachel told her. Hazel gave her a funny look.

"TMI? What does that mean?" Hazel asked.

"Too much information." Rachel told her. Hazel nodded.

"Cool, hey I think I'm going to go back to sleep, I'm still tired." Hazel told her. Rachel nodded.

"Okay." Rachel got up and went to get dressed. Before she left she turned back to Hazel.

"Remember, we'll be in Greece by this afternoon." Hazel mumbled an encouragement and Rachel left.

_As Hazel dreamed, she was in the underworld. She walked through a tonal that shifted like someone was carrying it from place to place and Hazel found it hard to keep her balance. suddenly she saw a dim light. She began to run until she was there. And she wished she could turn back when she saw what was there. _

_She chocked back a sob. Standing there, being tortured by monsters were Hazel's mother, Sammy, Nico, a Latino woman with beautiful curly black hair that reminded Hazel of Leo and Sammy's hair, that's when she realized that Hazel was seeing Leo's mother and many other's. Some in armor, some in bright orange shirts, other's in purple. That's when Hazel realized that she was looking at all the people her and her friends cared about. Gaea was gathering them together and torturing them. Hazel couldn't hold it anymore. She wailed in sorrow. She saw so many people, some of them caught her eye, like a big bulky guy that was holding a beautiful girl in his arms like he was trying to protect her and one kick with and eye patch._

_Suddenly she saw him. His blonde hair was a mess. His scar looked like it had been re-cut and total sorrow and gilt filled his eyes as he looked around himself. _

_Standing there was Luke._

_ Hazel gasped, she had only seen him in Rachel's paintings. But now, there he was, being tortured by hellhounds and griffins. When He saw her his eyes widened. _

_"Get out of here!" He screamed. His voice was grim and haunting._

_"Please! Hazel! Wake up! Before its to late!" Luke screamed. Hazel looked to her _mother, Sammy and Nico, They all began to chant with Luke, all begging her to wake up. Hazel continued to wail and sob.__

Suddenly, Hazel woke up to Leo shaking her.

"Hazel! Please wake up!" He begged. Hazel opened her eyes, when she saw Leo she flung herself at him. Leo caught her and held her close and she sobbed. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, Hazel just sobbed into Leo's chest as he tried to calm her but the images of her dream continued to relentlessness haunt her mind.

Suddenly the door opened. Rachel and Octavian rushed into the room

"What happened?" Rachel cried as she rushed over.

"Th-they have them." Hazel sobbed.

"Who is 'them'?" Octavian asked.

"Everyone!" Hazel screamed. Leo held her closer to him. They all waited as she slowly calmed down.

"Gaea, she has everyone we care about that are dead, she's torturing them."

"Who exactly?" Leo asked her.

"There were too many to see all of them and I only recognized a few and others.. well I figured out who they were."

"Okay, well tell us who you know and describe the one's you didn't." Octavian told her.

"My mother, Sammy, Nico, Leo's... mother." She choked on every name and glanced to Leo as she mentioned his mother he squeezed her slightly and shut his eyes. Hazel touched his cheek lightly, trying to comfort him, it seemed to work a little and she continued.

"And the others... I only really saw three others. A bulky boy that was holding this girl, a beautiful girl-" Rachel suddenly choked.

"Beckendorf and Silena." She whispered. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Beckendorf and Silena." Leo echoed. Hazel glanced up at him. Tears were spilling from his eyes as well. He was clearly connected to them some how.

"There was one more person that I recognized." Hazel whispered. She turned to Rachel

"And I recognized him from you're paintings." Rachel seemed scared. Hazel took a deep breath before telling her.

"Luke."

Rachel looked about ready to run away but she just took a deep breath.

"And?" She asked shakily.

"He seemed really guilty as he looked around at he people with him... and I think he saved me somehow." She told them.

"How?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea, but when he saw me, he begged for me to leave before it was to late for something." She told them.

"But you were only dreaming, how did he even see you or know that you were there?" Octavian asked.

"I don't know!" Hazel sobbed. Hazel noticed that Rachel ha fallen silent. Octavian seemed to notice this to.

"Um, I think its best if we give you guys some time to... vent." He told Hazel and Leo as he lead Rachel out of the room. When they were gone Hazel just buried her head into Leo chest and let his heart beat sooth her. When her tears finally came to a halt, she pulled away and looked up at Leo who was spaced out as silent tears spilled from her eyes. Hazel leaned up so her lips were close to his ear.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him. He seemed to come back to reality. He looked down at her.

"You have no reason to be sorry." Leo told her.

"We're going to save them." Hazel promised.

**Leo's POV.**

"Okay." He agreed. All he could think about was his mother, grandfather and older brother being tortured. The fact that Hazel had to see that. Nothing seemed to be going right.

"How long until were in Grease?" Hazel asked.

"Three hours." Leo answered. It was already ten and they were having a nerves breakdown. Hazel saw the doubt in his eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Its going to be okay. We're going to get through this." She told him. Leo nodded and kissed her lightly.

"Okay." He agreed again.

"We better start packing for when we get to Grease." Hazel told him.

"No, I don't think we're going to leave the ship until tomorrow, we'll be in Grease by one but it may take awhile until we find somewhere we can leave the ship so we'll just leave tomorrow morning." Leo told her. Hazel just nodded. She stood up and Leo followed her out the door. She was only in pajama bottoms and an old shirt but didn't seem to care. Leo smiled. He sat with her as she ate breakfast and they spent most of their time after that in Leo's room, just talking.

After about an hour and a half there was suddenly a loud knock on the door making Hazel jump and Leo's neck snap in the direction of the door. Leo stood up from where he sat with hazel and walked over to the door. When he opened the door his heart stopped. the first thing he saw was a fist as it went flying into his face.

**Frank's POV**

Frank helpless, he no longer controlled himself, he realized just how stupid he was to agree with it in the first place, he didn't even know who it was, it had tricked him the very start, he never did have control in the first place. He was just tricked into believing he did now he knew, and it was like being a puppet. A forced killer.

He tried to fight it as he was forced to walk down to Leo's room. He banged on the door so hard that his fist hurt. When The door opened Frank's fist went flying, straight into Leo's face. Leo stumbled back and cried in pain. He doubled over groaning in pain. Frank hated himself as he stared down at Leo with a smirk playing upon his lips. He wanted to scream no and run away. He tried to fight it but its force was to strong.

"Leo!" Hazel's voice suddenly screamed. Panic filled Frank as it snickered with delight at the sound of her voice. It refused to look up at Hazel making sure that Frank didn't see her. Frank was forced to to continued beating Leo. He grabbed him by the hair and wrenched his head up. He punched Leo in the eye and noise. Suddenly someone flung themselves at Frank.

Frank fell to the ground and was quickly pined to the ground. He looked up to see Hazel with tears in her eyes.

"Frank! Please! Stop!" She begged him. Frank tried to fight it even more because he already knew what it was going to do. And it did. He hand ripped out of her grip and sent her flying off of him with a powerful hit. She cried as she fell. Frank stood up again but thankfully, before he could anything else. Leo was ready for him. Leo sparked a flame a threw it at him. The flame hit Frank's shoulder. He yelled before running out of the room.

**That question!**

**What song do you think would go this story?**


	20. Landing the ship

**yay chapter 20! Okay! Shout outs **

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan**

**thecadecusgirl **

**Dovesong124 WINNER! For: This is War. By: 30 Seconds to Mars. (How'd you know that was one of my favorite bands! LOL) YES This song is just to perfect! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) THAT'S RIGHT! 7 COOKIE'S!**

**FireofRiptide**

**Miette in the Rain **

**toe walker **

**Vivi-UndeterminedCamper**

********************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO********************

********************Leo's POV.********************

Pain shot through Leo every time he moved his head. He was releaved that Frank was gone, that seemed to be the only good thing. He quickly ran over to Hazel.

"Haze! Are you okay?" Leo asked her, leaning over her from were she was on the ground. Hazel let out a small groaned and looked up at him, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine, he only hit my sit, it'll only buries at the most." She told him as she tried to sit up. But as she did she winced at every movment. Leo was quickly at her aid and helped her up. Once she was sitting up Leo went and grabbed some nectar. As he came back and handed it to Hazel to drink, he realized what he had just did. He had sent Frank running for his life. Leo almost _killed_ Frank. What if he had his wood with him, what if it caught on fire? Was Frank dying right now? The idea scared Leo. Even if Leo hated Frank with all his heart, it didn't mean Leo was okay with killing him. He had enough ghost following him.

Hazel drank the nectar, when she had enough to heal her she handed it to Leo, Leo took a sip and smiled slightly at the feeling of his pain becoming nub until the point that he couldn't feel it anymore. His smile slipped away when he glanced to Hazel and saw her looking at the door that was still wide open from where Frank ran. Gilt filled Leo. He slipped down beside her and hugged her close.

"I sorry." He whispered to her. Hazel looked up at him.

"For hurting him." He told her. Leo remembered the night they had first kissed, when Leo sparked a flame Hazel had jumped up and begging him not to hurt Frank. Hazel seemed to be thinking about that was well because she sighed.

"There's something different. Did he seem... conflicted to you?" She asked him. Leo thought back, he didn't get that much time to actually look a Frank.

"No, why? Did it seem that way to you?" He asked her. Hazel nodded.

"When I tackled him, I saw something in his eyes, like there was something more than just him trying to hurt us, it was like he was fighting with something more." She told him.

"But what would that be?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea, I think we should talk to Rachel and Octavian about this. If anyone were to have a clue to what's really going on, it would be them." Hazel told him. Leo nodded.

"Okay, lets go." And with that they headed for the door. They figured that Rachel and Octavian where just in Octavian's room and walk over to his room. (Which was only two doors down.)

Hazel knocked on the door and that waited, when no one answered, Leo knocked on the door a little bit more persistently then Hazel had. Until finally, Rachel opened the door sleepily.

"Hey guys." She yawned.

"Hey can we come in? There's something we need to talk about." Hazel told her. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, come on in, we were just taking a nap." Rachel gestured for them to come in.

"Yeah, and we would like to continue napping." Octavian grumbled. Leo saw that he was in his bed, refusing to get up. Leo grin. No wonder they were friends, they were so much alike when it came to getting up! Rachel rolled her eyes and sat back on the bed in front of Octavian.

"What's up now?" Rachel asked.

"Well we think something more is going on with Frank that we all think and we figured that you guys could help us." Leo told her. Rachel froze. Octavian finally sat up and looked over to Rachel. She looked back. They seemed to have a silent understanding, like they knew what was going on.

"We think Frank is being manipulated by something, like he's trapped in his own body or something and is fighting for control." Hazel told them. Rachel sighed and stood up. Octavian followed her example.

"Come on, I have something to show you guys." Rachel muttered. Rachel and Octavian led them to her and Hazel's room. When they got there Rachel walked over to a painting. Leo started to get a little nerves.

She pulled it out and showed it to Hazel and Leo. They both studied the painting with grim faces. On the canvass were four long cuts that were identical to Rachel's only they were bleeding like hers were the morning before, behind the cuts were two golden glowing eyes. The eyes of a Titan. around it was golden smoke. At the bottom, the smoke made a gate like thing and the blood from the cuts seemed to be seeping through. As the blood passed through the gates the turned into red roots.

"We had the prophesy all wrong, _one will fall into the clutches of the earth_, it wasn't about Nico, it was about Frank. Frank is being... possessed by something. By a titan maybe." Rachel told them. Leo nodded.

"Well that would explain why he went crazy but how can we stop him if we're not even sure what's possessing him, I mean titan's aren't the only ones with golden eyes." Leo told them.

"But that's not it, remember yesterday when Frank told us that there was more to this whole thing, what if its a titan trying to avenge Kronos or something." Octavian told them.

"Or it could be even more then that, we have no way knowing." Hazel told them.

"All we can do is try to save him." Rachel muttered. The others nodded. Leo glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"We'll in Greece in about an hour, we're abandoning ship in the morning, be ready to leave by then and watch out for Frank." He told them. Rachel and Octavian nodded. Hazel and Leo left after that, leaving Rachel and Octavian to themselves.

Leo lead Hazel up to the upper decks. They watched the ground bellow them for awhile.

"Who do you think it is?" Leo finally asked her, looking over to her. Hazel sighed, knowing he ment who was possessing Frank.

"I have no idea. But I think Octavian is right, I think its a titan." She told him. Leo nodded He didn't know what to think. He just watched the skies. Suddenly, in the far distance, he saw something. He realized that what he saw were faint waves. Waves mean land. Land means Greece. Greece means its time to face the music. Leo gulped at the thought.

He grabbed Hazel's hand and lead her down to the control room. He walked over to the screen showing long dissidence of what was around the ship. And sure enough, there it was, Greece. The home of the great hero's before them. Leo sighed and looked over to Hazel. She just walked over to him and wrapped her wrapped her small arms around his waist. Leo did the same to her.

"Lets go get some coffee from the kitchen or something." Hazel whispered but Leo sighed, knowing he couldn't.

"You go ahead, I need to stay here and prepare the ship for descent." He told her. He kissed her temple and loosened. Hazel looked up at him. He saw that she seemed distent. He could tell she was thinking of Frank.

"I'll just get some coffee and bring it back here." She told him.

"You don't have to do that, Haze." Leo told her, thinking that she may need some time to herself to think things through.

"No, I want to. Leo, right now I just really need to feel close to someone." She told him. Leo nodded and gave her a warm smile, he was happy that she wanted to be with him.

"Okay." Just before she left, Leo grabbed her arm, realizing he had more to say. Hazel looked back at him and Leo pulled her closer until they were less than an inch apart.

"I will always be here for you, no matter what ever happens. I know I'll do and say stupid things like yesterday, but no matter what I say, no matter what I do, nothing will be more important to me than you. I love you." He whispered her. Hazel smiled.

"Thank you, I love you too, you are the only thing that is keeping me together right now." She told him in a soft whisper. Leo pressed his lips to hers. It was a brief kiss, but its that kind of kiss that you can feel hours later. And that's all Leo felt as Hazel was gone getting them coffee.

**Hazel's POV.**

As Hazel walked down to the kitchen She thought of Frank and wondered who it was that was in control of him. But soon her mind slipped to Rachel and Octavian. She was going to be saying good bye to one of them soon. She tried to think of something else. When she was in the kitchen Annabeth was there. When Annabeth saw her she smiled. Hazel smiled back.

"Hey, Hazel." Annabeth greeted her.

"Hi Annabeth, what are you doing here?" Annabeth shrugged.

"Getting a snake. You?" She asked.

"Just getting some coffee for Leo and I. We're almost in Greece." Annabeth smiled but it didn't reach her stormy eyes.

"Great." She muttered, looking away.

"Your thinking about Rachel, aren't you?" Hazel asked. Annabeth nodded.

"I keep thinking about how crazy this is. Me and Rachel, we... well I..." Annabeth shook her head.

"The idea is that I was a bitch to her when I met her because I was scared that Percy liked her more than me, but then she became the Oracle and I don't know, I realized that Percy was mine and I was his and that Rachel understood that. I always felt bad about that, I know she had feelings for Percy and I just... snatched him away from her." Annabeth looked away with a guilty look in her eyes than soon turned to near tears.

"And now she finally finds love, only to get her or her boyfriends death sentence, That just isn't fare, even for a hero." Annabeth told her. Hazel walked over to her and placed her hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"We all know how much I suck's being a hero and I'm starting to think that Rachel and Octavian know that just a little bit better than the rest of us." Hazel told her softly. She wasn't sure how reassuring it was but Annabeth smiled at her. Hazel walked over to the coffee maker and saw that someone had already made some. She poured herself two cups and made her way back to the control room. When she walked in she saw Leo fiddling with the control's, muttering to himself.

"Hey." She greeted. Leo looked over and smiled at her.

"Hey beautiful." He greeted as she walked over to him and handed him one of the cups in her hand.

"Thanks." He smiled as he took a sip Hazel nodded. Leo wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into his side as she studied the screen showing them how close they were to Greece.

"So, I got every thing setup, at least until I get there, then I'll just be driving around looking for a good hiding stop." Leo told her. Hazel nodded. Suddenly the screen showed the view that they would see if they were looking out at the sky up in the upper decks. Hazel gasped.

"Oh my Gods! The view is gorges!" She exclaimed. She looked over to Leo, his eyes were wide.

"Wow." Was all he said at first. He looked over to her.

"You get up there and enjoy the view and I'll go get Rachel and Octavian." He told her. Hazel nodded and walked up to the upper decks. Hazel watched the clouds as they passed until Leo finally came up and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, watching the clouds with her, not saying a word. Hazel smiled and leaned into him willingly. She sipped her coffee and glanced down to the ocean. Suddenly she saw something. little shiny objects popping up out of the water and then falling back into the water. Hazel realized what it was. Jewels from the bottom of the ocean, just trying to reach her. Leo saw to and frowned.

"Its getting stronger." Hazel whispered.

"You know, if Frank wasn't just being possessed and was really just a monster tool, I would love to shove a few of those cursed jewels in his hoody or something." Leo muttered. Hazel grinned and shook her head. She just kissed his cheek. She felt so lucky to have Leo, he just knew the perfect way to make her feel better.

"I love you so much." She whispered. Hazel traced swirls on the wooden railing as she spilled her coffee. She looked up at Leo. He looked amazing. His brown eyes were bright as he gazed out at the sky, a grand smile spread across his face and his dark curls were blowing in the wind. he was loving in the moment. Hazel hated interrupting him but she just couldn't help it. She pulled him close to her by the collar of his shirt ad pulled him into a kiss.

Leo was surprised at first, making a muffled gagging/surprised noise, but he soon relaxed and smiled agents her lips and kissed her back. He finally pulled away from her and looked down at with a surprised but happy look on his face, a big grin on. Hazel smiled up at him, she realized that he was resting his hand on the railing as if to help him regain his balance.

"What was that for?" Leo asked breathlessly. Hazel pecked him on the lips before answering.

"You were just so handsome that I just couldn't help it, that's what you do to me." She told him. Hazel suddenly heard a crackling sound matched with the smell of burning noticed it to and they both looked down at his hand. Leo lifted it to revel a hand print, burnt into the wooden railing, it looked just like the one Leo placed on Arion's stable, only this time he didn't mean to. Hazel laughed. Leo did as well.

"That's what you do to me." Leo told her. Hazel smiled and hugged him close.

"Hey guys!" Rachel's voice rang. Hazel looked over to see Rachel and Octavian behind them, also with coffee.

"Hey." Hazel greeted. Rachel and Octavian came up beside them and looked out at the view.

"Oh gods... This is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." Rachel breathed as she looked out at the skies.

"I know right?" Leo grinned. Suddenly, there was slight turbulence and Octavian spilled some of his coffee on himself.

"Sorry, Octavian. Turbulence." Leo told him. But Octavian wasn't even listening. He looked over to Rachel and they both cracked up. Hazel wondered what was so funny because she had never seen anyone laugh so hard. Suddenly, Rachel looked up at Octavia and before Hazel had a clue to what was going on, Rachel dumped her coffee on her head. They laughed even harder. Hazel and Leo both took a step back. Hazel looked up at Leo.

"is that some kinda modern thing?" She asked. Leo was looking at Rachel and Octavian, looking completely creeped out.

"No, that's a crazy kinda thing." He told her. Rachel and Octavian were now locked in a tight embrace. Hazel heard something over Rachel and Octavian's laughter and turned to see the rest over there friends. Annabeth was holding one of those camera's that spit the picture out after you took it. Annabeth smiled to them and turned to Rachel and Octavian and snapped a picture of them. Octavian and Rachel looked over to her

Annabeth smiled up at them.

"Very cute." She smirked playfully. Rachel grinned and walked over to her, taking the camera out of her hands and shoving it into Percy's hands.

"Wouldn't want to get coffee on that." Rachel muttered as she smirked at Annabeth. Before Annabeth could ask what she meant, Rachel shook her head, drenching Annabeth in coffee drops. Annabeth gasped and began laughing. giving Rachel a flick to the nose. Rachel laughed as she slapped Annabeth's hand away.

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel asked before Hazel could.

"Getting evidence of the good times we've had together." Jason told her before pulling the camera up.

"Now smile." He told her. Rachel was already smiling and laughed instead. After he took the picture Rachel grabbed the camera and turned to Octavian.

"Smile Coffee stain!" She told him. Hazel wondered if that had to do with their coffee laughing fit, Hazel began to wonder how Rachel and Octavian got their little nicknames for one another, Rachel being coffee head and Octavian being coffee stain. **(I'm not sure if Octavian and Rachel have called each other their nick names in this story before and I'm not going but to check. The point is that in GMaTB, Rachel spilled coffee on Octavian the day they first met, so to get them even, Rachel bought another coffee and dumped it on her head, earning each other with the nick names of coffee head and coffee stain. This is just for you weirdos who don't read GMaTB!)**

Octavian smiled even wider and laughed as well. They all ran around, taking pictures of one another. Hazel and Leo were caught kissing more than once, but they just couldn't help it! Hazel got pictures with everyone else as well. Leo sneaked into about three pictures, all of couples kissing and in every one of the pictures he was just pecking out from the side, giving the camera crazy eyes and a stupid grin that made the guys laugh and the girls slap him on the back of the head.

So basically, it was one of the best times Hazel has had in the last week.

**"That Question" **

**Who is your favorite character from the real book and from this story?**


	21. Running from shiny things

**yay chapter 21! Shout outs, Okay, I don't really see how anyone could win the "That Question" so you all get cookies!**

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan (::)**

**thecadecusgirl(::)**

**FireofRiptide (::)**

**wisedomsdaughter (::)**

**Dovesong124 (::)**

**Guest(::)**

**K.J(::)**

**tinckles (::)**

**toe walker(::)**

**********************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**********************

**********************Leo's POV**********************

Leo saw having the time of his life on the upper decks. How couldn't he? The love of his life at his side, having fun with his friends, making trouble and getting a few slaps to the back of the head. the last one wasn't so fun but considering how many slaps Leo got, it was quite a crustal detail. When they were done Leo realized he had to go back to the control room and park the ship. He walked over to Hazel.

"I got to go back to the control room to park the ship, I'll see you when I'm done." He told her before pecking her lips and turning to leave. But before he could leave, Hazel grabbed his hand. Leo turned back.

"I want to come with you." Hazel told him. Leo smiled, he knew she couldn't handle it through, this was going to be full on technology, the stuff he had done before was like caveman stuff compared to what he was about to do.

"Hazel, you know I want you in there with me, but its going to be as boring as hell and I really don't think you can handle that much technology." He told her. Hazel nodded.

"Okay." She seemed a little disappointed. Leo felt bad, he knew that she needed him right now but what she didn't need was a stroke. When Hazel let go of his hand, Leo took her hand back into his.

"I'll make it up to you the moment this ship lands. I promise." He told her. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Leo, you don't need to-"

"Yes I do, I know you'd rather pull your teeth at this point than admit it; but you do need support right now and I should be providing it." Leo told her. Hazel stared up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Pulling out me teeth sounds like a lot of work." She finally told him. Leo laughed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. And I can't wait to see how you're doing to make it up to me." She added. Leo smiled.

"Yeah, me to." He muttered. Hazel laughed and leaned up to kiss him. Leo kissed her back.

"Hey Leo! Stop making out with your girlfriend and get this ship on the ground already!" Percy called over to them. Leo pulled away from Hazel who was blushing madly. Leo pecked her lips once more.

"I'll see you the moment we're on the ground." He told her. Hazel nodded. Leo headed for the control room and began to work his magic. His fingers were flying over the controls filled with shiny buttons. He took the ship off auto pilot and to the steering controls. They were a lot like a video game controller, in fact, that's what Leo used as a model well making the controls. Leo took a deep breath and gripped the controls and studied the screen showing him what was if front of the ship. There is a forest that the ship is just hovering over. Leo looked for anywhere that they could hide the ship.

After about two hours, Leo finally found the _Perfect_ place. A meadow like clearing that would just fit the ship and was surrounded by tall trees and from the looks of it, many shrubs and bushes that they could use to hide the ship. He set the ship for auto pilot. Leo heard a knock at the door and turned to see Frank.

Leo tensed and reached for his tool belt. But before he grabbed a hammer, he realized just what he was seeing. Frank wasn't glaring at him, he was glaring at the air as if there was something there that Leo couldn't see and Frank was clenching the door way for dear life, like he were resisting something. Frank squeezed his eyes shut and grunted in pain.

"No..." Frank whimpered. Leo realized what was happening, Hazel was right, Frank was trying to resist whatever was possessing him. Frank was trying to save Leo from himself.

"Frank... I know what's going on. Your stronger than it. You can fight it." Leo told him. Frank looked to him.

"I-it wants t-to over take-" Frank was cut off by a scream of pain that he released and clutched his head. Leo stared wide eyed. It was controlling through pain, it was killing Frank from the inside. Leo took a step forward.

"No! Leo, get the hell away from me! Its to fucking strong!" Frank yelled before letting out a bellow of pain. Frank stumbled into the room.

"Leo!" A voice suddenly cried. Leo looked to the door way to see Percy with riptide ready, Percy lunged for Frank. Leo's eyes widened, if Frank felt pain not coming from whatever was possessing him, it would use that pain to gain power, that must have been how it got power in the first place, the pain and fear Frank was feeling when he was starting to see what was happening with Leo and Hazel.

"Percy! Don't! It's not him in control!" Leo cried, but it was too late. Percy hit Frank in the side with the flat of his sword with such power, Leo was surprised the riptide didn't shatter. Frank imminently straightened up. An evil smirk on his face and a threatening gold glint in his eyes. Frank turned to Percy.

"Wrong move Perseus." Purred a voice that did not belong to Frank. Fear filled Leo. The voice seemed feminine. Frank stormed out of the room. Percy looked to Leo wide eyed.

"What the hell was that?" Percy asked.

"And what did you mean when you said the frank wasn't in control?" He added. Leo sighed. He was getting a little tired of all this explaining.

**Hazel's POV**

Hazel was talking to Annabeth and Jason in the kitchen when they heard someone running down the halls towards them. Hazel looked up at the doorway just before Frank came storming in. He run for the knife set and grabbed the biggest one. He turned to Annabeth want lunged for her. Soon he had her pinned to the wall with the knife at her throat.

"This is from your boyfriend." Frank growled in a whole other voice that wasn't close to his own, Hazel realized that It had taken over. Annabeth struggled ageist him but Hazel knew it was no use. Jason ran at him. Frank turned and swag the knife at Jason. The knife grazed his cheek enough to draw a steady flow of blood. Jason backed up.

Hazel knew why Jason hesitated, a simple cut on the cheek wasn't what was holding him back and Hazel knew that Annabeth wasn't struggling with all her might either, the didn't know what was happening. They weren't sure what they were fighting. Hazel was the only one who could fight it without hesitation.

Hazel didn't know what she was doing until it was too late, she flung herself at it, full force. It wasn't ready for her so when Hazel grabbed it by the shoulders and pulled it back with all her strength .As It fell back, Hazel ducked away, with one hand clutching his arm. She swung in front of him, and pinned him to the ground with her golden sword at his throat. It's eyes were wide with fear, but the golden glint gave it away.

"H-Hazel, w-what are you doing?" It stammered in Frank's voice. But Hazel saw right through the act.

"Don't even bother!" Hazel hissed.

"I know what your doing and it's not working, Frank is stronger then you think and he will defeat you! You will never get what your after!" She screamed in its face. It dropped the act and glared up at her.

"You think your so smart, but what I want is already predetermined, you can die trying to stop me but not even you and your twisted luck can stop me." Its voice sneered, not even bothering to hide behind Frank's voice. What it said sent shivers down Hazel's back. A tear ran down her cheek as she struggled to fight the idea. She shook her head.

"No, no! I don't believe you!" Hazel cried. The voice cackled.

"You don't even know who your dealing with! I will come out victories and kill you all off, one by one as game!" It told her happily. Hazel's heart stopped. She shook her head, they weren't going to let that happen.

"Over my dead body." Hazel hissed. It laughed again.

"You really think I would stop just at your dead body? More like dead carcass that's been tripped from limb to limb and chewed away at by hellhounds." It purred. Before Hazel could respond, it used Frank's shift-shaping ability to turn into a snake and slithered out of her grasp and bolted for the door. Everything was silent for a moment. Hazel glanced back to Annabeth and Jason. Before she could say anything Percy's voice cut her off.

"Annabeth!" Percy's voice cried. Moments later, Percy came running into the kitchen. He ran for Annabeth and pulled her close to him.

"Thank the gods your okay." Hazel could just hear him murmur. When Percy and Annabeth pulled away, Percy looked to Hazel.

"Leo told me about Frank. You guys just love your secrets." He muttered. Hazel bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." Hazel muttered.

"Its okay." Percy told her with a small smile. Hazel smiled back.

"So could you two tell us what the hell was going on?" Jason asked. Hazel sighed. She was starting to think that the truth wasn't worth all this stupid _explaining_.

**Frank's POV**

_You... demigod!_ It roared. Frank was starting to recognize the voice as a female. Her voice made him cringe on the inside, but on the outside, his face was a mask of zero emotion.

_Why must you fight me? Don't you see that I've already won? There is no point! Soon I will no longer need you like Kronus no longer needed that idiot son of Hermes only I'm ready to dispose of you much more quickly. I was always the more superuser titan and yet Gaea went to Kronus. Well she will soon learn her mistake!_ She growled. Frank's breath hitched. _Dispose_? He didn't like the sound of that.

"Like you said, I'm a demigod, I fight to save the world, and your threatening it." Frank replied. A sharp pain sliced from his head. He wanted to wail, but his face was still just a mask.

_You need to learn to shut up, I have won, you and your little friends have lost._ Frank didn't reply.

Frank was in his room, just standing there, doing nothing. He thought of Leo and Hazel. They knew what was happening. But that wasn't what had shocked him. It was the way they each reacted. Leo, he had tried to help him. After all the horrible things Frank had done to Leo, he still tried to help him, he tried to stop Percy, he encouraged Frank, telling him that he could fight it and that he was stronger the her. And Hazel, she was so brave, she stared her right in the eye and threatened her. Hazel had saved Annabeth from her before Frank could do anything. Frank didn't deserve Hazel and she as hell didn't deserve him, not after ther stupid things he had done.

Zoe suddenly came to mind. Frank couldn't help but wonder about her, what was her story? Why was she a star? What happened to her? So many questions wondered his mind.

**Leo's POV.**

Leo was parking the ship and was thinking about Frank, did he go after someone else, did he go after _Hazel_? Leo had wanted to go with Percy to check on the other's but Percy told him to stay and park the ship. The Ship landed with a light thud. Leo smirked at the idea of someone cursing him for that thud. Leo walked over to the intercom and cleared his throat before pressing the button.

"Hazel Levesque, please come to the control room." He spoke into the microphone. Only a few moments later, Hazel was at the doorway smiling at him. Leo smiled back.

"You asked for me?" She muttered. Leo walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes I did." He replied.

"So did you figure out what you were doing to do to make things up to me?" Hazel asked him. Leo shook his head.

"Not a clue." He mumbled. Hazel let out a small laugh. They stayed that way for awhile. Leo thought of how to make it up to Hazel. Just as he was about to give up, they heard the smallest little thud sound at their feet. Leo looked down to see three jewels. He looked back to Hazel and saw her looking down at the jewels, biting down on her lower lip. Leo could tell that she was fighting tears.

Leo looked down at the jewels. They followed her, but what if they couldn't catch up with her? It was like a light bulb went off in his mind. Leo brought two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so that she would look at him. Leo smiled down to her. Hazel smiled back.

"I have an idea." He whispered to her.

"And what's that?" She whispered back.

"It may seem a little stupid." He warned.

"I would expect nothing less." Hazel relied. Leo smiled even wider before pressing his lips to her's. When he pulled away he stepped back.

"Okay, my idea is... pause for effect..." Hazel laughed at his last remark. Leo grinned, happy to hear that golden laugh that got his attention the first time he ever heard it, the laugh that made him go fuzzy inside.

"THIS!" He finally finished before grabbing Hazel and throwing her over his shoulder and running out the door and down the halls, heading for the doors.

"Leo!" Hazel cried through her laughter over his shoulder. Leo smiled widely.

"Let's see those jewels follow you now!" Leo told her as he burst through the doors of the ship and ran into the forest. Hazel just laughed well Leo ran as fast as he could. He ran for awhile, until he found a small clearing. He laid Hazel down on a patch of soft grass. Hazel's eyes beamed up at him. Leo sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. Hazel leaned into the crook of his arm.

"Thank you, Leo." She whispered.

"I love you." He replied.

"Clearly." Hazel muttered happily. Leo glanced down at her with a questioning look.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He asked her. Hazel looked up at him.

"It means that you show me how much you love me every time you get the chance. No ones made me feel so special, not even Sammy." Hazel told him. Leo smiled and pressed his lips to her's. Sparks flew, Leo felt himself rise to cloud nine, he felt like he was as light as air, that the world fell away leaving only him and Hazel in that moment, that amazing moment that felt like it could on forever. Leo had never felt this way before and in his heart he knew he never would feel it again unless he was with Hazel.

Leo pulled away, he looked down at Hazel, studying her, taking in every detail of her face in. Soon, his eyes locked with her beautiful golden eyes. Leo searched her eyes until something just clicked in his mind.

This is the girl he fell in love with. The clever, smart, brave, determined and timeless girl that let him in with such ease, unlike others. She trusted him with her secrets and loved him no matter what, even when he acted like a dick and she wasn't scared to tell him off either. **  
><strong>

And with in that moment, Leo realized that he had finally found his match. Even if it took over seventy years for them to find another, in which he was only alive for sixteen of them but they still did it. Leo was going to spend the rest of his life with Hazel. Because life without Hazel in his arms wasn't life, it was hell.

Leo pulled Hazel closer to him and smiled down at her. Hazel smiled right back.

"You know, he would be proud of you, Sammy." Hazel told him. Leo could feel his heart throb as she spoke and he choked.

"No he wouldn't." Leo replied.

"Not after what I did to her. After I killed her." Leo continued, a tear slipping down his cheek at the horrible memory.

"Yes he would. Leo trust me, this is one of the few times where I actually know what I'm talking about. That's one of the ways we connected, we both have that horrible memory where we ruined everything. Leo you were to young, you were scared and you didn't know how to control your powers, you still struggle with it. You didn't kill her, Gaea did, she toyed and played a viscous game on a young boy who didn't understand who he was yet." More tears entered Leo's eyes as they locked with Hazel's eyes once again.

"We're making up for those horrible things now. And Leo, Sammy who have to be a complete idiot not to be proud to have hero as a grandson, I mean come on! He can even relate to your father, Sammy never fit in anywhere like your dad, like you and me, like every person worth knowing, he understands and he is proud of you, I just know it." Hazel told him. Leo took a deep breath.

"And you say I make you feel loved." He finally told her with a grin. Hazel smiled and kissed him. Suddenly, they heard mini thuds all around them. They looked around to see Jewels and gold began to gather. Hazel sighed.

"They found us." She muttered.

"Who cares." Leo muttered. Hazel looked back at him in surprise.

"You can't hurt anyone out here, bad things aren't going to happen as long as you believe it wont." Leo told her. Hazel gave him a sad smile.

"It takes a lot more than just believing." She whispered.

"Well it will have to do because that's all we have for now, that and hope." Leo told her. Hazel smiled for real this time.

"You are amazing." Hazel told him. Leo laughed

"I'm only mirroring you Haze." Leo whispered. Hazel giggled lightly.

"Do you always have to deflect a complement?" Hazel asked him. Leo shrugged.

"I love you. Your amazing and you need to except it." Hazel whispered. Before Leo could argue, Hazel pressed her lips to his. Leo quickly kissed her back, deepening the kiss; why? Because Hazel is his beautiful girlfriend, but mainly, because he could!

_ Crafty girl!_ Leo thought when he felt Hazel smirk ageist his lips. He saw what she just did, he must be rubbing off on her. _Oh well,_ He thought. _I guess she's won now, so there no to pull away._

**"That Question!"**

**Okay, for this chapter, I think it may be fun if _you_ guys asked _me_ the questions! So go ahead and leave a question with your review!**


	22. What a beautiful star

**yay chapter 22!**

**hgpjofan7260:Do you like pie?- I LOVE PIE!**

**KnivesAndPens13: Which would you rather learn; Japanese, Latin, Greek, or Italian?- Greek**

**Vivi-UndeterminedCamper**

**FireofRiptide: which do you believe came first, the chicken, or the egg?- both**

**Dovesong124: Whats your favorite TV show?- I'm not sure, I guess glee or big bang**

**thecadecusgirl: what fruits do Hazel and Leo like best? (nuts count as fruits too for this).-Hazel likes...grapes, because grapes are purples, red and green and that's cool. Leo likes oranges because, it keeps his hands busy when he's peeling them.**

**Okay, I am getting a laptop tomorrow so that mean's I_ will_ be updating more! YES!**

**********************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**********************

**********************Hazel's POV**********************

Hazel kissed Leo, hoping it would shut him up long enough for him to drop the thought of arguing with her. Leo began to pull away and Hazel looked up at him. He was breathing heard and staring down at her with an unreadable expiration. Hazel cocked her head.

"What are you thinking about? " She asked him. Leo ran his hand through his hair and looked away smirking.

"Nothing." He muttered.

"Why are you smirking?" Leo shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure I'm rubbing off on you." He smirked. Hazel gasped.

"How horrible!" She cried. Leo laughed.

"Well that's what happens when you hang out with someone so awesome." Leo told her. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"You weirdo."

"_Your_ weirdo." Leo corrected as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Hazel smiled and leaned into him.

"Yeah, my weirdo." She sighed happily

"Yours and only yours." He whispered in her ear. They stayed that way until the sun began to fade away slightly. Hazel looked up.

"Wow, is it almost sunset already?" She muttered. Leo smiled

"Yeah, maybe we should get back and stare packing." He suggested. Hazel nodded and let him lead the way back. They walked down to her door first. It didn't take long to pack her things into a large bag. Leo on the other hand... He wanted to bring everything!

Hazel was starting to think that Leo was going to just pack the ship up and bring it with them. He wanted to bring every little hunk of metal saying he would bring it to make weapons with them. Hazel would just sigh and tell him that they would be traveling all day and would need to get sleep whenever they could get it so he would have no time to make weapons. Leo of course pouted. Hazel rolled her eyes. Leo could be such a child sometimes.

When they were finally down packing Leo's things they went to get dinner. They looked for Rachel and Octavian but couldn't find them.

"They're probably just going their own thing." Leo told her. Hazel nodded and they headed for the kitchen. They didn't have anything special, just frozen dinners. Hazel didn't think she would like it at first, come on! It was precooked and frozen, only to be unfrozen. What was the point! But it wasn't that bad. Hazel went to bed early, wanting to rest up for the next day, well Leo went back to his room to tinker with things.

As Hazel was walking back to her room she passed Frank's room. She stopped and glanced over to the door. She looked a the door knob, she wanted to turn it and open the door. She wondered what she would find. She could find the answers to the questions her and her friend have been asking or just as easily find her death. Her trembling hand slowly inched its way towards the knob. Soon her hand was wrapped around the shiny metal of the door knob. She glanced up from her hand to the wooden door. Staring intensely, as if she could see through the door. Hazel realized that she was thinking of this for what it was. She realized that whatever took Frank over didn't just take over the guy she cheated on with Leo, it took over her once best friend.

With that realization in her mind Hazel knew that she wasn't strong enough. She wasn't strong enough to open the door, to see Frank in caged within himself. Hazel shook her head and loosened her grip on the knob and let her hand fall to her side. She felt the tears threaten her eyes. She continued to her room. Rachel wasn't there. Hazel fell asleep praying for strength from Mars, begging him to guide his son back to the light. But before she fell asleep a powerful voice that Hazel recognized from the night before her quest with Frank and Percy echoed in her mind.

_Only starlight can save my son._

**Frank's POV**

Frank somehow found himself asleep that night.

_Within his dreams he found himself back in the same field where he mat her and made the biggest mistake of his life. He backed up, stumbling out himself and falling on his back. He landed with a thud, he groaned and opened his eyes to a cloudless sky without the moon in sight. The stars shined brighter than he had ever seen them. One in particular shone brighter than the others. Frank smiled, feeling as if the star were sooth him. Soon realization hit him. It was that star he saw before she took over. The star shone even brighter, like it were trying to become a supernova._

_Frank was shocked when he saw the star float down towards him. As it did it was joined by other stars as well. Frank stumble to his feet and watched the stars crusade down through the sky down to him._

_ Slowly, the stars began to form into a silhouette of a girl, a beautiful girl. Her eyes were made of the brightest stars, so bright and intense that you could just tell that if she in a human from her eyes would still look like shining stars, the stars that made her hair intertwined into a braid that reminded Frank of Reyna's braid, luckily the starry girl's face seemed much softer that Reyna's ridge scowl of a face. She walked down from the sky until her starry silhouette was finally on the ground._

_She stood a few feet from him. Their eyes staring into one another's. Near black eyes meeting starry eyes. Her eyes were soft and guilty._

_"I'm sorry." Her soft and mesmerizing voice flowed the air of the night. _

_"Who are you?" Frank asked, barely hearing he question, to busy soaking in her beautiful voice. The stars of her eyes glinted with amusement. She took step closer to him. Frank mimicked her movement and stepped forward as well._

_"I am Zoe Nightshade. The huntress in the sky."_

_"Zoe Nightshade..." Frank echoed. Zoe smiled and stepped closer._

_"Frank, I'm sorry for what I did, its my fault you're trapped by her, Please, forgive me, Frank." Zoe begged him._

_'This isn't your fault, you didn't do this to me, I did it to myself, I was jealous so I made a mistake that is killing everyone I care about." Frank told her looking away. _

_"But I made it worse, I tried to help you, I tried to save you. But I only made it harder to fix." Zoe told him. Frank looked back at her._

_"Why did you do it in the first place? Why try to help me? After all the thinks I did." Frank asked. Suddenly Zoe was in front of him. She raised her starry hand to his cheek._

_"You are the strongest hero I've ever met. She brags that she'll be done with sooner than Kronus was with Luke, but in reality, you we only had half the strength you used to fight her- let alone the strength to stay alive- you would have already been dead. I thought I could just help and give you that one last push and you would be free but she was stronger than I had thought. Frank, if I had known a man at all like you before I became a hunter, I would have never taken the oath of maidenhood." Zoe told him. _

_"Before I had died, one boy, your friend Percy. He had shown me that not a man were like the monsters I had hunted for hundreds of years. And you, Frank. You have proven it." She whispered. Frank stared straight into her eyes._

_"How can it at all be possible that within this time of my life, could I prove to anyone that I am not a monster?" He whispered to her. Zoe smiled._

_"You were never a monster, Frank. Only a hero." She whispered softly. Frank sighed and closed his eyes, savoring her touch._

Frank woke up to a shape hissing sound. He opened his eyes and bolted up, looking for any sign of Zoe. He felt tears threaten his eyes when she was nowhere to be seen and he was back in his room, back under her control. He didn't even get to say goodbye. A loud thud came from his door.

"Its time to move out!" Jason's voice boomed from the other side of the door, his voice rigged and cold as ice.

Time for the fun to begin. She snickered. Frank fought to graze his eyes across the room, he spotted his arrows. She didn't let him use them, only using swords and knifes. Frank realized way. Those arrows had resembled his independent identity, which he no longer had because he let her in. It was her sign of showing who had control, it had been a warning from the beginning, a warning that she knew he would over look until now, until it was too late.

**Leo's POV**

Its moving day. Leo felt about ready to cry. He was about ready to hug the walls of the ship, his master piece, his child! He just sighed and headed for Hazel`s room. He knocked on the door. Rachel answered the door.

"Hey, Leo." She greeted.

"Wheres Hazel?" He asked.

"In here." Rachel replied, stepping aside to let him in. Hazel was sitting on her bed, looking down at a piece of paper in her hands. Leo grinned knowing it was her picture of Sammy. Hazel must not have noticed him come in because she continued to look down at the picture.

"You know, if you wanted to see someone incredibly handsome guy, you could just look up." Leo told her. Hazel looked up and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted. She stood up and gave him a hug.

"So are you ready for today?" Hazel asked him. Leo sighed.

"Yeah, are you?" he asked. Hazel shrugged.

"I'm not having a mental break down, that's all I can say." Hazel stated. Leo laughed.

"Hey, I'm going to go get Octavian, Percy said that we're all meeting up on the upper decks in an a half an hour before we leave." Rachel suddenly spoke up. Leo glanced over to her and nodded her off as she left. He turned back to Hazel. She smiled up at him. Leo leaned down and kissed her. Hazel smiled against his lips. When they pulled away Leo took her hand. They walked down to the kitchen and ate breakfast quickly and headed up to the upper decks.

Percy and Jason were there already. When they saw them, Percy waved them over.

"Hey guys." Jason greeted.

"Hello." Hazel replied. Leo couldn't help but notice a cut gashing on Jason's cheek.

"Dude, what happened to your face? Did beauty queen get feisty last night?" He asked. Jason glared at him but before Jason could say anything Leo felt someone slap him in the back of the head at full force.

"Ow!" Leo yelled before turning to see Piper glaring at him, Leo glared right back as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Shut the fuck up Leo!" Piper snarled.

"Sorry! Jeez, but what did happen to your cheek?" Leo asked as he turned back to Jason.

"He was trying to save me from Frank." Annabeth spoke up as she walked over to Percy's side. Percy wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

"But in the end, Hazel was the one to save our asses." Jason grinned over to Hazel. Leo looked down to Hazel with wide eyes. Hazel looked away, blushing. Soon Rachel and Octavian joined them along with Frank trailing behind them. Percy pulled out a small leather packet and opened it, spilling golden drachmas into his hand.

"We should all have some drachmas with us just encase we need them." He told them as he gave everyone golden drachmas.

"And we all got nectar and ambrosia?" Annabeth checked. Everyone nodded. Jason turned to Leo.

"Do we have an idea of the perimeter?" He asked. Leo nodded.

"We're about 25 miles from a city, past that city is a preserved ancient city that surrounds ." Leo told him. **(This is all made up for the story so if I hear anything in a review or PM about I'm going to be pissed as hell!)**

They all began for the entrance of the ship and walked in the direction of the city. Leo looked over his shoulder for one last glimpse of his amazing ship. He looked away and sighed. He looked to Hazel and smiled. He reached for her hand and interlocked their fingers. Hazel didn't look up at him but Leo watched as an unbreakable smile crossed her face. Leo leaned over so his lips were just skimming her ear.

"You are so brave." He whispered to her. Hazel leaned into his side as a response.

"I was scared you would be mad for me not telling you." She whispered. Leo wrapped his arm around her.

"I was an idiot then, I'm proud to have such a strong girl to love." Leo told her before kissing her temple. Hazel finally looked up at him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you." Leo replied. with a grand smile.

**"That Question"**

**1x1**


	23. The hunt

**yay chapter 21! shout outs**

**xXSleeptrainXx (Yes)**

**toe walker**

**KnivesAndPens13 **

**Sunset (I love the name!)**

**OMB! No one got the question right! 1x1=box!**

**********************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**********************

**********************Leo's POV.**********************

They hiked through the forest for hours. They stopped briefly for lunch but t only seemed like moments until they were back on their feet. Leo spent most of his time with Hazel at his side, sometimes talking with Jason and Piper but when he did they would sometimes get all caught up a lovely dovey moment. Gross! Leo thought as he slowly made his way back to Hazel.

"Are we ever like that?" He whispered in her ear. Hazel laughed.

"Not in public." She replied.

"Good." He murmured. It was about three and they had traveled thirteen miles so far.

"Leo! Can you come up here for a minute?" Percy suddenly called from the front of the group. Leo glanced at Hazel and shrugged before walking up to where Percy and Annabeth were walking together.

"What do you need?" Leo asked him.

"Do you have any idea how much farther we have to go?" Percy asked him. Leo noticed that Percy was starting to look a little antes.

"ADHD acting up?" Leo asked knowingly. Percy sighed.

"You know it."

"Don't worry man, we got about twelve more miles, but we may have to camp over night in the forest about a mile away from the city." Leo told him. Percy sighed.

"Okay, thanks." Percy told him, Leo nodded and headed back to Hazel.

"What did he want?" She asked. Leo shrugged.

"Just a little ADHD troubles." He told her. Hazel nodded. Less than an hour later, Rachel demanded that they take a break. Leo sat with Hazel and Octavian well Rachel went off exploring with Jason.

"Of course, she demands that we have a break and just goes wandering off. Really dude, how the hell do you keep up with that chick?" Leo asked Octavian. He smirked in response.

"That's funny, I was just about to ask Hazel the same thing about you." Octavian retorted. Leo shrugged.

"Well played." Leo reached for his water bottle. He drank about half of it, not realizing how thirsty he was. Hazel smiled at him with amusement.

"What? How are you not thirsty after walking almost fourteen miles?" Hazel shrugged.

"I was drinking well we were walking." She replied. Leo was about to tease her and say that drinking well walking was dangerous when Rachel and Jason suddenly came bursting through the trees in a panic. Everyone jumped to their feet.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth cried.

"Hellhound!" Jason yelled breathlessly. Leo's eyes widened, not moment later did a hellhound come crashing through the trees, almost trampling Rachel as it did. Leo pulled out a hammer from his tool belt and chucked it at the hellhounds head. Surprisingly, it hit the hellhound bulls eye, right in between the eyes. The hellhound began to run for Leo. A moment before it reached him, Leo ducked away and rolled like he had with Percy in training. He quickly got back to his feet, The other's were now also attacking it as well, Percy lunged for the hellhound with his sword only to miss its leg by an inch. Soon it was Pipers turn to try to stab it.

Piper dived for the hellhound, only to e knocked off her feet by its giant swinging tail. Before anyone else could take a stab at it, two long barbwire arms latched onto its fur and an electric shock zapped through in, seconds later the hellhound was merely a pile of dust. Leo's head snapped in the direction of Octavian, who was holding his tazer and studying it with a giant grin.

"This thing is awesome!" He cried. Leo grinned before turning to Piper. She was laying on the ground, Jason was at her side, a worried look plastered on his face. Leo rushed over to them, Leo knelt on the other side of her. Piper was squeezing her eyes shut, wincing in pain, her hand held up to her head.

"Are you okay beauty queen?" Leo asked her in a soft voice. Piper's eyes shot open and her hand shot from her head to Leo's gut. Leo doubled over and groaned.

"Don't call me beauty queen." She growled.

"Yep, she's fine." groaned Leo as he quickly stood up and walked away. Hazel smiled sweetly to him as he walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh I'm fine, I've been taking beauty queen's wreath for almost a year now." He told her.

"No, I mean with the hellhound, it was this close to making you its chew toy." She told him as she brushed his tousled hair out of his eyes. Leo smiled.

"You don't have to worry about me, I know what I'm doing about 12% of the time." He told her. Hazel laughed.**(BTW that line is like my screen saver! I'm serious, I used that snipping tool thing!)**

"What, that's more than most demigods." He insisted. Hazel shrugged and nodded.

"True."

"Okay, is everyone alright?" Percy called. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, than let's get moving before more monster's find us." Everyone agreed and they began to start hiking again. The rest of the day went on uneventfully. Leo kicked away a jewel of chunk of gold every now and then, Hazel smiled at him every time he did.

By six thirty the sun was setting and they were less than a mile away from the city. They could see the faint glow of the city from were they were. They decided to set up camp for the night and head out early. Leo heard some shuffling from behind him and turned to see Frank walking away from the group and heading for the city.

"Hey! Get back here!" Leo yelled at him. Frank turned to face him, she didn't make any effort to hide her presence inside of Frank. Her golden eyes glowed brightly, Frank's face looked pale and leathery. The very sight of him made Leo flinch, that's how creepy she made him look. It was clear that she was killing him. Leo realized that he hadn't really notice Frank for the entire day, she hadn't had Frank attack anyone or even say a word, just walking silently in the back of the group.

"Do not speak." Her creep voice hissed from Frank's mouth. Leo's eyebrows further. _What the hell? Was she actually trying to scare me?_ Leo thought. Suddenly he realized what had just happened, she wasn't trying to threaten him, Frank was trying send a message. He was trying to warn him or something, Leo wasn't sure what the message really was but he understood that Frank was still trying to fight her. Leo nodded as a sign that he understood.

Leo helped set up a fire and they started eating the food they had brought. Everything was silent until Annabeth spoke up.

"I think we should Iris message Thalia." She declared. Jason's head shot up and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" He agreed.

"But why, don't get me wrong I do want to see pinecone face to-" Percy told her but was quickly cut off by Jason.

"Hey! That's my sister!" He cried as he sent Percy a glare.

"Dude, she's called me a lot worse." Percy defended before looking back at Annabeth.

"I think that if we had the hunters as back up it would be useful encase things go wrong." She told them. Percy smiled and wrapped an arm around Annabeth.

"Good old Athena girl thinking." He stated. Annabeth smiled warmly before standing up and grabbing a golden drachma. Percy helped her with making a rainbow and soon Thalia was in front of them.

"Hey Thalia!" Annabeth greeted. Leo felt a little shy considering the last time he had seen Thalia he had hit on her hard core. And now he was in love with Hazel, wh had no idea how much of flirt he had been before he knew her. He pried to Aphrodite that Thalia would keep her mouth shut about it.

"Hey Annie! Did you find seaweed brain?" Thalia asked.

"Yep!" Annabeth chirped. Percy got into view and smiled.

"Hey! The idiots alive!" Thalia cried with a smirk. Percy sighed and turned to Jason.

"Told you." Jason just shrugged and greeted his sister.

"So what's up?" Thalia asked.

"We were wondering if the hunters would be able to help us out with some back up on our quest." Annabeth asked.

"Of course! We helped you in the last war, we'll help you in this one! Where are you guys?" Thalia asked Annabeth told her where they were And Thalia beamed.

"We're not even a mile away! We'll be there in a minute or two!" Thalia told them. Thalia waved her hand through the mist before they could ask why the hunters were in Greece. Within a half an hour the hunters were there setting up their tents. Leo tried to divert his eyes from the hunters, not wanting to end up staring at any of them. He began to play with the fire, sticking his hand into the fire and then pulling it out only for it to be on fire and for him not to feel anything, it was pretty cool.

Hazel went to help the hunters set up, when Leo offered come with her told him it was in his best interest to stay away from the man hating girls with knifes. Leo just nodded and went back to playing with fire. When he felt some sit right next to him. Leo smiled and wrapped his arm around Hazel but when he looked over to her Hazel wasn't sitting with him, only a hunter with an arched eyebrow.

"Ya!" Leo cried as he pulled his arm away and shuffled away.

"You are not my girlfriend." He stated. The hunter rolled her eyes

"No shit Sherlock."

"What do you want?" Leo grumbled. She nodded to his hand that was still on fire.

"That's pretty awesome." She told him.

"Thanks. Now is that it?" He asked hopefully, he wasn't sure way but this girl was pissing him off.

"Just one more thing. Know that the hunt is always looking for more hunters." Leo didn't understand until she nodded over to where they were setting up the tents. Leo followed her gaze and found himself looking at a group of hunters talking to Hazel. Leo glared at the hunter who just smirked at him.

"Stay the hell away from her." He threaten.

"Why? Shes better off with the hunt."

"No, she's better off with doing what makes her happy, and that's why she would stay there with us, she understands that not everyone is meant for love but others are! So way would she want to go off with girls who are so Gods damn narrow-minded!" Leo nearly yelled at her. The hunter looked about ready to kill him.

"You should learn to shut up and from now on, watch your back when the hunt is around." She warned before walking away, leaving Leo glaring at the flames.

**Hazel's POV**

"So, Hazel. Are you any good with a bow and arrows?" One the hunters asked as another came over, looking a little angry.

"Um, no, not really, but I had a pretty nice sword that I'm more than handy with." Hazel told them. The hunters were being really nice to her but she was getting this weird vibe from them. She glanced over to Leo who was glaring at the fire looking as pissed as hell. She wanted to go over to him and ask what was wrong but the hunters kept asking her questions.

"Hazel, you seem like the kind of person that would be good with animals, is it true?" Another hunter asked.

"Well I do have a horse back at camp." Hazel told them. The hunters all praised her and told her that a horse was an excellent animal. When Hazel finally got away from the hunters she walked over to Leo and sat beside him. He didn't look at her when she sat down and just continued to glare at the flames. Hazel reached for his hand and grasped it, giving it a light squeeze.

"Leo, what's wrong?" She asked him. Leo sighed and looked down at her giving her a sad smile.

"Nothing, just a hunter getting on me nerves." He told her.

"Wow, I would have thought it was the other way around." Hazel told him. Leo laughed and nodded his head.

"Me to." He grinned.

"Come on, let's get to bed, I'm pretty tired." Hazel told him. Leo nodded.

"Same." They stood up and walked over to their friends.

"So where are we sleeping?" Leo asked.

"Well, because only a few of the more bolder hunters are comfortable sharing a tent with boys, they will be in a tent with them and we'll just do a one, two three system we usually do." Thalia told wound up in the same tent as Thalia and a few other hunters, there were five tents, all about the size of a room in the ship only a little bigger.

"So, you're one of Jason's Roman camp friends?" Thalia asked her, it felt different talking to Thalia, Hazel didn't feel any weird vibe from her.

"Yeah, I'm the daughter of Pluto. I'm Nico's sister." Hazel told her Thalia seemed a little caught off guard by that.

"Nico... you know he's actually the son of Hades, not Pluto, like with me and Jason, I'm the daughter of Zeus and he's the son of Jupiter." Thalia told her. Hazel nodded.

"I know, but he did know about both camps before any of this happened." Hazel told her. Thalia's jaw nearly dropped until she suddenly smiled.

"That's because he's a genius." She purred quietly so only Hazel could hear her. Hazel wanted to arch an eyebrow. _Isn't she a hunter?_ Hazel she pushed passed it.

"Yeah, we're trying to save him, we need to, him and everyone else." Hazel told her. Thalia grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly. Hazel looked up at her. She saw panic and fear in Thalia's eyes.

"Nico is captured?" Thalia whispered. Hazel nodded. Tear's threatened her eyes at the memory of seeing Nico and everyone else being tortured.

"Him and many others." Hazel whispered. Thalia thought for a moment before asking her another question.

"I-is Luke captured?" She whispered softly, trying to fight her tears. Hazel nodded.

"I had a dream and I saw everyone who was captured and when Luke somehow saw me, I think.. I think he saved my life." Hazel told her. Thalia nodded with a hint of a smile.

"Once a hero, always a hero." She spoke softly. Hazel smiled to her and gave Thalia a hug. Thalia hugged her back. Hazel felt as warm tears seeped from Thalia's eyes and onto her shoulder. When Thalia was okay, Hazel let her go and they all decided to call it a night. Hazel fell asleep only to be taunted with the horrible memories of seeing her family and friends being torture in the underworld. Her talk with Thalia only brought the thought of Nico back to her mind, but of course her thoughts quickly changed from Nico to Sammy.

Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.

Gods, just thinking his name made her choke right now. She thought of how cruel fate truly was to them. Hazel was supposed to _marry_ Sammy when she grow up before Gaea came along and Hazel died.

In the middle of the night Hazel woke up trembling and close to tears. She looked around suddenly wishing Leo was with her. She crept out of the tent and crawled over to the tent Leo was in. She crawled in and almost instantly saw Leo, he wasn't asleep, he was playing with fire, making it dance on his finger tips. Hazel smiled and crept over to him.

"Leo." She whispered softly. Leo looked over, went he saw her he smiled.

"Hey." He whispered in a soothing voice, he moved over in his sleeping bag and gestured for her come in with him. Hazel smiled and slipped into the sleeping bag with him. Leo wrapped his arm's around her and pulled her into his chest. Hazel smiled happily. She almost felt relieved to be in Leo's arms again. Leo stroked her hair soothing he with ease. Leo felt how tense she still was though.

"What's wrong? Why are you so tense?" Leo whispered softly in her ear. Hazel felt tears threaten her eyes.

"I miss him." She whispered. Leo pulled her closer to him as small sobs wrecked through her body.

"I know that I'll always miss him and I don't love him like I love you, but... I didn't even get to say goodbye to him." She whimpered. _Wait! I'm whimpering? Great! No wonder everyone things I'm weak!_ Hazel thought. Well apparently Leo can read minds because he read hers like it was a book for dyslexic people.

"Missing one of the only good things in your life doesn't make you weak, letting the sadness get to you makes you weak and I know you would never do that, you're to strong for that." He whispered into her ear. Hazel looked up into his eyes. They locked with hers and it felt like he was telling her he loved her without words, almost like two deep brow flames of love. **(No, I am not high.)** Hazel smiled. Leo leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Hazel felt like she was melting. Leo pulled her closer. Hazel ran her fingers through his wavy curls, tangling them it so deeply that she was worried that she may never be able to pull them out.

Leo pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." Hazel replied. She pressed herself closer to him, hiding from the world in his arms. Leo buried his head in her neck and hair. They fell asleep like that. For the rest of the night, Hazel didn't have any nightmares, in fact. Hazel didn't remember the last time she slept so well and at peace.

The next morning Hazel woke up with Leo's limp head still buried into her neck. Hazel smiled when she heard his light snoring. His breath was warm against her neck.

**Leo's POV**

Leo woke up with his head buried into Hazel's neck. He smiled and gave her neck a feathery kiss before pulling away. He gazed at Hazel and saw that she was awake. She smiled up at him. Leo grinned back before leaning down to kiss her.

"Good morning." He whispered to her.

"Good morning." Hazel replied.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked. Hazel nodded.

"Yes I did. What about you?" She asked.

"Its pretty hard not to sleep well with a beautiful girl in my arms" He told her. Hazel blushed. Leo looked around, most of the people were just waking up. Frank was no where to be seen, his bag wasn't even there. Leo tried not to focus on it and turned back to Hazel.

"We should get up and grabbed something for breakfast before we leave." He told her. Hazel nodded and the got up. Hazel helped Leo pack his stuff back into his bag. when they stepped outside, Thalia was talking with Rachel and Octavian. They greeted them and waved them over. Leo wrapped his arm around Hazel's waist and pulled her close to him

Thalia smirked at him. Leo's eyes widened. Oh gods no...

"I hear you're not much of a flirt anymore Leo." Thalia told him. Hazel arched an eyebrow and looked up at him. Leo's face went bright red and he ran his hand through his curls giving her an uneasy smile.

"A flirt?" Hazel questioned.

"Oh yeah, big time." Thalia told her smugly.

"Shut up! I wasn't a player or anything! I was just being a stupid teenage boy! Chasing after girls out of my league." Leo told her.

"Meaning I'm in your league." Hazel stated. Leo nodded

"Yeah."

"And she isn't?" She gestured to Thalia.

"Yes." Leo nodded his head again.

"So you're saying she's hotter than me." Hazel stated with a frown. Leo's eyes widened. Rachel and Octavian were laughing from the side.

"No! I mean she's out of everyone's league! She's a damn hunter! You're as hot as hell!" Leo cried, his face going red at what he just said. Octavian and Rachel were losing it now, laughing their asses off. Even Thalia was laughing now. Hazel's frown suddenly dropped and she began to laugh as well. Leo stared at her.

"That was an act?" He gaped. Hazel nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Yep."

"So you're not mad?" Leo asked. Hazel shrugged.

"As long as you don't flirt with anyone now." She told him. Leo nodded and leaned down to kiss her. in the middle of the kiss they were interrupted by Leo's favorite hunter.

"Just wait and see how long it takes him to screw that up." Leo broke the kiss and sighed unhappily before glaring over at the hunter he had talked to last night.

"Piss off." He growled. Hazel, Thalia, Octavian and Rachel all looked at him in shock. The hunter just glared at him and stalked off. Leo glared at the back of her head as she left. When she was gone he dropped his glare and sighed again.

"I really don't like her." He grumbled.

"Yeah, we noticed." Octavian told him with an arched eyebrow. Leo just waved him off. When everyone else was up they started taking down the tents. When they were all packed and ready, Frank was still nowhere to be seen. Apparently Leo wasn't the only one to notice this because Rachel came up to him and whispered in his ear.

"Watch out for Hazel, Frank isn't anywhere to be seen, I've checked everywhere, I think she's still going to try going after Hazel." Rachel whispered in his ear. Leo nodded and she walked away with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Okay everyone! We're going to be splitting up!" Jason called before Thalia stepped up.

"Hunters, split up into groups no bigger than three, I will be going with the nine in one big group. You guys will surround Mt. Olympus well I will continued with the group. Some groups with camp out on the sides of the hill, we'll decide that when we meet up at ." Thalia told them, and with that they headed out.

**Okay, hi guys, just a warning for you guys who don't read GMaTB, the next chapter is going to have a lot of focus on Rachel, but I will try to keep most of it to Hazel and Leo. And remember, reviews make me write faster with the exception of the last few weeks. Again I'm sorry about that but I`m writing as much as I can! **

**"That Question"**

**What is your favorite part of PJO/HoO?**

**For me, my favorite part of the books was that twist ending of The Last Olympian. I mean come on! We all knew that Percy was going to live in the end because he was the one telling the story in ****past tense, so we all thought that Percy or someone else was just going to kill Luke with his sword and it would all be over, but no. Riordan threw us the unexpected by having Luke fight Kronus and kill himself only to ask Annabeth if she loved him in the end. And as for you guys that are all like "Oh I knew Luke the hero in the prophesy!" But come on, you can't actually tell me you knew that it was Annabeth's knife that was the cursed blade! Or that Rachel would end up as the ****Oracle. **

**But it wasn't just the twist but the way Riordan wrote Luke's death, it was just beautiful and it touched your heart somewhere you never thought Luke could touch. So all in all, Riordan left us with an amazing ending and a reminder of the beauty he was able to create with in our minds, much like he did with The Battle of the Labyrinth and even more so in The Curse of the Titans. And for a boys action writer aimed at 9-12 year olds, Rick Riordan had us all crying of enchanted within his story. But truth be told, within the first two books Riordan was pretty silly, as he was in the first two books in the first series so maybe we'll be getting some more serious issues in the next three books, because remember, I think we all noticed how Riordan is in a way, growing up along with his audience.**


	24. The Riot Leader

**Yay! Chapter! Shout outs!**

**xXSleeptrainXx**

**toe walker**

**KnivesAndPens13**

**Dovesong124**

**Guest**

**Sunset**

**Also, um... I don't really know how to put this... I'm not going to stop writing or anything! Don't worry I'm ending this story and not anytime too soon. But at you know, GMaTB (Green Mist and Teddybears) is my other story that's tied to this, well... its not so much that GMaTB is tied to this story as much as this story is tied to GMaTB... The point is that I made GMaTB first and then added this story and in the end... its the main story, that was the base and I'm sorry but I'm also more invested in GMaTB than I am FaJ. But I'm still going to do this story because I love you guys and Leo is epic and Hazel is kick ass and Frank is sweet but for some reason I gave him a creepy dark side. Okay! I love you!**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Hazel's POV**

They were within the city in less than two hours. The streets were busy, by the time they were down two the sidewalks were packed. Hazel gripped Leo's hand to keep from losing him. Leo squeezes her hand and glances over to her with a grin. Hazel smiled.

The hunter's split up well Thalia stayed. Thalia walked with Hazel, telling stories of all the monsters she had seen in the hunt. Slowly the crowds began to lessen until it was to the point that it wasn't hard to see the others.

Suddenly, Rachel pulled away from the group. Hazel looked over to her with an arched eyebrow Octavian was about to say something but it caught in his throat and he only followed her. Hazel looked over to where they were walking. She saw that they were walking over to a missing persons poster... with Rachel's picture on it. The others saw it to and walk over to the poster as well.

When they got closer, Hazel saw that the top half was in Greek and bottom in English. Hazel read the top half, understanding Greek better than English. Her brain translated the Greek within moments.

_"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, red curly hair, green eyes, "5.6" 16 years old, daughter of James Dare, CEO of Dare land development, said to be in the area of USA, Rome and Greece.  
><em>_$1500 cash reward for her safe return."_

Hazel knew that Rachel's dad was a rich land developer but she didn't know that Rachel was well... missing. Percy was finally the first to speak.

"Rachel," He spoke slowly, his voice dripping with caution. "Why are you missing?" Rachel shook her head.

Rachel straightened up and tore the poster down.

"Its nothing." She growled. She turned to them, Hazel could see that she was thinking about something else though.

"I'm never going back. I no longer belong in the mortal world." She told them. Everyone was silent, staring at her in shock, not saying a word as they slowly began to fully understand the meaning behind her words. Rachel was never going back to the mortal world... so she's staying in the world of the gods forever... why? Hazel thought. But when she say the tears in her friends eyes she knew it was bigger than she understood.

Piper suddenly stepped up. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders and hugged her. Rachel hugged her back.

"You never belonged with them to begin with, you were always meant to be here, with us." Hazel heard Piper whisper to Rachel. She smiled as she pulled away from Piper.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered. Piper just nodded. Suddenly Leo walked over to her and hugged her as well. Rachel laughed and hugged him to. Jason then hugged her from behind. Hazel rushed over and hugged her too and everyone else quickly joined the big group hug. Rachel laughed happily, Hazel was glad to see Rachel so happy.

Rachel ripped the poster up and they moved on."Okay, maybe we should go grab some food, I see a fast food place down the street." Thalia told them. They headed over to the fast food place. Hazel sat into a sat with Leo. He went to grab them some food. He came back with a burger with fries and a drink for her. Well he got himself, one burger with all the condiments in it, two extra large fries, one drink and two milk shakes.

Hazel laughed and rolled her eyes before grabbing one of his milk shakes.

"Hey!" He cried.

"You are not eating all of that! You'll explode." She told him. Leo rolled his eyes. They ate quickly and continued through the city when the ground suddenly began to shake vigorously.

"Earthquake!" Someone screamed.

"χτυπήσει το έδαφος!" Someone in the streets yelled. But Hazel's mind translated it to "Hit the ground!" Hazel did and threw herself at the ground, the rough little rocks scraping at her skin.

Hazel stared in horror as the buildings around them began falling to the ground, she caught glimpses of people falling out of the buildings, the sounds of screams and cries filled her ears. She soon couldn't take it and ducked her head and pulled her arms around her head.

The earthquake went on for over ten minutes. More screams filled the air. The shaking finally stopped but the screams continued. Hazel looked up. She stood up slowly, she looked around until she saw Leo getting up. He was now on the street. She rushed over to him. He saw her and sighed happily. When she got close she held his face in her hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Are you?"

"Of course." She breathed. She pulled away and looked over to the others to see that they all seemed okay. Suddenly a loud roaring sound filled her ears. Hazel looked over to see two bright headlights rushing toward her. Hazel let out a gasp just before Leo grabbed her arm, yanking her out of the way and into his chest.

Hazel looked up at Leo, he had his hand still clutching her arm and his arm wrapped around her waist. He looked down at her with wide eyes after watched a truck rushing away down the road .

"Are you still okay?" He asked. Hazel grinned and nodded. Leo gave her a lopsided smile.

"Good, I prefer my girlfriend all in one piece." He told her. Hazel rolled her eyes. But before she could respond, Octavian and Rachel suddenly took off after the truck.

"Where are you going?" Thalia called after them. Rachel looked back at them.

"Somethings happened." She called over her shoulder and continued to run after the truck.. Hazel looked over to Leo. Their eyes locked, they glanced over to the others who all looked confused.

"Well? Are we all just going to stand here all moony eyed or are we going to follow them?" Leo snapped at them before running after Octavian and Rachel. Hazel was on his heels. She could hear their friends trailing behind them.

When they saw the truck again, it was parked in front of a crumbling building. She saw Rachel's fiery red hair in the midst of the group of people that gathered to see what had happened. They headed over to them. Hazel noticed that some Hunters had gathered as well, including that one Hunter that leo had told to piss off that morning.

As they did, Hazel noticed that there was a reporter talking in Greek in front of a camera. Percy grabbed Rachel's shoulder.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He asked.

"trying to find out what's happening here!" She retorted. Suddenly Hazel began listening to the reporter when she heard something... interesting.

"James Dare, CEO was in the building during the earthquake He had been in Greece personally organising a search for his runaway daughter, Rachel Dare." Hazel's Brain translated. Hazel could _feel_ her face go pale. This wasn't going to a good place.

The reporter continued and Hazel's heart stopped and she looked up at Leo, his eyes were wide and grim, his face pale.

"Officials say that he is still in the building." The reporter had said. Hazel realized that Octavian was translating for Rachel she looked back at Rachel, she was shaking her head vigorously.

"No... no... no... NO!" She screamed the last one. Suddenly Rachel was running at the building. Hazel felt herself gape.

"Rachel!" Hazel cried but she ignored her. A policeman stopped her, not so nicely though. Octavian rushed other just before another policeman hit Rachel with a nightstick. Hazel's knees buckled and she wanted to run to help. Rachel managed to get free and ran for the building without looking back.

Hazel couldn't stand it anymore, Octavian was still struggling with the policeman. She ran for the policeman that was pulling out a gun. She grabbed the gun and threw it at the direction of the building. The police glared down at her before grabbing her arm.

"ηλίθιος κορίτσι! Ποτέ μην αρπάξει το όπλο ενός άνδρα!" He yelled. Hazel's brain translated "Stupid girl! Never grab a man's gun!" Hazel glared up at him and grabbed her sword with the hand of the arm that he wasn't gripping. She pulled it out and pointed it to his throat.

"Let me go." She growled. He looked scared but didn't let her go, that's when Hazel realized he had no idea what she was saying, even though she was kind of making it clear what she wanted without any words needed but she still spoke in Greek.

"άσε με να φύγω." She growled, she noticed how much more threatening she sounded in Greek. He let her go but Hazel kept her sword at his throat.

"Πάρτε για το έδαφος" She barked. He did as she said and got on the ground.

"Now stay there!" She snarled, not caring that he didn't know what she had said. She looked around to see that the rest of her friends had joined the fight and more police had came. She looked over to Octavian and saw that he was punching one of the policemen, SHe looked back at the building. Rachel was in there, and knowing her she may end up finishing off the building. Hazel rushed over to Octavian and helped him finish off the policeman. Before he could go on to the next Hazel stopped him.

"Octavian! Go help Rachel!" Hazel yelled over the noise. Octavian did not respond and just ran for the building. Suddenly,even more police arrived and they were by far outnumbered. They fought for as long as they could. Hazel took over three hits from a nightstick.

The police shouted at them in Greek. Hazel realized that some of the mortals that had gathered were know fighting as well. Hazel wondered why they were fighting as well? Maybe they were just looking for a fight. Hazel suddenly felt something hit her side. She let out a gasp as she fell to the ground, The other hits were never that hard. She looked up to see a glaring policeman. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her.

"πάγωμα!" He yelled, looking around.

"Ή θα πεθάνει." Everyone froze and Hazel stared up at him in shock. Would he really shoot her? Her friends stopped fighting and the policemen surrounded them. Leo caught Hazel's eye. When their eyes locked Hazel saw fear. Hazel began to shuffle away from the police without looking away from Leo. But the policeman yelled at her, making Hazel's neck snap in the direction if the gun that was less than two feet from her face now. The policeman wrapped his finger around the trigger. Hazel stared at the barrel of the gun with pure fear that she hadn't felt since...

Suddenly the memory of the night she died filled her mind. She could feel the tears fill her eyes. She looked around, she was in the cave, her mother was in front of her.

"N-no." She whispered. She filled with panic. The giant was rising from her mess. Hazel shook her head and the tears spilled from her eyes. No this isn't really! It can't be! She thought. She looked to her mother. she knew the exact moment this was of the memory. Hazel's eyes widened. This was the point when she found her bravery that let her give up her life to save the world. It was the bravery that she needed in reality. And as if on cue, the memory faded away and she was staring up at the policeman again.

She took a deep breath and swung her leg at his shin. The gun went off and Hazel's throat let out a scream without her permission as she rolled to the side. She heard the loud roar of the know rioting group. She got to her feet and rushed for her sword that had managed its way out of her grasp when she as hit with the nightstick. But after taking three strides someone grabbed Hazel and she felt as the cold metal barrel of a gun was driven into her shoulder blade.

Hazel cried out in surprise. _Why the hell are they coming after me all the time! Do I really look like the weak link here!_ Hazel thought, for some reason not scared but just pissed off that these police are to stupid to see that she was not an ideal target.

"πάγωμα!" He yelled again. Hazel growled

"Stop targeting you idiot!" She snapped without realizing it. She thanked the gods she spoke in English. But he seemed to get he idea of what she said and shoved her to the ground. Before she could get back up the policeman placed his gun on the small of her back, pressing down until she cried out again. She looked around Hoping the fight was continuing but almost everyone else was in the same situation as her. Either pined to the ground or a gun barrel being shoved into the their back, side or even head.

She also noticed that everyone was looking to her like they were looking for her to do something. That was the moment that Hazel realized that she was practically the leader of the riot, she was the one that charged in to help Octavian and Rachel, the one that people would freeze if she were in harms way and now the one that they looked to for guidance. She looked for Leo. She saw his squirming under two policemen, He was squirming over to her, trying to get closer to Hazel, but under the restraint of two policemen, couldn't get more than a inch every attempt.

Hazel looked over to the others. _Four_ policemen were holding Percy back, all gripping him by his limbs and it looked like they were having a fifth one coming over. Annabeth had a gun to her left temple. Jason was being crushed by a fat policeman that looked about three thousand pounds overweight. Piper was having a muzzle (Cloth) being wrapped around her mouth, Hazel could hear some policemen exclaiming that she was a witch. Hazel guessed they got a taste of her charmspeak that didn't last too long or something. Thalia was being pinned to the ground with a nightstick at her throat.

Hazel bowed her head into the dirt ground. She could taste bail in the back of her throat. Her eyes steamed with the heat of her unwelcomed tears. It was painfully clear that they were out numbered.

She looked up once again and looked back to Leo. A third Policeman had came and he was pinned to the ground without any hope of getting out their hold. His eyes were boring into her. Hazel knew she had to end this. They had no chance of beating the policemen. she mouthed two words to Leo before looking away.

"I'm. Sorry."

Hazel turned her head onto its side, her cheek grazing the ground. She looked up at the policeman that was glaring down at her. She bit her lip before speaking. She told him that they surrender.

"Έχουμε παραδώσει" She muttered. Before he could respond she added.

"Αλλά εμείς δεν αφήνει χωρίς φίλους μας." She told him. Making his understand that they were not leaving without Rachel and Octavian.

"Γιατί θα πρέπει να συμφωνήσουν με αυτό;" He spat. Hazel shrugged under his hold. trying to hide her shame. 'Its that or you can kill a bunch of teenagers.' She told him

"Είναι ή ότι μπορείς να σκοτώσεις μια δέσμη των εφήβων."

The policeman grumbled to himself as he grabbed her by the shoulder, removing his gun from her back and hitching her up to her knees.

"Αφήστε τους να πάνε! Αλλά μην τους αφήσουμε να το παρελθόν!" He yelled to the other policemen. They all did as he said and let the others go. Hazel got up off her knees. People were hurrying away, making it hard for Hazel to find who she was looking for. Suddenly she saw him, when Leo saw her to, he rushed of to her. Wrapping his arms around her. Hazel did the same to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated over and over again until he crashed his lips down on hers, interrupting her in mid sentence. He pulled away and stared down at her.

"Don't be sorry. You did the right thing, you'd be high if you actually thought we could beat them at that point." He told her. Hazel nodded but she still felt like she had failed them. She looked back up at the building. Just than, she saw a glimpse of fire red curls. A hint of a smile came across Hazel's face.

She made it up. But will she make it back down?

**"That Question" **

**Do you feel happy today?**


	25. Hazel's answer

**Yay! Chapter! Shout outs!**

**Okay! I'm Pissed! There was only three review for last chapter! So I'm mad at all of you and I love toe walker,KnivesAndPens13 and Sunset! And they each get cookies, lots!**

**toe walker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

****Sunset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

**************KnivesAndPens13- ******(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **************************

**You guys jealous! This is what you get when your a good reviewer!**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Hazel's POV**

Leo gave Hazel's hand a reassuring squeeze as they stood behind the police, blocking them from their friends. Hazel glared up at one of the policemen; the one that had tried to shot her more than once. He glared back at her.

"I hope you burn in Tartras." She mumbled under her breath. Suddenly, the Hunter from that morning (The one Leo told to piss off.) came up.

"Hey Hazel!" She greeted happily as if they hadn't just gave in on a riot. Hazel gave her and odd look and nodded to her in greetings.

"Hey." She muttered.

"You made a great leader back there. And I noticed that you seemed to be getting along with Thalia pretty nicely." She told her. Hazel wasn't sure if it was her or Leo who tensed. Hazel gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, Thalia's cool." The Hunter seemed happy with her answer. She glanced over to Leo and her gaze hardened.

"Could you go somewhere else for a moment well I talk to Hazel?" She asked politely but her stare gave away a forceful harshness that startled Hazel. Leo just glared at the Hunter, not moving an inch. Te Hunter arched an eyebrow. "Well?" She asked in more of a harsh tone that began to match her stare.

"Um, I would actually prefer for him to stay." Hazel told her quickly. The Hunters gaze shifted back to her and softened.

"Alright. Well, I was just thinking the sense you've already proven yourself as a great leader and you're good with Thalia, that if you actually joined the hunt, you would easily be put in a high placing of the hunt, maybe even Thalia's second in command!" The Hunter told her happily. Hazel stopped breathing. She stared at the Hunter in shock. Leo had frozen completely but she could feel his hand burn up to the point that in was literally burning. Hazel wanted to cry out but contained herself, she realized that he was waiting for her to respond and so was the Hunter. Hazel gripped Leo's hand tightly.

"No." Hazel stated firmly. The Hunter's smile dropped.

"What do you mean 'no'" She asked.

"I mean, no. I have interest in joining the hunt. I'm sorry, but I have a brother-" Suddenly the Hunter cut her off.

"And a sister that left that brother for the hunt because she knew it was the right choice, but she left the hunt to soon, you should follow in her footsteps and do all things she never could." Hazel snapped. Bianca was such a closed subject that she didn't even let her mind go that far, much like Nico did.

"Never talk about my sister! I didn't even know her! I've seen the sadness in everyones eyes when she comes up! She left this world and took Nico's childhood with her! She is a hero that would never use family links to get what she wants, so never in a million years ever try to make me join the Hunt with her name!" Hazel yelled at her. The Hunter backed up. Tears threatened Hazel's eyes.

"I am happy and in love! Why would my sister- why would Bianca want me to leave it behind! Nico would do anything to get her back! The reason I'm here is because when the doors of death were wide open, Nico went looking for her and found me! Never bring Bianca up! She is the reason I am here!" Hazel cried. Hazel felt a new pair of eyes bore into her. She glanced over to see Thalia staring at her with an unreadable look on her face. Hazel knew she had heard everything, and Thalia had once known Bianca. Hazel wasn't sure why, but it seemed like something deeply important to remember. Hazel looked at the Hunter.

"Please, just- just go. I'm not interested." Hazel told her. The Hunter straightened up and glared at the both of them.

"Fine. You're a spaz anyway." She walked away. Hazel turned around to face Leo and roped her arms around him.

"I'll never leave you." She promised. Leo wrapped his arms around her as well. They pulled away and Leo smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered. Hazel pressed her lips to his. She pulled away grinning. Her grin dropped when they was a sudden shift in the building. It wasn't going to stay up for to much longer. Hazel bit her lip.

"Χάνουμε χρόνο, στείλε ανθρώπους μας μέχρι να πάρει εκείνα τα παιδιά δεκάρα!" The policeman in front of Hazel suddenly barked at one of the others. Hazel's eyes widened as her mind translated what he had said.'We're wasting time, send our people to get those damn kids!' The others had heard it too.

Percy yelled at the policeman that sending more people up there was suicide. The policeman huffed but began arguing with the other policemen and in the end, no one went up after Rachel and Octavian. Hazel smiled and looked over to Percy.

"Nice job Percus, you most likely just saved several policemen." She told him. Percy grinned. They waited for what felt like hours and Hazel's ADHD didn't help. after about three ADHD hours, Thalia came over to Hazel. She could feel her muscles flex. She was worried that Thalia was there to talk about Hazel yelling at the Hunter.

"They're out of the building." Thalia whispered to her and Leo. Hazel`s neck snapped in the direction of the building but no one was there. Hazel looked back at Thalia with an arched eyebrow.

"Their going around the crowd to dodge the cops." Thalia told them. Hazel nodded and they followed Thalia out of the crowd over to where the others had gathered without them even noticing they were gone. Rachel and Octavian were there in less than five minutes. Hazel looked Rachel and Octavian over. They were both covered in filth and dust that was smeared across their skin with sweat. They were holding hands, but it looked a little more like Octavian was holding Rachel up. Rachel looked more fragile than china right now. Her eyes were bright red and puffy, her face was red, like she was holding her breath well the rest of her skin was sheet white and she was shaking like a leaf.

Hazel could _see_ how Rachel was feeling. It was the same feeling Hazel had felt after she had died.

Misery.

**Leo's POV**

Leo had never seen Rachel in such bad shape. And he had seen her with blood streaming from four cuts that were no less than half an inch deep across her freaking face!He was shocked that someone could look so... well horrible, and not even have any serious injuries, aside from her cuts, but that didn't count.

Octavian and Rachel walked up to the group. But for some reason, even after Hazel yelled at her, the stupid bitch of a Hunter said probably one of the cruelest things Leo could ever think of in a situation at all like this.

"Where's your daddy mortal?" She asked. Rachel turned to stare at the Hunter. Leo watched as the pain in her eyes turning into pure fury.

Rachel let go of Octavian's hand and stormed up to the Hunter. Her fist went flying into the Hunters jaw, throwing her to the ground with a loud thud to match her loud cry. Several Hunters gasped well the others just stared at Rachel. Leo had no idea Rachel would resort to that. She was all fragile one second, then kick ass the other.

Rachel just glared down at the Hunter who was on the ground wincing and holding her jaw, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"He's dead! He died right in front of me! Pinned to the ground by a pillar, bleeding out and his last words weren't even his own!" Rachel screamed at her. "He's dead, and you know what? I barely knew him and he barely knew me! Today is the first time in almost five year that he ever said he loved me! And you taunt me! Do you not see the tears in my eyes! No because all you care about is demoting the Oracle!" Rachel just shook her head and ran back into Octavian's arms. Leo had the feeling that he wasn't the only one who didn't know how to react to this. It was clear that her father was dead, but they all knew that her father treated her like shit, even Leo knew that. And yet there Rachel was, punching Hunters in the face and crying into her boyfriends chest.

Leo looked around, figuring Rachel would prefer someone not staring at her well she cried. The Hunter was still on the ground, staring at her in shock, the other hunters with the exception of Thalia were glaring at Rachel, only for Thalia to scold them and tell the to drop their gaze. Well all the others were just trying not to look at Rachel, all except for Hazel, and Leo knew why.

Leo reached over for her hand. Hazel glanced up to him. Leo gave her a small nod. He could tell that they were both think the same thing. They had both felt the same way Rachel was feeling right now. The sorrow of losing a parent and having it feel like it was their fault. Leo looked back at Rachel. He glanced up at Octavian. He caught his eye. Leo gave him a curt nod. Within the small motion, Leo managed to get across a clear message to do something that Rachel would tell very few do.

_Take care of her._

Octavian nodded and looked down to Rachel. Leo could the quiet mutters of the Hunters as they stared at Rachel and Octavian. Leo looked over to them and saw that they seemed confused. Leo listened closer and picked up little snippets of what they were saying.

"Why would she...?"

"I know!"

"She's just letting him so..."

"Close."

Leo rolled his eyes. He glanced over to Thalia wondering if she was doing the same, but instead she was watching Rachel and Octavian with fascination and... want. Leo looked back at Rachel and Octavian. Thalia obviously didn't want Octavian, (Leo wasn't even completely sure why Rachel did.) maybe it wasn't the person she wanted, but the relation and connection.

It was no secret that Thalia joined the Hunt so the prophecy of the second titan war wouldn't fall upon her, knowing she wasn't the right person. So that meant she didn't really belong with the Hunt, sure she seemed happy with the Hunt and she was hurt by a man but it didn't mean she wasn't bound to never fall in love, or at least want it. Leo felt a plange of sadness for Thalia.

She glanced over at him and blinked a few times as if she were just waking up. She didn't glare at him or anything she just stared back at him like a deer in headlights. Leo wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him but he swore he saw Thalia blush. Leo knew that he wasn't hot enough to make a girl as strong as Thalia blush that easily, she was blushing because she was scared that she was caught. Leo knew how to fix it. He flashed her a goofy grin and acted like he hadden just saw her gazing longingly at Rachel and Octavian. Thalia looked relieved and even smiled back. Leo grinned wider and turned away, feeling proud of himself.

Rachel had pulled away from Octavian and turned back to them. The tension laid thick in the air, coded in silence. Rachel looked them all on, Leo had to work to not smile and marvel in her strength. Leo glanced down at the Hunter. Wow, that girl could not catch a break! Leo would have felt bad for her with she wasn't a giant bitch that tried to take Hazel away from him.

"We should start for Mt. Olympus." Octavian stated, clearly trying to get everyone elses eyes off of Rachel. They all agreed and Thalia sent the other Hunters away and they continued for Mt. Olympus.

** Hazel's POV. **

Hazel couldn't keep her mind off Bianca, it was like once she was in her mind, she would never leave. What was she like? Why did she join the Hunt? What did she look like? Did she ever know how old she really was? Question's filled her mind. She glanced over to Thalia, she knew Bianca, but so did Percy and Annabeth. But for some reason, Hazel just didn't want to talk about Bianca with them. She only felt comfortable with the idea of talking to Thalia about her.

Hazel walked with Leo, clinging to his arm with both hands feeling uneasy as she thought of Bianca, with the thought of Bianca brought memories of her past, plus with Rachel losing her father, most of those memories were horrible and made Hazel black stops in her vision and jewel's and gold popping up even more so.

Soon she was even trembling. Leo felt her tremble and pulled his arm out of her grasp, only to wrap it around her shoulders, pulling her close and offering his other hand out for her to clutch tightly, Hazel did and had to bit down of her lip to keep from whimpering. With the arm around her shoulders, Leo stroked her upper arm gently, calming her with ease.

"Shh... its okay, everything is going to be okay." Leo whispered into her ear. Hazel smiled and glanced up a Leo, his face soft with a gentle smile that seemed to only be for her. How could Hazel ever leave him for the Hunt? He was too amazing.

"I love you Leo." She whispered. Leo grinned and pulled her closer.

"I love you too. I'll always be here for you." They walked for the rest of the day, never stopping at any point. It was five by the time they were out of the city, the ruins that surrounded Mt. Olympus scared the crap out of Hazel for some reason, maybe because she was the daughter of Pluto and she could well... feel the death around them.

The feeling always seemed dull, but she could still feel it the slightest bit. But here, good Gods! Her ears were ringing and her skin tingled all over. She let out a shaky breath. Leo glanced down at her.

"Do you need to rest for a minute?" He asked.

"No!" Hazel blurted out. Leo arched an eyebrow.

"I-I can feel them. I can feel all the people that died here." She whispered to Leo. Leo nodded. It took over two hours to get out of the ruins and Hael couldn't be any happier to be finally away from that heart breaking waste land. Hazel looked over to Rachel, she and Octavian had stayed in the back of the group for the majority of the time. Hazel was glad that Rachel was able to hold herself together so well, maybe she could bounce back from this faster than they thought.

At the base of the mountain, the other Hunters were there waiting for them. Thalia split them up into small groups and told them where to set posts all along the hill. The Hunter that hazel had yelled at was stuck at the bottom of the Mountain, witch Hazel was fine with. When they were all ready, they made their way up the mountain. Some of the Hunters stopping to set up posts. They got about a quarter of the way up the mountain by nine, the sun was almost gone, and stars were slowly appearing. They set up camp there and Leo started a fire. They sat around the fire, just talking. Hazel rested her head on Leo's shoulder and smiled happily.

**"That Question"**

**Did you like the Amanda Todd group on Facebook? If not,**

** WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!**


	26. breaking hearts

**Yay! Chapter 26!**

**Hazel's** POV

Hazel needed to talk to Thalia about Bianca. She made up her mind, she need to know more about her sister, and not from Nico it kills him to just think about her, she can't bring up something like that, no. Thalia is the only one Hazel can talk too about Bianca. But how do she do that without telling Leo? Hazel didn't understand why but she felt that telling Leo that she wanted to know more about Bianca would hurt him, make him feel bad. No, he wasn't going to know.

After about an hour later after they we're l settled in Rachel stood up

"I'll be right back, I'm just going for a little walk. I want a better view of the stars." She calls over her shoulder. A few seconds later Octavian stood up to follow was silent for a moment before Thalia stood up as well.

"I don't know about you guys but I've had enough of this day and am going to eagerly wait for tomorrow." She states before heading for her tent. this was it. the moment Hazel was waiting for. she stood up to follow her. but before she could Leo grab her arm. Hazel glades down at him. HE grins up at her.

"Where are you going?" he asked light heartily. He pulled her back into his arms. Hazel giggled and looked up at him.

"I'm just going to go talk to Thalia for a pit." she told him hoping he wouldn't suspect a thing. but unfortunately Leo simply stiffened and look down at her

"Why?" he demanded not so nicely, but sternly and flatly. hazel was taken back by this.

"because I just want to ask her something. Why do you care?" hazel stammered nervously.

"I just want to know, why is it a big secret?" Leo retorted.

"It's not, I'm just asking her a question." hazel told him

" Well what's the question?" Leo asked to be more harshly hazel taken back by his time. she glared up at him.

" it's a personal question" she replied.

" a question so personal that you can't tell your boyfriend?" H e asked. hazel nodded

" yes it is" she told him

" okay then go ahead and tell a person you just met yesterday!" He snapped

" why do you care so much?" Hazel snapped back.

" because I am tired of all of these damn secrets!" He snarls

" and you don't think that I am NOT?" Hazel wished she could have screamed it at him but she was forced to reduce it to a whisper.

" you know what, I am starting do you think that you like all of the secrets." He tells her with a glare that could cut through her. she a bit past her tears and continued to glare up at him.

" what do you think I'm going to say to her? what secrets do you think I'm keeping?" Hazel asked him , completely outraged at him.

" obviously something you're not willing to tell me!" he glares at me.

" and what would that be Leo?" Hazel asked as Octavian entered the camp. Leo shakes his head.

" you know what, do whatever the hell you want to because I don't give a fuck." Leo snarled at her with hate in his voice. so much that's it brought tears to hazel eyes.

Octavian came and say down with them.

Octavian arched an eyebrow.

"What's doing on?" He asked.

"Nothing." Hazel snapped before storming off to the tent that Thalia went into. she draped open the curtain covering the doorway. she poke your head in unfound Thalia staring at her.

"Hey Hazel. Come in." she greeted. hazel slipped into the tent.

"hi Thalia. Um, could I talk to you?" hazel ask nervously. Thalia arched an eyebrow.

" sure what about?" Thalia asked. Hazel sat down in front of her. she wet her lips.

"I- I want tho know about Bianca." She muttered. Thalia looked a little taken aback butt nodded.

"okay, what about her?" Thalia asked. Hazel took a deep breathe.

"What was she like?" Hazel asked. Thalia thought for a moment before answering.

"she was very bold, very the way to her death." Thalia told her.

"how did she die?" Hazel than asked. Thalia tensed.

"She died paying for her mistake. She took something out of Hephaestus junk yard for Nico and a robot came after us,we were all on a quest, her, Percy, Grover, another hunter named Zeo and I." Hazels heart clenched. She new how it felt to lose everything because of your own mistakes, maybe her and her sister had more in common than just their father. Hazel bit her lip and nodded.

"How did you meet her?" Hazel asked. Thalia told her how she met Bianca and Nico with Percy and Annabeth trying to sneak them away to camp halfblood.

"How did she become a hunter?" Hazel asked. Thalia told her that Percy was the only one that really saw it happen, She just went into a tent a normal halfblood, came out a hunter. They talk some more about what happened and about bianca.

"So how did you get away without your boyfriend following you? Did you tell him why your here now?" Thalia asked causally crossing her arms and leaning back into her sleeping bag staring up at the lent roof. Hazel looks down at her crossed legs.

"No, He doesn't know why I'm here." She whispered. Thalia's head shot up.

"And how did he take that?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. Hazel pursed her lips.

"Not so good." she whispered. Thalia threw her head back and groaned.

"Gods Hazel! Why didn't you just tell him? He probably thinks your joining the hunt." Thalia told her tiredly.

"No he doesn't, I told him I wouldn't leaving him." Hazel defended even though she knew it was true. Thalia sighed.

"Look, I'm tired and we have a big day tomorrow so we should both get some sleep." Thalia told her. Hazel nodded and stood up. When she left the tent she looked around for Leo, He wasn't where they had left their stuff. Soon she spotted him one the other side of the fire. Hazel tried to hold back as sob when she saw that he had moved all of his stuff away from her.

Her heart bounded in her chest, she wanted to crumple and cry. She felt like Leo had just punched her in the heart, because within this small action, he had clarified that things between them where not okay.

Hazel glanced over and saw that Octavian was on watch.

Octavian, I can take the rest of the watch, I don't think I can sleep right now." Her voice quivers and shakes. Octavian stared up at her.

"Hazel, are you okay?" He asked. She nodded but after a moment she began to shake her head no and tears sprang from her eyes. Octavian stood up and opened his arms up to her. Hazel walked into him and he hugged her, rubbing her back as small tears wetted his shirt as she cried. "Its okay." he told her. But Hazel felt only worse that is wasn't Leo who was telling her this, that it wasn't Leo with his arms around her. No, he was asleep, not caring if she was well or not.

"Leo hates me." She cried.

"No he doesn't he loves you, he's just worried that you're going to leave him, he just needs to blow off some steam. Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'm in shit with Rachel." He told her. Hazel looked up at him. Her problem with Leo fading away. What did that idiot say to her best friend

"What did you do?" She asks.

"I was kind of an ass tonight." Hazel pulls away.

"Really today of all days you deiced to be a bad boyfriend?" She asks. Boys are idiots. Octavian picks today of all days to be an ass to Rachel and Leo can't understand that Hazel isn't leaving him for the stupid hunt

"Shut up, if I can get into bed with my girlfriend without getting a black eye I'm calling it a successful night."He told her. Octavian made his way over to Rachel. Hazel sighed and sat down and watched the fire. Her gaze flicking to Leo. She could hear Octavian and Rachel muttering to one another quietly, unable to make out their words. But she didn't care much and ignored them. She watched the dying fie as she thought over her conversation with Thalia. She thought of Bianca wishing she could have met her. This and worried thoughts of Leo kept her mind occupied through out the night.

Sometime past midnight as Hazel continued to gaze into the dying flames endlessly, the fire suddenly flickered to life and she saw Leo stir from the corner of her eye. Hazel bit down on her lip.

"Leo?" She called quietly. She watched as his body stiffened but didn't respond. She called for him again but he still didn't respond. "Please Leo." She whispered. In response the fire suddenly blazed before dying flat. Hazel chocked at the sign that clearly read "Leave me alone."

She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry." She whispered

The night went on quiet after that. around dawn Rachel and Octavian got up. Hazel was watching the fire with tried eyes.

"Hey Haze." Rachel yawned. Hazel looked up.

"Morning." she muttered.

"We have about an hour before breakfast, go ahead and take a cat nap." Rachel told her. Hazel nodded. She walked over to her sleeping bag and slipped in. It only took minutes for sleep to clutch her.

She was woken by Piper at breakfast.

"Morning!" She chirped. Hazel nodded groggily. She slugged out of her sleeping bag and rolling it up, putting her things away. Everyone else were just waking up. Suddenly, as she was just finishing her packing a strong hand gripped her elbow as she was leaning down and yanked her up. Hazel let out a yelp, she whipped around only to see Leo's stony gaze.

"We need to talk." He muttered. Hazel gulped and nodded. They walked away from the group. when they were far enough Leo looked at her.

"Are you willing to tell me why you wanted to talk to Thalia?" He asked in a monotone voice. Hazel had to hold back from glaring at him.

"I thought you didn't give a fuck." She replied sourly. Leo's eyes hardened.

"Really? you want to go there?"

"Its what you said Leo. And what you said made me feel like crap!" Hazel replied as she felt a familiar stinging in her throat.

"And how do you think I feel with you hiding secrets from me?" Leo retorts.

"Its nothing important!" Hazel lied.

"Than fucking tell me!" Leo demanded. Hazel shock her head.

"I can't, I don't want to, you'll hate me, I know you will." Hazel looked down. Leo stares down at me.

"Hazel," His voice was quivering with the rage he was holding back. "I don't fucking want a girlfriend that lies to me." He snarls with hated.

"You think I'm lying to you? Fine! you shouldn't ever have to put up with that, I'm so sorry." Hazel's voice drips with vemon even though she filled with pain in her heart. She turns away from him as tears run down her face.

"I'm sorry Leo, but I'm done." She whimpers and runs away.

**Leo's POV.**

I stand there, paralyzed in shock. His girlfriend just broke up with him. His Hazel broke up with him. He feels his heart splinter into pieces. tears flowed from his eyes and he hiccuped sons as he feel to his knees.

He hated himself. Why did he have to fuck up the one good thing in his life**. **I want my Hazel back. He begged silently.

But I couldn't have her. Because she broke his heart and he broke hers.


	27. Hey! It's Nico!

**Yay! Chapter 27! Okay, so because of an issue with Green mist and Teddybears and copy write, I am now adding a copy write claim in chapters to be safe.**

******claimer: Title and plot******

******disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO******

******Leo's POV******

Leo felt miserable.

How could he not? He drove away Hazel, he pushed her to the limit and now she's gone. They were almost at the top of the mountain when Percy stopped the group

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked. Percy raised a finger to silence her. in response Thalia raise her middle finger up at him mockingly.

"Do you hear that?" He asked everyone. Leo arched an eyebrow and tried to listen carefully when he heard the faintest sound of rushing water.

"Water." Leo answered he saw Hazel flinch at Leo's voice Bjur tried not to notice, despite the pain that welled in his chest.

"We're less than a mile away from the top." Jason called out.

"Okay, lets start running. The path is big enough, we need to get there before its to late."Percy tells them and they began to jog up the mountain. It felt like they got to the top far to fast. Before the saw the top they knew it was there.

"Lets end this." She declared. Thalia smiled and pumped her fist beside her head. They took the final steps up to the top. and what they saw took Rachel's breath away.

At three corners of the flat mountain top were three entrances to the realms of the big three. In one corner there was an elevator that appeared to go straight up into the clouds. In another corner there was a Whirlpool that must lead to the ocean considering it was made up of salt water. And in the last corner there were gates coming up out of the ground that continuously snapped open and closed.

"Their entry ways, to all of the realms." Rachel breathed.

"And its unguarded, something isn't right." Piper stated, looking around.

"Charm speak than, see if its a trap. Call them out." Hazel told her. Piper nodded.

"Those here to harm us, show yourself!" Piper demanded. Suddenly Frank jumped up out of nowhere with a black bladed sword and lunged for Leo. Hazel jumped for him and threw both Leo and herself out of the way before springing back up, completely ignoring Leo. He started after her in shock for a moment before jumping back up pulling out a hammer.

Rachel pulled out her sword and Octavian pulled out his knife.

"No, Octavian and Rachel, fix the doors to the underworld, we'll get Frank." Annabeth yelled. Rachel nodded and ran for the gates with Octavian at her side

Leo ran for Frank with the others when it/Frank/she/whatever the hell is possessing Frank, jumped at and Leo worked together to pay him up and off of Percy before trying to pin him down to the ground. Only for him to get away and jump at Rachel.

"NO!" She snarled down at Rachel. "You will not win, this world is mine and mine alone!"

_"The arms of bearing death have been held in the wrong hands, now let the dying die to the changing heartbeat of the earth, may the early fallen rise again with the allowing twists of fate._  
><em>Like darkness giving way to light let the line of spirits recompose itself and with the time, heal all wounds."<em>

Rachel screamed her chant with the black blade at her throat. She continued to scream even after Frank was torn off of her by Jason. Finally they got Frank down to the ground with it spitting out curses to Leo and Hazel mainly, old habits die hard. But Rachel continued to scream her chant

_"The arms of bearing death have been held in the wrong hands, now let the dying die to the changing heartbeat of the earth, may the early fallen rise again with the allowing twists of fate._  
><em>Like darkness giving way to light let the line of spirits recompose itself and with the time, heal all wounds."<em>

A light exploded into a blinding light and Rachel let out a horrible scream of pain. Suddenly Frank managed to get lose and ran off

"Rachel!" Octavian yelled he rushed over to everyone went silent as they watched.

Leo felt tears entire his eyes. Fuck. He was being a big cry baby today. But he allowed it from himself. First he losses Hazel, know they were all losing Rachel, for good. "Rachel! Please don't leave me!" Octavian cried. Rachel didn't move. Everything remained silent fir several minutes when suddenly

she blinked twice "Rachel?" Octavian asked. Hope filled his face. Next her fingers came to life and her finger nails dug into the rocky mountain top. And finally her voice.

"I'm okay." she croaked. Octavian laughed and lifted her half limp body in his arm and buried his face into her neck.

"Thank the gods!" He cried. Relief filled the area. Leo almost cracked a smile until he spotted the limp body just behind Rachel and Octavian on the ground. Hazel gasped.

"Nico..." She and Leo rushed over to him followed by the others. Nico was on his stomach with his forehead buried into his arm. Leo gently puled Nico up. He glanced to Hazel's worried expression, her arms reaching out for her brother. Leo shuffled and got Nico in at better position on his back with both of Leo's arm's under his back propping him up. He gestured to Hazel.

"Here, take him, I'm scared I'll burn him." Leo told her not looking at her. He wasn't worried about burning Nico, he had more control than that. But He knew that Hazel needed to be reassured her brother was safe and she didn't need Leo in her way of that. She nodded and with Leo's help that had him standing and leaning on Hazel slightly.

"They're... they're all fr... free... all of th-them." Nico muttered. Leo smiled and stepped back as Thalia came up to check Nico over.

"Nico! You moron, you should have stayed at one of the camps!" She yelled at him, but a smile remand on her lips as she looked him over and saw little damage.

"Is he okay?" Rachel croaked her eyes closed. Leo looked over and saw that Octavian and Rachel looked similar to Hazel and Nico, as in Rachel was leaning on Octavian's shoulders for support.

Nico looked up with narrow eyes and open mouth like he was really to snap at her until he saw that Rachel was in a similar state as him if not worse and his sour face fell.

"I'm... alive." He musters his voice long enough to come up with the right word. Rachel smiled.

"Good." Is all she said.

Octavian looked around for Frank but he was gone. "where is he?" He asked.

"He ran off again, well I guess she ran with his body... I really don't know, but Frank's not here." Thalia told him. Octavian nearly fumed.

"And you let her? That thing is trying to kill us and is using Frank as a puppet! Send your hunters to catch him or something and don't kill him, if they can manage that." Octavian growled at Thalia.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that... asshole." Nico grunted from where he stood with Hazel. Octavian glanced over to him but refused to respond.

Rachel let out a low groan in his arms. "I can't feel my arm." She whimpered. Octavian looked down at her and moved her slowly behind him until she was in the right position to be lifted up on his back. They walked over to the pile of stuff. Leo looked back to Nico again. Thalia was blushing beside him, telling him he didn't have to say what he did to Octavian.

"Okay, we should head down for the ground bellow and return to the ship." Annabeth told them. She looked over to Nico. "Can you walk Nico?"

"Let's see" He grunted as he pulled away from Hazel. he stumbled around for a bit and nodded to Annabeth. "I'm good."

"I'll walk with you and make sure you don't fall off a cliff." Thalia told him. Nico gave her a weak smile.

"Okay." We walk over to our thinks and Octavian is sitting with a sleeping Rachel. He argues with Annabeth, saying Rachel needs to sleep until they decide he can just carry her. Leo walked with Octavian for a while, they feel quiet until Rachel woke up from where she was on Octavian's back.

"Leo," She groaned. He looked over to her and smiled.

"Hey, Rachel." He spoke calmly. She turned her head into the Octavian's purple back and she groaned. Octavian chuckled.

Octavian turned his head "Is she awake?" he asked. as he did Rachel's head throbbed more.

"Shhhhh!" She hissed from his shoulder. He laughed. "I want nectar." Rachel groaned "Or a Advil"

"We're stopping soon for lunch." Rachel nodded. "Do you want to get down?" She shook her head making Octavian laugh.

"Hows Nico?" She whispered.

"Better, he can walk now but he's stuffing his face as he does." Leo told her with a grin. "He's better than you." Leo's grin wavered. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just being a baby." Leo and Octavian both laughed at her. Rachel turned to look the other way and saw Hazel glancing over to her with a smile.

"Hey Haze." Rachel greeted loosely.

"Hey Rach." Rachel pulled a little bit back from Octavian, not leaning on him so heavily anymore and looked to Leo again who's expression darkened as he looked at the ground. Rachel whipped back to Hazel to see her gazing guiltily at Leo.

"What the hell did I miss?" Rachel asked her. Hazel looked a little panicked as she searched for an answer.

"We.. We um... We're-" Leo cut her off with a snap.

"We broke up." he snapped. Rachel whipped over to look at him in shook, She felt Octavian do the same.

"What!" Rachel growled.

"We just can't get along, we don't expect you to pick sides or any-" Rachel cut Hazel off.

"I don't give a shit about that! I got a fucking beating for you two! And you throw in the towel just like that? I have scars! Plural! You inconsiderate assholes." Hazel and Leo stared at Rachel for moments filled with silence until both breaking out into laughter. Rachel rolled her eyes and grumbled into Octavian's ear as he just nodding.

Leo glanced over to Hazel with a small smile. She returned it for a moment before looking away blushing. Sadness fill Leo, He wished he could walk over to her, wrap his arm around her and whisper things into her ear, laugh with her. Be happy again.

Rachel gave him a blank look. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"why did you break up?" She asked. Leo groaned

"why do you care?" He grumbled.

"because you're both my friends and this event in which you have broken up -despite all my hard work- you are both in destress and I want to help."

"you can't help with everything Rachel" Leo grumbled

"than just tell me." She urgedLeo sighed and liked too Octavian asif looking for help before looking back at Rachel.

"we broke up because she refused to tell me why she left to go talk to Thalia." Rachel's eyebrows went sky high.

"that's it?"

"well, I seemed like she was going to leave me for the hunt." Rachel stared at him for one long moment before swatting him in the back of the head.

"You moron, she would never leave you for the hunt! And you still called it off... did you ever think that maybe Hazel was keeping a secret for Thalia? Maybe that's why she didn't tell you!"

Leo looked down as he rubbed his head. Rachel jumped off of Octavian's back. "You talk to him well I go find Hazel."She told him leaving the two boys in shock behind her. Octavian glanced over to Leo looking shocked as Leo continued to rub the back of his head.

"Please don't talk with your hands." Leo begged him. Octavian rolled his eyes and grinned.

**"That question" **

**Who would win in a fight? **

**Katniss or Annabeth? Why/how? **

**And for you guys who shun away from the hunger games or live under a rock. Katniss' weapon is bow and arrow and she can hunt.**

**And I also have TWO new STORIES out right now, both Rachel/Octavian. I'm sorry, I just love the idea! One I've already told you about "Little talks"And the other I just came up with today. called "A Lost Thought." R&R Please check out the two stories, the little talks one I put alot of work into Its not done but I really wanted to publish it so please. I love you all and I'm sorry that I'm not doing shout outs any more, I'm lucky when I find time to write, I'm not going to spend it copying and pasting names sorry  
><strong>


	28. Metis

**Yay! Chapter 27! Okay,**

**claimer: Title and plot**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Leo's POV**

Leo walked idly with Octavian in silence. Leo was glad that Octavian had decided not to talk with his hands, and even more so that he didn't talk at all. they make it to the bottom of the mountain by sunset. We set up camp no to far from the mountain base. They sat around the camp fire Leo help set up. Leo played with the fire, reaching out and grabbing a flame and playing with it in his hands, rolling it around, letting it flow down the flat of his hand and catching it with the other hand or letting it grow in his palm, forcing it to rise impossible heights before crushing it. He smiled as he did.

Suddenly his eyes flickered across the fire, sensing the presence of another pair of eyes. His gaze locked with Hazel's over the fire. A small smile graces her lips as she watches him. She suddenly realizes her actions and diverts her gaze. Leo frowns. _She only see's me as the bad guy. _He thought bitterly. _I guess I am in the end. I dragged her through hell. Brought Frank to the point of... that thing. And in the end I only broke her heart, making her sacrifice pointless. _Leo was really starting to hate himself.

When he finally found sleep that night it was short lived when he was shaken away in a panicked force. He opened his eyes to see Piper with fear in her eyes. "We're under attack!" She cried. Leo jumped up and saw a sea of monsters heading for them. Lead by the one and only... Frank.

**Frank's POV**

_NO!_ Frank's mind screamed. He was being charged towards his friends. His mind was hazed for so long and he was only now waking up. He knew what was coming. He was about to kill Octavian.

The fighting started and she waited for her chance to get Octavian. She wanted to kill him in front of Rachel. She wanted to break Rachel. So she could be her "Prize" Frank didn't understand her fascination over Rachel. Why did she want Rachel as a prize? Why not Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico or Hazel? Children of the three.

Frank didn't know. But he did know that she was now planning on separating Rachel and Octavian with the monsters, than getting Rachel, take her sword, make her cry out in pain loud enough for Octavian to come running, make her up to look close to dead and when Octavian see's her and thinks she's the one to die he'll let his guard down and grieve, than she would kill him. Breaking Rachel's spirit making her an easy scoop for her prize.

Many series of events took place with many monsters and Frank was dragged all around until he saw Rachel on the ground. He wanted to scream at her to run as he charged for her. but she didn't, and Frank grabbed her sword, and the blade was out to her throat. She thrashed at his hold that only tightened.

"Call for him." Frank whispered. Rachel froze. The blade dogged at her throat, just before the point of breaking skin. "Call for him." He repeated. Rachel clawed at his arm.

"No." She growled. the blade broke skin, making a long paper cut across her throat.

"Call for him, or I'll go find him myself and I can promise you he will die slowly. Call for him and I'll let him die with little suffering." He told her. He felt as his grip slowly crushed her.

"Kill me." She gasps. He laughed

"Oh don't worry, you'll get your turn. Call. Now." He snaked his hand around her right arm and with only a flick of his wrist he broke her arm. She screamed in pain, Just as she wanted. His hand than snaked to her should and claws raked downed her collar bone, ripping through her shirt and skin. Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs in pain. It was done.

A slip of skin on her stomach was slit only to add to the blood spill She was thrown to the ground and her sword was still in frank's hold. Oh how wrong it felt.

"Good little girl, he's coming." Frank purred.

He waited, it seemed like only moments before Octavian burst through the crowd. He didn't see Frank in the crowd, slowly drawing closer with Rachel's blade ready.

"No..." He fell to his knees in front of her. "Rachel..." He picked her up off the ground and into his arms.

"Octavian..." She croaked "Run... Its coming, please. Run Octavian, I'll be fine, just run. Please!" She began to cry. Frank readied the blade, pulling it back, ready to plunged it into Octavian's back "GO! Octavian, Hurry! Please! I love you, please go, its going to kill you, its near. Ru-" Frank fought with all his might but it wasn't enough and the sword stabbed into Octavian's back, slicing straight through his chest. Only a bloody tip pocking out from Octavian's chest. "NO!" Rachel screamed.

Octavian looked down and saw the tip of a blood soaked blade sticking out of his chest. Blood rush from his mouth. Frank retracted the blade and Octavian fell to his side and a scream of pain finally flowed from his lips.

The fury and hatred for the monster consuming Frank's body build up until it was to much and he broke away. Frank threw his head back and let out a scream of fury. He ran.

_He_ ran, he was breaking away, out of her control. He couldn't hold it. She had gone to far.

He ran out of the battle and into the empty ruins before falling to his knees and screaming again. "NO!" He screamed. "No! You are done! I don't care if I have to kill myself! You will not hurt another person!" Frank screamed out. Pain sliced through him. _Shut up, I'm nearly done with you!_ She snarls. Frank continued screaming, pulling out every signal owens of will power and channeled it into pulling her out. A war was brewing in his head and he wasn't sure if he would live to see the end.

_You can do it._ The voice of Zeo Nightshade whispered to him. _And you're not alone._

Frank suddenly found himself in the same field he met her and Zeo in. He looked around himself. In front of him a storm of golden dust brued in the shy. He looked away and over his shoulder where he say Zeo, barely standing in her star form. "Zoe..." Frank breathed before rushing over to her. She collapsed in his arms as soon as he was near.

"Frank... She's strong... so strong, b-but we are stronger, please- please be strong." She begged. Frank looked down at her, he was far past his limit of energy and it was a merical that he was standing let alone hold Zeo up as well. He looked back at the storm of gold over head, strong gusts of wind began to clash into them, whipping Franks greasy, sweaty hair all over the place along with Zoe's stary strands.

Suddenly in a burst of light a woman appears. Sh's floating in the sky, her jet black curls flying in every direction, her face a mask of a scowl with burning gold eyes. She wore a dress of golden fire. She glared down at them with hatred.

"I am done with you!" She screeched.

"Who are you!" Frank dared to yell. "Tell me now!" He demanded.

"I am Metis, Titan of good counsel, advice, planning, cunning, craftiness, and wisdom. Mother of Athena."**(That was all from Wikipedia, I'm not sure how much of it is true, maybe she wasn't Athena's mother as much as Athena was just inspired from her maybe.I don't know for sure but ether way I'm sorry for the weak answer I had a better idea but I got my facts wrong and this was the best I could do)** She boomed. Frank didn't understand.

"What? Athena dosen't have a mother... that does matter! Why do you want to break Rachel! Why did you kill Octavian!" Frank yelled

"Rachel." Metis purred her name sweetly. "She is the greatest and strongest form of wisdom ever created, a moral Oracle that is also making a name for herself as a hero as well, she even survived the curse of Hades! Yes, she would make a fine trophy for me when a rule the world. But her damn spirit just gets in the way and she would never go down without a fight, at least in the from she was in. But now her heart is broken, she is weak and her will is nothing now. Yes, I will claim her along with your life!" And with that Metis lungs for Frank. He trys to push Zeo away but before he can she jumps a foot in front of him with her arms spread, ready for impact.

With her long sharp nails out and ready, unable to dodge Zeo, Metis digs her nails and about half of both of her hands into Zeo's chest. Frank cried in protest and charged at the sound of Zeo's pained screams.

"NO!" He screamed. He realized he still had Rachel's sword in his hand and with it he swung for Metis's head. "Return to tarares you monster." And with that she disappeared. Frank knew she wasn't dead, she had just ran. But right now he didn't care, he was free. Finally. He turned to Zeo, she stood tall and pround before looked at her shocked.

"What... I thought she..."

"It takes a lot to kill the dead." Zeo told him before smiling and walking up him and wrapping her arms around him. "You did good Frank." And with thatshe brought her stary lips to his. Frank never thought he would end up like this, half dead after murder and scaring off titan than kissing a star. But he had to say, he was loving the last part. He wrapped his arm's around her pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. When they pulled away Frank looked down at her.

"She's not dead." He whispered. Zeo nodded,

"But she gone for now." She kissed him one more time. "And now you must go to your friends." Frank nodded and closed his eyes with a deep breath. the last thing he hear was.

"I'll see you again soon." Now that made him smile

**"That question." **

**How much did you hate this chapter?**

**I'm so sorry.**


	29. The kiss

**Yay! Chapter 29! **

**Claimer: plot and title **

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Leo's POV**

God, where is Hazel! The monsters are retreating but Leo still don't see her. But suddenly he saw something. Frank holding Rachel who was sobbing and bloody... right beside Octavian's dead body.

"Fuck." Leo breathed before running over to them. He saw the others coming as well. When they got there Annabeth fell to her knees and checked Octavian's pulse. She looked back at the rest of them.

"He's dead." She muttered.

"No shit!" Leo snapped at her. Furies at the sight before him. Octavian had done so much for him and had became a good friend and now he's fucking dead. Leo wanted to hit something. He looked up at Frank. Right beside him was Rachel's sword soaked in blood. Leo stepped towards him with a glare. "It was you. You killed him." He growled.

Frank stared up at him. His eyes were filled with sorrow. "Yes it was me, I'm so sorry." Leo stepped back in shock, not only was his voice back to normal but his eyes as well. his part of the story. He apparently was possessed by Metis, Titan of good counsel, advice, planning, cunning, craftiness, and wisdom. Mother of Athena. She had planned to kill him after she had used him to kill Octavian, but Zeo had appeared and helped him fight her off.

Hazel walked over to Frank and Rachel and tried to comfort Rachel but it didn't seem to help. Percy tells them that they would set up camp in the ruins. Leo nodded before storming off. He stormed through the ruins looking for somewhere to hide, somewhere to forget.

Stupid stupid stupid. He should have been prepared, he should have known that one of them wouldn't make it. Leo had thought that maybe they had beat the prophesy at the top of the mountain, that is was supposed to be Rachel but she survived. Why was Leo so stupid.

he let out a cry of frustration before punching one of the few standing, stone walls and fell against the wall, wincing leaning into the wall looking for support Tear's finally came, he was losing everything around him. His love, his friends and his mind.

A hand touched his shoulder and he jumped, whipping around to see Hazel. He hardened his faces and forced the tears to stop, but they were still evident on his cheeks. Hazel looked up at him. "It's okay, you can cry. let it out well you have the chance." She whispered. Leo stared down at her. He turned away from her and walked away. He loved her but he didn't need to be weak in front of her now. But she followed. She ran past him and whipped in front of him stopping. She stared up at him.

"What?" He snapped. Hazel stared up at him. Tears threatening her eyes. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay" She muttered into his chest. Leo looked down at her in shock. He slowly raised his arms to wrap around her. One hand stroking her hair. He leaned down and rested his forehead to the crown of her head and the tears continued.

"I love you." He whispered to her. she nodded into his chest. They started there for awhile. When they pulled away they sit on one of the large chunks of stone together.

"I can't believe he's gone." Hazel whispered.

"I thought it was over. I'm such a moron." Leo shook his head. "Hows Rachel?"

"Before I left she was asleep and healing. She may never be the same. She's gone through to much too fast, her dad dies one die, her boyfriend the next, and she blames herself for both. We agreed she needs supervision for awhile just so she won't do anything 's almost fully healed, she's going to have some scars but it'll be okay." Hazel told him. Leo nodded.

"And Frank?" Hazel looked down.

"I haven't talk to him yet."

"But you want to." He states, not even asking.

"Yes." Leo looked down at her.

"Do you want to get back together with him?" She shook her head.\

"I don't love him."

"Who do you love?"

"You."

Leo looked around them, looking for something to say.

"So why aren't we together?" He asks.

"Because I couldn't tell you something, but looking back at it I feel so stupid about it."

"So are you going to tell me now?" Hazel nodded.

"I was asking Thalia about Bianca. I wanted to know more about her." Leo stared at her.

"Why couldn't you just say that? It's good that you want to know."

"I feel so stupid, I made something so small into something so big and I lost you because of it."

"Well you know, I know how you can get me back." Leo told her with a small smile. Hazel looks up at him with a slight grin.

"How?"

"Kiss me."

Hazel smiled and leaned in and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was soft and forgiving. Leo loved it like he loved her; alot.

**Frank's POV.**

Frank sat there with Rachel's head in his lap. He owed the world to this girl. He caused her nothing but misery. The sun was up but the others were still resting. He should be to, getting his strength back but he couldn't. Leo and Hazel returned to camp together. Hazel walked up to Frank. Frank opened his mouth to apologise but Hazel only leaned down and kissed his forehead. "We understand." She whispered before walking away with Leo and going to bed.

Frank sat there thinking about what Hazel said. How could they understand. Suddenly Rachel began to stir. "Octavian..." She whispered. Frank stared down at her. Wishing she wasn't the Oracle, that she hadn't gone through this pain. Frank leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes slowly opened with tears spilling from raised her head and sat up beside Frank, silently crying, looking out into the distance.

"I dreamt of him." She finally whispered. Frank looked over to her. Why was she telling him this?

"Yeah?"

"Before I fell asleep, all I could think was that it was my fault. If I hadn't screamed, if I hadn't loved him, if he didn't love me. If I had never said hi..." She traits off with tears in her eyes.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing, that it was my fault, if I hadn't been dating Hazel, hadn't been jealous of Leo, if I hadn't given in to Metis..." He dared to reach over for her hand. "I guess we're both partly at fault. I sorry for everything I've done to you." She nodded. they were silent for awhile again.

"Frank... why did Metis have you kill him? Why not me or one of the others?" She asked. Frank looked down at her.

"I'm not sure if you'll like the answer." He told her. She shook her head.

"I kind of figured I wouldn't like the reasoning of my boyfriends death, but I still want to know." She told him. Frank studied her. He had to admit, she was strong, and beautiful.

He sighed." She wanted to break you so you could be her trophy. She knew the best way to break you was by killing him." Rachel was silent but slowly nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered. She looked up at Frank. "Frank, I don't blame up for anything you know. You were fighting her, I know you were. Please don't think I hate you because I don't, I admire you." Frank almost laughed.

"Are you kidding? I put you through hell. I almost killed you so many times I..." He ducked his head down only for Rachel to force it back up.

"I'm still here Frank." She whispered, her hand touching his cheek. He stared at her in awe. He slowly reached up and traced his fingers across her cuts gently.

"Yes you are." He replied. Wow she was beautiful. He was in a haze and before he could think it through he said it. "You're beautiful, Rachel." Frank whispered. He brought his hand back and looked away. Rachel touched his shoulder gently. He looked back at her. Her eyes gleamed with almost a sad hope. Frank's chest was a bouncy house filled with tiny people.

They both leaned in together and before Frank could think again their lips locked together in a soft kiss. Frank's heart burst at the feeling. He loved her lips and wanted more. The kiss lasted longer than it should have. Finally Rachel pulled away looking up at him with big doe eyes. She gulped. "Good night Frank." And with that she ran away to one of the sleeping bags. Frank stared after her in shock.

He just kissed the girlfriend of the guy he murdered. Frank was convinced that the Gods hated him. What about Zeo? Fuck! He couldn't get anything right.

The worst part is that he missed Rachel already.

**BAM! Hahaha I'm so evil!**

**"That Question****"**

**Do you like toast? **


	30. THE END

**Yay! Chapter 26! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Claimer: Title and Plot.**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Frank's POV**

Frank stayed up all night thinking of Rachel and Zeo. They were both amazing. By the morning he decided that Rachel was worth taking a chance. When the others get up We share a gaze. She looks away quickly. He sighs and stands up.

"Okay guys, lets get back to the ship." Jason told us sullenly.

"What about Octavian? What do we do with his body?" Hazel asked. Frank glanced and saw that Rachel was crying.

"We'll just bury him here." Percy decided. Rachel sat there and cried silently as Percy and Jason moved to dig a hole for Octavian.

"Wait." Nico suddenly speaks up. They all looked up and saw that he was right in front of Rachel, facing her. "I... I have a proposition." Rachel stared at him. He stared back and gulped before going on. Why was he staring at her? Its like he's only talking to her. Frank was confused.

"After I found Hazel in the underworld and realized that Bianca was reborn... I started thinking of the chance of ever maybe seeing here again," He started "But I know that even if I ever do, I'll just be a really... really old guy and she'll never remember me or care."

"Nico, where are you going with this?" Thalia asked nervously. Nico Pursed his lips.

"I want to be reborn in hopes of one day finding her again. I want to start again, I'm sick of the pain, I'm sick of being out of my time and all I want is a fresh start." He tells them.

"Nico..." Hazel whispers.

"Don't bother, please. I've made up my mind."

"Okay, and we will respect that and hope to see you again one day, but where is the proposition?" Annabeth asked. Nico looked down to Rachel.

"I want to take Octavian's place in the underworld, trade his life for mine." Frank's jaw dropped. He looked away. There was no hope for him now, Rachel will never want him as soon as Octavian's back

"Are you serious?" She whispered. Nico nodded.

"Might as well bring some happiness out of my death." Rachel stood up and hugged Nico close.

"Nico, I will never forget this, or you. Thank you." She sobbed into his shoulder. Frank wanted to puke

"Okay, you go back to the ship and Octavian will be there soon." He told her. Rachel frowned.

"What? No, I'm coming to the underworld to get him as well."

"No you're no, you're half dead and a mortal, there's no way they'll let you out alive. Please Rachel, just go back. The hunters will take you back."

"No way! Look you're right and I... I won't go to the underworld, but there's no way in hell that I'm going back with those bitches, unless Thalia's with me."

"Well sorry but I'm going, I'm not letting my last good bye to Nico be here." Thalia told them.

"Same." Agreed Hazel, Jason, Percy and Annabeth.

"I'm sorry Rach, but I'm not letting Hazel go down there without me." Leo stated.

"Well I know Jason can handle himself down there and would rather not go down there thank you. Plus Rachel needs someone to keep her company." Piper told them, walking up to Rachel giving her a hug and standing with her. Rachel nodded in thanks. Frank saw this as an opportunity. He just had to wait until they were alone.

"I'll come back with you guys too." Frank muttered.

"Okay that's it then. Percy and I'll bring Octavian's body, we'll go get the rest of him and send Nico off then come back and we can go back to camp." Percy summed up. They all agreed and got ready.

As Rachel, Piper and Frank walked back to the ship Piper chirped that because its a smaller group it will be faster to get back. In the city they stop for food and Piper went to the bathroom at a dingy chain restaurant. Frank instantly jumped at Rachel.

"So that's it?" He hisses in her ear.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. Are we even going to talk about the kiss?"

"Aren't we talking about it now?" Frank's heart broke at her cold voice

"Rachel, I'm not sure what that was to you but I felt something last night, that felt right." Frank whispered looking into her eyes.

"What do you want me to say Frank?" Rachel asked him.

"I want you to tell me what that kiss meant to you."

"I don't know, lately I don't even know how to feel about Octavian coming back, does he know about us, did he see it in most magic crystal ball in the underworld? Does he hate me know? I mean go gods I'm the worst person to ever live! Everywhere I go people die and get hurt. It wasn't even a day Frank, he wasn't dead for six hours and I already kissed someone else. I kissed you! Of all fucking people!" She told him with tears in her eyes

"So you admit that I'm a bad person." Frank muttered, staring into her eyes.

"I'm admitting that we're both bad!" She sobbed. "We're both horrible and I'm so fucking sick of crying to the point that I want to stop drinking just so I have no tears in my body to cry!" Frank couldn't take it and grabbed her and kissed her without warning. Holding the sides of her face in his hands. Rachel gasped Frank quickly lost himself in the kiss, Gods she was an amazing kisser. She gave in to the kiss and kissed back for a moment, Frank smiled into the kiss. They pulled away and he stared down at her.

"You can't tell me that you don't feel something there." He whispered to her.

"I do feel something, but its not as strong as what I feel fo him, I love him."

"He's dead." Frank muttered.

"Not for long." She retorted. Frank sighed and looked around.

"If he wasn't coming back... do you think we could ever fall in love?" Frank asked.

"No." She told him. Frank stared at her.

"Why?"

"Because, no matter how right it feels to kiss you, when I see you, the person I will always see first is the boy who killed the love of my life because he couldn't handle losing his girlfriend to another. I'm sorry, Frank." He looked down and nodded.

"That's what I should be seen for, at least for now. But one day, I promise you, I'll become someone you'd be proud to love and you won't see me the way you do now. I promise." He told her. She nodded.

"I look forward to it, but it won't change that fact that I'm choosing Octavian, so please, if you goal is for me to love you, change it. You deserve more."

"Well we're both bad people aren't we?"

"Yes, but you're going to become more than that. You deserve someone at those standards. Not me, not Hazel, but someone that's good to you." She told him. Frank nodded. Maybe this was a sign. It wasn't Rachel he should be with, it was Zeo He was meant to be with, He could only hope she would forgive him.

**Hazel's POV.**

It was weird for Hazel to return to the underworld. Leo gripped her hand. "So you'll resuscitate me if any of these ghost's-without-a-hosts grab me, right?" He asked. Hazel laughed and nodded but he didn't stop."I'm serious woman! I'll need hard core mouth to mouth and you have to promise that you won't hesitate." Hazel shook her head.

"Mouth to mouth with a guy... that seems more like Percy's department." She smirked over to Percy who sent a glare. He glanced to Leo.

"Just remember, we're here to bring back the last guy I gave mouth to mouth too because he died, as in guys who I'm forced to touch lips with... bad things happen to them." He warned Leo. Hazel winced.

"Its a little soon to make dead jokes about Octavian dude." She told him.

"Yeah, he isn't even alive yet." Leo agreed.

"Here, I'm down here saving his ass, I can say whatever I want." Percy replied. Hazel shrugged.

"Well in that case I will enjoy telling him and Rachel and watching them kick your ass." She replied 's face dropped.

"You could have just said shut up." He whimpered looking sad and scared. Leo laughed his ass off, wrapping his arm around they got to hades palace. They explained the situation to Hades and he agreed, within moments a guard was sent for Octavian. Nico turned to Hazel and hugged her close, saying good bye. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. He pulled away and looked at Leo.

"You better be good to her." He threatened.

"Dude your going to be reborn and never even remember her, I could bitch slap her everyday if I wanted to and you wouldn't care." Leo told him in a joking tone, but that just pissed Nico off and he grabbed Leo by his shirt.

"Do you want me to take you with me?" He growled.

"No, not really." He muttered.

"You wanted to see me?" Octavian's voice suddenly called from around the corner. He turned the corner and froze, staring at them in shock.

"What's going on?"

"Today is your lucky day, my son wishes to take your place in the underworld so he can be reborn." Hades told him.

"What? Nico, You can't do that." Octavian told him. Nico just shrugged.

"Well, I am."

"Wha..." Suddenly Leo jumped forward and tried to hug Octavian but only walked through him.

"What the Hell?" Leo frowned. Nico rolled his eyes.

"He's still a ghost, only Hades, other ghosts, Hazel or I can touch him." Nico told him.

"Ohhh... Hazel hug him for me!" Leo demanded. Hazel did as told with giggle. When she pulled away Octavian finally noticed his body laying on the couch where they had placed him. Octavian walked up to himself. It was the craziest sight ever. Octavian standing over his own dead body.

"Touch it, and you'll come back to life and leave." Hades told him. Octavian nodded and slowly reached out and touched his forehead. His eyes closed and so did Nico's. Hazel felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched her only brother fade away into a white mist slowly being carried out the palace by a soft breeze. The breeze flowed across her face, pushing her tears back. She could hear Nico's soft voice saying goodbye to her.

"Thank you." she whispered. She looked to Octavian and saw that he to was fading into white mist, only instead of following Nico, he flowed into himself through his mouth. Hazel was in awe as she watched the life return to Octavian. As he was being reincarnated his wounds began to close. When all of the mist was finally in him his eyes opened. He slowly sat up and looked at them. He tried to sit up but his legs gave up from under him. Percy was soon at his side and caught him. Percy gave him a warm smile when Octavian didn't fall through his hold like before with Leo, proving he was alive. Octavian looked to Hazel.

"Why did he do it?" She knew he was talking about Nico.

"He was planning on doing it anyway, he wants to be with Bianca again, if he's lucky." Octavian nodded and looked to Hades next.

"Make sure he finds her. He deserves a happy ending." Hades scowled for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Agreed." Hades looked to Hazel. He touched her shoulder. "You are my only child now. I will not let you go as easily." Hazel nodded.

Leo's POV.

On the walk back to the ship Leo pulled Hazel aside. "What is it?" She asked.

"I was just wondering, where do you plan on living after the war is over?" Hazel seemed taken back by this.

"I don't know, I guess at camp Jupiter. Why?"

"I was wondering because I think I may want a change of scenery maybe go back home." Leo told her.

"Home?" Hazel asked.

"Texas. The last time I was here was when... she died."

"Oh... Texas, thats kinda far from California..." Hazel muttered quietly.

"Yeah... that why I'm curious if your hearts completely set on Camp. Because if your open to other options..."

"Are you asking me to come to Texas with you?"

"Yes...?"

"Leo... I don't know..."

"Why?"

"I'm- I just want to be safe. The camp provides safety."

"And so do I." Hazel looked around, he face bright red. Leo realized that he had asked the wrong question.

"Hazel, where do you _want_ to live after the war?" Hazel looked up at him in surprise. She bite her lip beforre wraping her arms around him. He quickly did the same to her.

"Here." She whispered. Leo smiled and held her closer.

Than that's where you'll stay."

**THE END**

**"That Question" **

**Thoughts?**

**Bye you guys, I love you. Thank you for reading this horrible story, I'll try and write some better stuff next time.**


End file.
